Gone with the wind : A Naruto story
by Zaara the black
Summary: Naruto dies in the forest of Death after Orochimaru puts the seal on him. Now in the world Of BLEACH more or less he'll find what he was missing in life, and then some. Naruto/Haram. Complete after 1 year 2 months.
1. prolude

Zaara the Black:Hey everyone. Still blocked on Fighting for a dream, so heres a little something to tide you over. I have a theory about the seal on Naruto that I'm going to take for a loop. Naruto/Bleach X over. I don't own BLEACH or Naruto or any of their stuff. So to the guys do keep it up.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/hollow speech**

_**Demon/ hollow thought**_

Zanpakto speech

-----------------------------------------

(Forest of Death)

A man named Orochimaru held Naruto with his tongue. Orochimaru was intrigued to say the least the Kyubi brat was strong enough to hurt a full grown summon snake.

"You're an interesting child. I can study you later it's your friend I want. FIVE PRONGED SEAL!" yelled Orochimaru hitting Naruto in his stomach.

Naruto felt weird. He felt like all of his power was leaving his body and not in a good way. His life started to flash before his eyes until he came upon a memory of what Sarutobi said the day he became a Genin.

_Flashback_

"_Naruto I'm going to be level with you. The seal that holds the Kyubi back also keeps you alive for you and Kyubi are bonded Soul and chakra. If something were to happen to the seal you may die in minutes. Let us pray that it never comes to that," said Sarutobi_

"_It won't happen Jiji i swear it," said Naruto with a smile._

_Sarutobi and Iruka smiled as well. "Lets go out for raman," said Sarutobi hoping Naruto would only get a few bowls._

_Flashback end._

Naruto stared into the eyes of the man who had just fucked up everything.

"_So this is it huh. Naruto Uzumaki, age 13 dies at the hands of a gay snake. That's right folks, no super bad ass last battle, no dieing for the girl he loves (or thinks he loves) no dieing in a blaze of glory. This really sucks," thought Naruto. _With the last of his strength he plunged his hand into Orochimaru heart. "If I go you go to snake fag," said Naruto pulling his hand out of Orochimarus chest .

The last thing he heard was a scream from Sakura and a wail from Sasuke.

Naruto opened his eyes only to find that he was floating in the air with a chain attached to his chest. "That was fun," said Naruto finding it hard to breath.

**You said it," came a voice next to Naruto**

Naruto looked to his right only to see Kyubi sitting next to him. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET OUT!!" yelled Naruto.

"**The seal was a one life time deal kit. It will take me at least 100 years to reform my body for this world, but I have no intention of attacking Konoha again. The reason I attacked in the first place was because I was after something even darker then the deepest pits of hell," said Kyubi.**

"What is that?" asked Naruto.

"A creature that knows only hunger and the satisfaction of killing," came a voice that made Naruto jump a bit.

Kyubi and Naruto turned and came face to face with Zabuza who was dressed in black hakara and Gi, on his side was a katana. Zabuza looked as menicing as ever, but he looked... happy.

"Zabuza what the hell are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"I'm here to take you to soul society. We got a reading of nearly 869sp in this location," said Zabuza

Naruto cocked his head. "What the hell are you going on about?" asked Naruto.

"**He's referring to the Soul society a place between the true heaven and Earth. They are basically Kami's army. Any way in soul Society they are divided into 13 squadrons. SP's stands for Spiritual power," said Kyubi**

"The fuzz ball is right. 0 to 200 is what normal souls have. 201 to 650 is what normal Soul Reapers have, 651 to 900 is what stated officers 20- 6 have. having the most of them, 901 to 1200 is what 5 through 3 have 1201 to 1450, Lieutenants have anywhere from 1451 to 1600, The captains however are damn scary. They have from 1601 on up. The strongest being Commander-General Yamamoto-sama. His is at least at 2974," said Zabuza.

"**Yes I remember that one. A good fighter at one point in time. I can easily recall when we had a tie in a battle. Anyway boy It's time I depart for Hell. I still have to run things down there and i also need to find out about this darkness. I hope I will never see you again," said Kyubi disappearing.**

"Goodbye and good radiance," said Naruto.

"Well Come on kid I have to take you to the Soul Society," said Zabuza as a gate appeared.

The gate opened and a butterfly flow out of it. The butterfly was not normal as it was black. Naruto and Zabuza stepped through the Gate.

(Other side)

It was only minutes that they stepped through. The minute they did Naruto was meet by the most wonderful sight he'd ever seen. It seemed they were in a large castle like structure. Naruto could easily see a white tower off in the distance.

"Hello Zabuza-san I see you are here early. Are you in need of treatment?" asked a Man with black spiked hair.

"No just showing the brat here the 13 Court Guards. He's the one that blow off that huge power reading of 869 earlier," said Zabuza.

The guard looked at Naruto and nearly laughed. "This shrimp," said The man.

Naruto not like being called a shrimp jumped up and slammed his right foot into the mans head sending him into a wall.

"Don't call me a Shrimp you asshole or I'll Show you why I'm the great Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto as they walked away.

"We have to go see Old man Yamamoto," said Zabuza as he lead him to the place were the Commander-general resided.

------------------------------------------

Hope you like it. It took me a while to do. Now I killed Orochimaru for a reason that you'll see later. Don't worry you'll see a few Naruto characters later. Now I have little time for writing so I'm giving up Legend of Naruto and I am legend to anyone who wants them contact me first as I want to be sure they are in good hands.


	2. A new start

Zaara the Black: Here is chapter 2 of Gone with the wind: A Naruto story. You'll find out what happened in Konoha in this chapter.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Hollow speech**

_**Demon/hollow thought**_

Zanpakto speech

----------------------------------------

(In Training area 44)

Sasuke stood next to the fallen body of Naruto, and Sakura had her head on his chest crying her heart out for her dead friend. Sasuke was barley holding back his tears, repressing grief, anger, and saddness.

"Damn it Naruto, you loser. You promised me that you and I would kill Itachi together; you said you'd be Hokage. AND JUST LIKE THAT YOU DIE IN ORDER TO SAVE OUR COWARDLY ASSES!! YOU SHOULD HAVE RUN LIKE I ASKED YOU TWO!!" yelled Sasuke as he finally fell down and started to pound the ground with his fists as hot tears fell from his eyes.

"Naruto…Naruto… Naruto… come back to us… come back to me… please Naruto… please," said Sakura as she sobbed.

Team 8 arrived at the sense with Anko not far behind them. When they saw Naruto lying on the ground Hinata quickly ran over to him along with Anko, Shino, and Kiba right behind them. Anko looked at Naruto before she saw the heart in his hand. She quickly looked around and found the body of Orochimaru only 10 feet away. Anko rushed over to it and saw that the body was missing the heart.This amazed her. Orochimaru had tooken out some of the villages top ANBU and yet a Genin barely a year out of the academy killed him.

"_That kid. He… a mere Genin killed one of the most feared Missing-nins from Konoha. Kid. I'll make sure you get put on the Hero's memorial with High Honors," thought Anko as she radioed the ANBU_.

Hinata was shaking Naruto trying to wake him up after she didn't find a heartbeat. She was shaking with tears. "Naruto… please wake up… I love you… you can't leave Naruto-kun... You just can't leave," said Hinata as her tears quickly fell. She to put her head on Naruto's chest, but she kissed his cheek.

Kiba's blood was boiling over and Shino could barley control his bugs.

"Naruto you bastard. You made Hinata cry.Why?" said Kiba as tears fell from his eyes.

"Kids the ANBU need to talk to you," said Anko as the Black ops stepped out the shadows.

(In Soul Society)

Naruto and Zabuza stood in front of a door that was labeled 1st Division. When Zabuza knocked on the door an old voice yelled Enter. When Zabuza opened the door they where in a large room that could easily fit about 50 people. At the very end of the hall was an old man. He looked to be in his 60's, bold head with an X shape scar on it, long bread that nearly fell to the floor. He wore a black Kimono and black hakama and a white haori was draped over his shoulders.

"Come on boy I need to take a good look at you," said Yamamoto.

Naruto took a step forward and immediately felt as if a great amount of weight was being pressed down on him. He fell to one knee, but quickly got up and started to walk again, but with each step he took the weight became more. Soon he was sweating harder then he ever had before.

"_What the hell is this? It feels as if my body is suffering beyond … Damn it I can't even describe it," thought Naruto taking another step before he stopped and fell on his knees. he was 3/4's of the way there, before he fell. He looked up into Yamamoto's eyes.  
_

"Impressive boy. Most of the seated officers below 10 couldn't make it this close to me," said Yamamoto quickly stopping his spiritual power , before he killed Naruto.

Naruto stood and wiped away the sweat. "What is it you want with me old man?" asked Naruto looking at Yamato without any fear.

"I would like you to join the 13 court Guard, but you must go to the academy first. I heard of your outstanding power after you just died and from what I can sense you will only grow stronger with time," said Yamamoto.

Naruto was about to say yes when he remembered something. "Uh Yamamoto-sama am I the only one who you picked up at the time?" asked Naruto.

"Yes why?" asked Zabuza

"Naruto's eyes widened in fear, before they narrowed in anger and his power rose a bit. Enough to make Zabuza whistle

"THE BASTARD WHO KILLED ME IS GONE!" yelled Naruto.

"What was the name of the man who killed you?" asked Yamamoto seeming interested.

"His name was Orochimaru. The snake in the fucking grass did something to my seal that killed me, but before i died i took him with me. Naruto Uzumaki don't take shit from no one," said Naruto crossing his arms.

"Indeed Uzumaki-san. Zabuza take Naruto to the academy. You'll be residing in Dorm room 105-A. I have to talk to the Central 46," said Yamamoto.

"Alright follow me brat," said Zabuza leading him out.

Once Naruto was gone Yamamoto was worried. "He was probably already a hollow before we got to him, but how can that be?" asked Yamamoto.

(With Zabuza and Naruto)

Naruto and Zabuza walked along the halls until something bumped into Naruto. When Naruto landed on the ground he looked up to see a young girl about his age on top of him. She had long blue hair, beautiful brown eyes, and a rounded face. She wore a black suit that looked like a ninja owned it.

"Oh I'm sorry," said the girl getting off Naruto with a crimson blush on her face.

"It's fine. It was my fault anyway," said Naruto trying to hide his own blush.

"Sorry I was running late for a meeting with Yoruichi-hime," said the Girl about to take off.

"Hey before you go what is your name. I'm Naruto?" asked Naruto making the girl blush as she looked at him again.

"Soifon," said the girl blushing before taking off.

"Let's go brat," said Zabuza.

It took them a few minutes to reach the academy, but when they entered no one was around. It was just a big courtyard devoid of life. "Don't worry brat you have a few days before the start of a new semester," said Zabuza leading Naruto to the Dorms.

When they got to Naruto's dorm it was empty. There were 4 bedrooms, four desks, a table, and a few couches.

"Good luck brat you'll need it," said Zabuza disappearing in a flash.

"I'd better get to sleep," said Naruto before taking the room on the far right. The room was Blue and had one small bed. Naruto also saw a dresser and wondered if the Kyubi leaving had any effects on him. He walked over to a full length mirror and looked at himself. Now he knew why Soifon blushed. He lost some of his baby fat giving him a more mature look, his hair was longer and it was no longer going in all dictions, it just fell down to his shoulders, the color also changed to blonde with red bangs, his whisker marks were still there. His orange jumpsuit was no more, but he now wore a gray Kimono top and gray Hakama pants

Naruto laid down and fell into a dreamless sleep.

(Next morning)

Naruto heard voices pf people. Thinking he was still in the village. He leaped up and opened the door as quickly and silently as possible. Once he did he found three people in the living area. Using his stealth skills he easily snuck up on the first one that he easily grabbed around the neck.

"What the hell!!" Yelled the person as they flipped Naruto over thier shoulder making him land on his feet. Naruto spun around quickly and hit the person with a right hook, making the person fell to the ground. Naruto quickly put a knee on the person's chest and held his palm in a ready to kill position that Kakashi taught him. He was about to deliver the fatal blow when a voice stopped him

"Hey stop it, before you really hurt him!" came a voice from the right.

Naruto looked to the right to find two girls there. The first was a girl about his age, she stood at 4'11, brown eyes, black hair in a bun with a few bangs hanging down around the sides, and her breasts were at least c-cup, wearing a blue Kimono. Next to her stood a woman who looked around 17, standing at 5'4 ½", raven blue hair that's up in ponytail, sharp purple eyes, her assets were at least c-cup as well . She wore a purple Kimono that brought out the beauty in her eyes, and oval shape glasses only brought out a very exotic look in her.

"Can you get off me now? Your hurting my ribs buddy," asked the person that Naruto was on.

He looked down and saw a man about 18, with weird tattoos above his eyes, red hair in a high ponytail, black eyes, standing about 6'2", wearing a brown Kimono.

Naruto got off the man and helped him up just now noticing that he stood about three inches shorter then the man. "Sorry. Old reflex. I'm Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto extending his hand.

The little girl walked up and blushed as she looked at Naruto as she took his hand. "My name is Momo Hinamori. Nice to meet you Naruto-kun," said the girl as she backed up after shaking his hand.

"I'm Nanao Ise. Nice to meet you Naruto-san," said the other girl blushing a bit as she looked at him.

The Man grabbed Naruto's arm and hit him in the gut making naruto fall on the ground, before helping him up. "Renji Abarai. Now we're even pal," said the red haired man as both he and Naruto smiled at each other.

"Okay Now that that's out of the way how about we get to know each other better," said Naruto taking a seat on the couch.

The others soon followed and they began to talk well into the night.

(With Orochimaru)

Orochimaru woke up in front of a Shadow that made him want to run. "Don't worry. I won't harm you as a matter of fact I want to offer you something," said the Shadow.

Orochimaru smirked as he heard this. "I'm all ears…," started Orochimaru

"I have no name, but you may call me… Nexus," came the Voice.

"Alright Nexus-sama," said Orochimaru as he was enveloped by the shadows.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it. I introduced the first three girls who Naruto's getting with. Naruto will have a brotherly type of relationship with Renji. The reason I'm not bashing Sakura and Sasuke right now is because I torture them enough in my other fics, so I'm giving them a break in this fic, but don't think for a second that I'm through messing with them. I'll revel Naruto's Zanpakto with in the next few chapters.


	3. Academy for Reapers pt1

Zaara the Black: Here's part 3 of Gone with the wind: A Naruto Story. Last chapter was a bit short, but good.

Human speech  
_Human thought_  
**Demon/Hollow speech**  
_**Demon/Hollow thought**_  
Zanpakto speech

------------------------------------------

(Naruto's Dorm)

It was the first day of the academy and Naruto was filling excited. Just the other day Nanao and Momo pulled his hair into a ponytail. He told them to leave it alone, but they wouldn't hear of it as his hair fell covering his pretty eyes (or at least they say). Naruto and Nanao sat in the living area drinking tea. Naruto wore a white Kimono with blue strips lining the arms, and blue hakamas. Nanao wore similar clothes, but red. 

"Nanao-chan tell me do you have any family outside in the Rukon distract?" asked Naruto. In the last few days Naruto discovered that the Rukon Distract was divided into 80 sectors 80 being the worst. Then there was the fact that there was also North, South East and West parts to the Rukon Distract manking 320 sectors in all. 

"Well Naruto-san. I grow up in west Rukon area 5. It was peaceful and I lived with my surrogate mother and sister. My sister and I loved each other deeply to the point we would kill for the other. I could never let something happen to her, even if it cost me my life," said Nanao.

Naruto smiled. "Your lucky and please just Naruto or Naruto-kun. I've only been dead a week so I still never got to know family, but I found it in my most friends" said Naruto making Nanao nearly choke on her tea.

"Only a week? My word. You must have some truly powerful spiritual power in order to come straight to the academy after only a week of death. I've been dead for about 10 years now," said Nanao.

"Wow you a really good looking 27 year old woman," said Naruto smiling.

Nanao blushed. "Baka," said Nanao as Naruto started to laugh.

Renji and Momo walked out their rooms wearing their academy clothes. Momo put her hair up into two small pigtails, while Renji looked the same.

Once they walked out their Dorm Naruto locked the dorm and they ran to their first class. History.

(Mid-day)

It was already the afternoon and they were beat. History turned out to be a two hour class. After history they got an Hour break and then it was into theory for an hour.

Naruto sat under a tree with Nanao sitting next to him and Renji sitting in a tree with Momo laying in the grass. 

"Man this sucks. I thought they were going to teach us to fight, not sit around and take notes," said Renji taking a leaf off the breach and putting it in his mouth.

"Renji shut the hell up and enjoy the little R and R we have," said Naruto closing his eyes as Renji glared at him

"Well Renji-san if it makes you fill any better, the rest of the Day is Hand to hand, Zenjutsu, and Kido. Each an hour long. We'll be back at the Dorm before you know it," said Nanao taking off her glasses and wiping them. 

"Renji-kun what do you think you'll be best at?" asked Momo

Renji scratched his head. "Well Momo I think it will be Zen jutsu as I was always a good fighter with a sword," said Renji just as the bell rang. Renji jumped out the tree and landed next to Naruto

"Let's go. I think we have to go to class I think its Kido," said Naruto. They took off at a dead run wanting to get good seats. 

(In class)

"All right students this is Kido Class. For the next year you will only be able to learn three spells two binding and one destructive. Today we're going to talk about the theory behind Kido and the ways they can be used in battle," said the teacher.

Naruto hit his head on the desk as Momo and Nanao looked at him. "Not more theory," said Naruto.

In the up most corner of the room a girl about 4'10, raven black hair, large purple eyes, and b-cup assets wearing a girls uniform looked at him. _"That guy is interesting, almost as cool as Renji," thought the girl._

(In hand to hand class)

The class was Dojo like and was well rounded. The teacher was a large man and next to him stood a third year academy student with a cocky smirk on his face. "Hello students. This is hand to hand class. I'm not like all those other teachers and go on and on about theory. I'm more practical, so I asked third year Gendo Saku to come in and show some moves. He is the best fighter of the third years," said the teacher.

The man got into what looked like a light stance and started to demonstrate moves until Naruto stood up.

"Yes what is it youngster?" asked Gendo arrogantly.

"You look like you couldn't beat your way out of a wet paper bag. I could kick your ass with my eyes closed," said Naruto making most of the students back up.

The teacher smiled. "I'd like to see that... What's your name?" said the teacher.

"Uzumaki, NAruto," said Naruto bowing.

Gendo went red with Anger. "Then step up or shut up. I don't have all day," said Gendo.

Naruto got into a fighting stance, before closing his eyes. Gendo charged only to find himself in a wall the next second. He quickly got out the wall only to have a heavy punch land in his gut knocking him out.

"You're the best at hand to hand. I pray we never have to face an army," said Naruto opening his eyes as the Teacher walked up to Naruto.

"Not bad Uzumaki. Do you remember what you did in life?" asked the teacher.

Everyone started to whisper. Renji and Momo told him it was an unspoken law that when you resided in Soul Society your former life didn't matter. That and it was considered rude to ask people about their lives. You could, but it was still rude. 

"I was a warrior of sorts," said Naruto crossing his arms, before he smirked. "Now that that chump is out Renji get up and get your ass over here. Last time we fought I snuck up on you. I want a straight fight," said Naruto. 

Renji jumped up and smirked before cracking his knuckles. Renji and Naruto both got into fighting styles that looked like they came from the streets (which they did). Renji was the first to charge. Naruto throw a punch that Renji caught. Renji flipped Naruto over his shoulder making Naruto land on his back. Naruto throw a kick out hitting Renji in his chin. They both got right back at it only for the Teacher to stop him. 

"Your both very good fighters, but your more brawlers then anything else and at times that's the best hand to hand style, but sometimes it helps to have real training," said the teacher smiling at them. "I want the rest of you to pair up and spar until the bell rings," said the teacher. As the students paired up.

When the Bell rung Nanao and Momo were by Renji and Naruto's sides in minutes with pissed off looks on their faces.

"What's wrong," asked Naruto. 

"What's wrong is the guys who we paired up with were more interested in copping feels," said Nanao pointing to two guys who wore laughing. They both had black hair in old samurai styles, but one was as tall as Renji while the other was only as tall as 5'9"

"Don't worry about them. They try it again and I'll kick their asses," said Naruto. 

"Do you mean it Naruto-kun?" asked Momo. 

Naruto patted her head. "I promise Momo-chan," said Naruto.

"Come on we only have one more class," said Nanao smiling at her friends.

They took off down the halls to the Sword Dojo. 

One in the Dojo they saw a Captain there and it was Captain Yamamoto standing behind a sword.

"Welcome to your last class of the day. The sword in front of me is called the Blade of Release. It will force you to communicate with your inner spirit and manifest into your shikai. We will call you one at a time to pick up the sword after that you shall learn to manifest it in your 5th year," said Yamamoto 

"Uzumaki, Naruto," said the teacher.

Naruto Walked up to Yamamoto and bowed before putting his hand on the Sword and unsheathing it. Instantly everyone felt his power as it started to push down on people. The blade started to glow a bright blue and white color before a huge gust of wind shot out from the four counters of the room, surrounding Naruto in a tornado. Naruto shut his eyes and soon it ended.

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself looking at a mountain from a grassy hill. In the center of the field was a small lake, surrounding the field was a few trees. 

"I don't think I'm in the Academy," said Naruto looking at the mountain in awe. 

"What gave it away?" came a voice from behind Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Here you are chapter three. A bit rushed, but I liked how it turned out. Anyway I know some people are like Who the hell is Nexus and why is Orochimaru working for him? As well as "What is Naruto's inner spirit? I'll more then likely have it in the next chapter. Until then. 

\/p


	4. Academy for Reapers pt2

Zaara the Black: Here is chapter 4 for Gone with the Wind: A Naruto story. I'll revel some more of what is happening in Konoha and who Nexus is.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Hollow speech**

_**Demon/hollow thought**_

Zapukto speech

---------------------------------

(Forest of Death Tower)

Sarutobi and Iruka stood in front of Naruto's dead body both with saddened looks. 

Iruka bent down and ruffled Naruto's hair, while tears fell out his eyes. "Naruto… I'm sorry I wasn't there for you more. You were the son I always wanted. I'm sorry," said Iruka as he stood. 

Sarutobi was angered, sad and relived at the same time. Angered that Orochimaru had some how killed the boy who was like a grandson to him and the council would have a field day with this, sad that Naruto was dead, and relived that Naruto was in a better place, and even more so that he went out like the hero he was.

"Naruto you would have made an excellent Hokage someday," said Sarutobi. 

(In the field)

Naruto had a look of Awe on his face. He turned around only to find himself staring at a _very_ large sliver Wolf, but the strange thing about this wolf was that it had large wings. The wolf was laying down and yawning as if it was board to death. 

"Where the hell are we and who the hell are you?" asked Naruto.

"In order, your mind. Don't start asking questions that I can't answer boy, because I don't want to waste energy. The seal altered your mind so it would be more fit to handle the Kyubi at the time. Once the Kyubi left your mind it reverted to it's original state. I don't know how and I don't give a damn. As for my name, it won't matter because you can't here my name at this time boy," said the wolf yawning again.

"You seem a bit lazy for a wolf," said Naruto as the wolf jumped up and pined Naruto to the ground.

"Lazy I may be, but I could still kick your ass," said the wolf baring its teeth at Naruto who only glared at him.

"I get it Fuzzy, but I have to go," said Naruto as the winged wolf let him up.

"Don't worry about a thing. I have a feeling you and I are going to be good pals real fast," said The Wolf as Naruto disappeared.

(In Academy)

Naruto opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him. Yamamoto's cane was on the ground and many people had sweat running down their faces. 

The girl from before was at the front of the class and was breathing heavily. _"By Kami-sama. This boy has power, more so then I would have thought possible for someone like him. Who are you Uzumaki Naruto," thought the short girl_

Naruto put the sword down only to fall down onto one knee. "I guess it takes a lot more power then anyone thought," said Naruto before passing out. 

"Naruto-kun," said Momo and Nanao running up to as if they were never affected by his power. 

"Ise-san Hinamori-san, Abarai-san take him to the fourth Division squad station and have him treated for injuries," said Yamamoto.

"Yes Commander-general," said Renji picking Naruto up and putting him over his shoulder before taking off.

(In the 4th Division squad station)

As the prone body of Naruto started to stir he heard the sound of muffled voices coming from close by. He know that he couldn't open his eyes as they stung. 

"How is the brat?" asked a heavy voice that Naruto recognized as Zabuza's.

"He's doing fine, but with the kind of power he put out he should be out for a while," said a voice Naruto recognized, but couldn't place.

"You know I heal fast," said Naruto finally opening his eyes. 

The first sight that greeted him was a ceiling. He turned his head to see 4 people standing near the door way. One was Zabuza and the other was Nanao. The other people were people Naruto never saw before. The first was a woman who looked to be in her early 20's with long black hair braided in front of her, light gray eyes, even with the brain in front of her Naruto could tell her breasts were as large as Tsunade, she wore the clothes of a captain, but her sword was strapped to her side. The next person looked like Haku only the hair was in two ponytails, she had a nice c-cup bust, she wore the robes of a Soul reaper and her sword was at her side.

"Who are you two?" asked Naruto standing up.

"I'm Captain Retsu Unohana of the Forth Squadron Relief Division," said the woman with the long braid in front.

"I'm surprised that you don't remember me Naruto-kun, but I did tell you I was a boy," said the Girl with a smile.

Naruto had a shocked look on his face, before he rushed her and hugged her to death. "Haku. Kami-sama, it's good to see you," said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun that's all well and good, but you and your friend here have to return to the Dorms. Yamamoto said to tell you that," said Zabuza

"Alright I'll see you around Haku-chan," said Naruto.

"Bye-bye," said Haku waving at Naruto as He and Nanao left.

(Time Skip: 7 months later)

In the last few months of Class Naruto, Renji, Momo, and Nanao became tops in their class. Naruto and Renji tied for tops in Hand to hand, Momo and Nanao tied for tops in Kido with Naruto following closely behind, and Naruto was tops in Zenjutsu with Renji and a boy named Kira tied for second. 

During his free time he visited Haku, and occasionally meet up with Soifon who was a good friend of Haku's. He also meet Rukia a girl Renji was good friends with, almost to the point of love, but on a brotherly sisterly basis. The academy was about to let out for about 1 month and then resume classes, but everyone would be in their next year. 

But right now Naruto didn't care about that he wanted to train. While he was good, he was nowhere near the level he wanted to be at. He also wanted to learn more about his Partner as he called his inner spirit. Naruto also was looking up history as to make himself more aware of future Hollows he might encounter, but one Name always came up in his studies, that Name was Nexus. Naruto know that he must have been powerful, but it never gave any clear indication as to who it was, only that he was one of the most powerful hollows to ever exist in known history. 

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as someone slipped their hands over his eyes. He smiled as he know those soft hands anywhere. "Hello Nanao-chan," said Naruto as said person remove their hands. 

"I thought you'd never guess right," said Nanao smiling at Naruto. 

Naruto and Nanao had grown rather close during their time together. Renji often joked about when the wedding was and if any kids were on the way. Nanao blushed and always pulled a hammer from somewhere and bashed his brains in. Naruto hoped to never get her mad. He also grow close to Momo and anytime a guy tried to get fresh with her Naruto or Renji would send them packing, most of the time Naruto and Renji just jumped them. Safety in numbers right? 

Naruto stood up and walked over to the door, but not before picking up a practice sword he…_barrowed_ from the academy. Renji and Momo left a while back as they went to the places they lived away from the Dorm. Nanao offered Naruto a place to stay and he excepted, which made her happy. 

"Come on Nanao-chan," said Naruto. 

Alright Foxy-chan," said Nanao using the nickname she and Momo gave him as a joke one time.

They both took off to West Rukon 5. 

(In west Rukon 5)

Nanao and Naruto walked around west Rukon with Nanao getting greeting from many people. Naruto himself was getting welcomed and it made him feel like he was were he truly belonged. They soon came up to a small shack and they saw a woman who looked to be in her mid 40's playing with a girl who looked to be in her early teens. 

"Kaa-san, Hakaru-chan," said Nanao as the young girl rushed up to Nanao and hugged her. 

"Nanao-nee-chan it's good to see you again," said Hakaru.

"Like wise Hakaru-chan," said Nanao.

"Nanao-chan who is this young man you brought with you? A boyfriend I hope," said the older woman with a heart filled laugh.

Nanao and Naruto both blushed. "No ma'am nothing like that. I'm Nanao's Dorm mate and friend. I'm Naruto Uzumaki," said Naruto.

"Well Naruto-san, I'm Sara, but most everybody calls me Kaa-san," said the woman.

"Alright Sara-san," said Naruto.

It was going to be a good month for Nanao and Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------

I'm done with chapter 4. Next chapter I'm skipping about 4 years meaning they'll be in year 5. Anyway I'm starting the Action in the next chapter. Until then.


	5. Academy for Reapers pt3

Zaara the Black: Hello Soul Reapers and Shinobi alike. Here is chapter 5 to Gone with the wind: a Naruto story. It was my favortie chapter to have written so far. 

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Hollow Speech**

_**Demon/Hollow thought**_

Zanpakto speech

Enjoy

----------------------------------

(Time Skip: 4 years later- Academy)

It was a bright day at the Academy as The 5th year: advanced class were very excited for two reasons. The first was that in about two days time they would go to the human world and fight dummy Hollows for practice. The second Reason was that they would manifest their Zanpakto at the end of the year. The most excited people were Renji and Naruto who had taken to sparing everyday to increase their overall skills. 

Naruto and Renji stood by a tree just talking about non sense. Over the years Naruto and Renji had become like brothers, and almost never strayed far from each other. They were also very protective of Momo and Nanao. Momo who had had incredibly shy, now was more outgoing and was considered to be one of the most beautiful girls in the academy. She also grow a bit taller reaching 5'3". Nanao who was a bit strict at times, but always had a smile on her face and almost never yelled at anyone, unless they dissevered it Nanao could offten be seen with either Momo or Naruto and Sometimes Renji (when he wasn't showing off). Naruto also grow to be 6'3", he rarly kept his hair in a ponytail nowadays, unless Momo or Nanao pulled his Hair into one.

Renji and Rukia had a bit of a falling out only about a year ago, Renji never said what it was about, but none of them ever pressed for answers, he would tell them when he was ready. Naruto know it had something to do with her being adopted into the Kuchiki clan, but he held his tougne on the matter as it was Renji's private business and Naruto had no right to interfere in it. 

A bell started to ring, but it was not an ordinary bell, it was the bell signaling a Captain was on the way. Naruto and Renji quickly stood and ran to the Grand Court yard in order to get a good view of things. Once they arrived they saw a few open spots and ran over to them. Naruto heard Momo trying to push her way through the crowed and only chuckled as she was pushed a little and fell down onto the road. She quickly got up in time to see the Captain walk down the center. 

Naruto looked and nearly froze at the sight of the two men walking down the center. The first was a man who had silver hair and a fox like expression on his face, he stood at nearly 6'0", he also wore the patch of the 5th Squad lieutenant. The other man wore the haori of the 5th division captain, He also wore glasses and stood about 5'10", brown hair, but it seemed his power was undeniable, he also looked like he was thinking of everything in advance.

As soon as both men wore in Naruto's sight he felt that something was very wrong with those two, they seemed to carry themselves differently then any other captain Naruto had meet. Naruto balled up his fists in an attempt to stop the small feeling of fear that wailed up in him. 

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" asked Momo looking at her friend who looked like he about to freak out for some reason or another. Momo know Naruto almost as well as their other driends and had almost never seen him like this.

"I'm fine Momo-chan, I think it's time we go. We leave early tomorrow remember," said Naruto smiling at her as Momo ran off saying she still needed to pack.

"Naruto why did you say that? Momo is the most orginized of the three of us" asked Renji as Naruto started to walk away.

"Renji listen carefully. I don't like those two, something felt wired about them," said Naruto stopping and turningf to Renji

"Wired? How?" asked Renji stopping as well.

"I don't know, but in my life I was a person who had to constantly watch my back in my own home town. I developed a way to read people. I'm not sure why, but be careful if you make it to the fifth Division and be more so around the captain," said Naruto in the most serious way.

Renji know Naruto was never truly serious and when he was it meant listen to him. "Alright Naruto, but let's head back to our dorm and pack for our trip," said Renji.

They turned and walked to the dorm and once they reached it they heard a conversation, between Momo and Nanao and decided to hang back and listen in.

(In the Room)

Nanao was sitting on the couch and Momo was making tea.

Nanao-chan do you like Naruto-kun?" asked Momo making Nanao look at her. 

"Momo-chan what brought that on?" asked Nanao looking at her friend surprised. Momo was a quiet person by nature and anytime relationships were brought up she closed up.

"I wanted to know, because you and Naruto-kun seem closer then anyone I've meet," said Momo.

Nanao smiled a bit. "Momo-chan I'm not sure how to answer you. I have deep feelings for Naruto-kun, but I'm not sure how it would work out. I mean we could try and be a couple, but if it fails it may ruin our friendship and I don't want to take the chance," said Nanao with a sigh. 

"I see," said Momo

Naruto and Renji walked in after hearing the whole conversation.

"Hey Nanao you want to go for a walk? It's a very lovly time of year," said Naruto as he had a hundred thoughts racing through his mind after hearing what Nanao said. 

"Sure Naruto-kun," said Nanao walking out a head of Naruto.

Naruto and Nanao walked around a small garden that was used for meditation. They walked in a humble silence until Nanao spoke.

"Naruto-kun what do you see in me, as a person?" asked Nanao stopping and looking into Naruto's eyes.

"I see a strong, smart, and beautiful woman who is not afraid of anything," said Naruto moving a strand of stray hair out of her face.

"Think you for being honest, Naruto-kun. I always valued your opinion," said Nanao reaching up on her toes and kissing Naruto on the cheek, before running off. 

"Nanao," said Naruto in a quiet voice.

(A day later- Grand Courtyard)

Naruto, Momo, and Renji stood together with their swords strapped to their left sides. They had been assigned to be team 6 out of 15.

The next thing they know they saw three people come up and intendance themselves as 6th years. The boy in the enter was obviously the leader. He stood at the same height as Naruto, black spiky hair, and a 69 on his left cheek. Naruto know of this man. His name was Shuhei Hisagi. He had been offered the position of Lieutenant upon graduation from the academy. If that didn't speck volumes of his skills, Naruto once took him on in a Zenjutsu match and it ended in a Draw, but that was in Naruto's 3rd year. He had no clue how another battle between them would turn out. 

"Alright now that you are in your groups will be heading to an oil rig, about 20 miles of the coat of South Africa. There we have set up a training area where every team will kill dummy Hollows. Once every team has killed at least one we'll meet in the central area and return to the Grand Court. Is that Clear?" said Hisagi. 

"Yes Hisagi-sempai," said everyone.

"Good. Open the gate," said Hisagi.

(On the rig- 40 minutes later)

The air was cool and it would have been very relaxing if not for the fact that Renji was just sent flying by a F. Hollow. Naruto caught Renji by the arm and helped him land on the rig upper part. 

"Thanks Naruto," said Renji.

"No problem Brother lets do Number 31," said Naruto. 

"Right," said Renji

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bares the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Kido 31 Red flame cannon!" yelled Renji and Naruto at the same time.

A red fireball shot out both their hands and went straight for the Hollow. The Hollow jumped into the air.

"Momo now, while you have a clear shot!" yelled Naruto

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bares the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Kido 33 Blue Flame, Crash Down!" yelled Momo firing a ball of blue flames from her left palm and hitting the Hollow in the back. 

The Hollow fell to the ground only for Renji and Naruto to rush up to it and cut in 4 pieces. In the shape of an X.

"Wow you guys are amazing?" said Momo running up to her friends.

Naruto ruffled her hair while smiling at her. "You were amazing too Momo-chan. As were you Renji," said Naruto.

"Of course were good, were the best of the Advanced class, and I'm the best of the best," said Renji pointing to himself with his sword over his shoulder and a shit eating grin on his face. 

Momo and Naruto began to laugh at their red haired friend who joined in only moments later. After they were through laughing they made their way back to the central part until Momo looked up at the sky. She shrugged and continued on. Just before they met up with the others they heard screams and soon students ran their way. 

"What the hell?" yelled Naruto as he took off in the direction that the others came from, with Renji and Momo right behind him. When they arrive they saw a guerilla headed ass Hollow who had Hisagi on his last legs. 

Hisagi had his blade in front of him ready for his next attack only for Naruto and Renji to parry it, and Momo to stand in the middle with her hands out.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bares the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Kido 33 Blue flame Crash Down!" yelled Momo unleashing a blast that hit the Hollow dead in its chest. 

The Hollow was sent back a bit. That gave them the chance to run. They turned to the right and then took a path to the left, hopping to get some kind of distence, between themselves and the Hollow

"Hey Hisagi-sempai, how in the hell did a hollow that big get in here? I thought we had a barriar squad here?" yelled Naruto, running right behind Momo.

"Don't know, but I've already signaled Soul Society to send in some people to help us out," said Hisagi as they stopped. 

The air around them shimmered a bit and soon more then a Dozen Hollows could be seen. They were all pretty big. Momo dropped her sword in fear and had a few tears running her face. Renji was shaking, but keep a firm hand on his blade. 

"I don't think they going to make it in time to help us out Sempai," said Naruto putting his sword in a ready stance

"_Damn it. This is not good! If only I could use my real Zapakto and my Shikai. If only to protect Renji and Momo," thought Naruto._

"About time you found your reason for fighting boy. Your finally ready to manifest and hear my name boy. Two birds with one stone. That specks volumes about you. Listen closely boy, my name is…," said the wolf.

Naruto slammed his blade into the ground making the hollows Laugh. **"It seems at least one of them have sense my friends," came the voice of the guerilla headed Hollow.**

"No. I just have the power to do what I must, to protect the ones I care for the most," said Naruto as held out his arm a bluish energy started to form into a long narrow shape. When the energy broke it was in the shape of a normal Zanpakto, but the sheath was blue, the guard was in the shape of a three pointed star, and the hilt was wrapped in blue. Naruto Pulled the blade and it resembled a normal katana.

"Let the 4 winds Howl, Yasei Kaze (Wild Winds)!" yelled Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------

I know I know, leaving ya'll hanging like that. But if I went any further it wouldn't be any fun now would it. Next chapter will be the last in the Academy arc.


	6. Academy for Reapers: finally

Zaara the Black: And now residents of Soul Society and the Elemental Nations here is chapter 6 of Gone with the Wind: A Naruto Story. I got nothing to say except that this chapter will be fun.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Hollow speech**

_**Demon/Hollow thought**_

Zanpakto speech

Have fun with this one

(Oil Rig)

"Let the 4 winds Howl Yasei Kaze (Wild Winds)," said Naruto holding his sword in the air and spinning it around over his head. The blade lengthen to be a good 5 feet long and a good 8 inches in width, the blade was now double sided and held a wind like pattern on it, the hilt was still blue, but now it was a good 3 feet long, and on the very bottom of it was a crescent moon shaped blade.

Hisagi look in awe at Naruto and his blade. _"This is insane! No one has ever manifested their Zanpakto and unlocked the Shikai in one go. If this is part of his true power then he's likely to be a Lieutenant in no time," thought Hisagi_

Naruto held Yasei Kaze over his shoulder. "Renji watch Momo, while I deal with this trash," said Naruto as he begun to spin the blade over his head at a fast pace. Stopped spinning it as he blasted his Spiritual Power to its limit. Naruto started to walk close only to be stopped by Momo who grabbed his arm. Naruto looked and saw tears falling faster then before. 

"Naruto please… Be careful," said Momo in sobs. 

"Don't worry Momo I'll protect you and i'll be alright that's a promise," said Naruto patting her head.

"**So the little reaper is censored for his girlfriend.Laughable. KILL HER AND THEN TAKE HIS HEAD!!" Yelled the Guerrilla headed Hollow (Note that it's spelled like this on purpose)**

A hollow with a bat like face flow at Momo only to find his way blocked by something. **"What the hell?" said the Bat faced Hollow**

"It's not nice to interrupt a moment like that, between two friends," said Naruto glaring at the bat faced Hollow.

Naruto moved Yasei Kaze around in a circle and the Bat like Hollow was getting nervous. Naruto jumped into the air and the strangest thing happened. For a split second it looked like he had silver hawk-like wings come out of his back. The Hollow was destroyed the next moment.

The hollows all looked up and saw Naruto standing in the air with His blade over His Shoulders. Three Hollows fired energy blasts at Naruto only for them to hit a shield of wind, but the wind came from his back, almost like… wings. Naruto held Yasei Kaze above his head and brought it down with all the force he could muster. A small cyclone came out off the blade and smashed into most of the Hollows destroying them. Naruto flow back to his friends and nearly collapsed. Yasei Kaze reverted back to its sealed form. 

"Naruto-kun Are you alright?" asked Momo putting his head on her lap. 

"Sorry for worrying you Momo-chan, but I'm almost out of energy and a few more hollows are coming. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.," said Naruto.

Nearly 20 Hollows appeared and prepared to kill until a blade appeared out of nowhere and shattered a mask. Naruto, Renji, Momo, and Hisagi looked and Saw the 5th squad captain and his Lieutenant.

"Captain Aizen, Lieutenant Gin," said hisagi. 

"Sorry we're late. Are you guys alright?" asked Aizen. 

"Yes sir. We're fine thanks to Naruto he manifested his Zanpakro and unlocked his Shikai in one go," said Renji.

"Understood we'll talk about this later," said Aizen.

"Oh my. There certainly are a lot of you Scum. Pierce his flesh Shinso," said Gin making his blade shoot out and strike Hollows far away. He then started to Swing it until there were only two Hollows. One charged Aizen only to be destroyed, by a mere push.

The last Hollow was about to flee only for Naruto to get behind it and destroy most of the body, leaving it immobilized. "Alright scum I have a few questions answer them and I may let you live," said Naruto. The Hollow nodded. 

"How did you get past the barrier squad?" asked Naruto.

"**With the power of my master Nexus Hahaha," said the Hollow.**

"Alright that name is starting to piss me off. Who is Nexus?" said Naruto putting his sword to the Hollows mask. "And Friend you'd better answer quickly

"**As far as you scum reapers know Nexus was a powerful Hollow at one point in time, but that's only the tip of the icebr… The Hollow was cut off as a blast of energy hit it in the mask destroying it.**

"Where the hell did that come from!?" yelled Naruto looking around and then at the sky. _"Damn it I was close to finding out something important," thought Naruto._

"We should return to Soul Society," said Aizen.

"Yes Aizen-sama," said everyone, but Naruto who still didn't trust the man.

(Hidden behind a cloud)

"That was close. Nexus-sama will not be pleased that one of his minons revals he lives. Oh well. It's his troops that will suffer his wrath," Said a man who looked like Orochimaru. A black vortex opened up and their was nothing left.

(Back in soul Society- a week later)

Everyone was talking about what Naruto had done. He instantly became one of the favorites to become a lieutenant. That didn't save Naruto from Nanao though. Once she found out what happened she was pissed the hell off. It was on that day that Naruto learned not to get on Nanao's bad side.

Naruto didn't care right now though. It was a beautiful night and Naruto was content with walking under the Sakura pedals that fell. He wanted to relax and get his thoughts right, that is until he heard crying. 

Naruto rushed over to were he heard the sound and saw Soifon on the ground with her hands over her face. 

"Soifon," said Naruto walking up to her and kneeling next to her.

"Naruto-kun. Yoruichi-sama left yesterday," said Soifon crying even harder. 

Soifon and Naruto had a bit of a wired relationship, Naruto would always be there to listen and lend a shoulder to her when training got hard. They also trained together. She had helped him develop the first two stages of the shunpo.

"Shhhhh. Calm down a bit and explain it to me," said Naruto.

Soifon nodded and looked at him in the eye. "Yesterday around noon, I sent a letter to… Yoruichi-sama telling I needed to speck to her. When she arrived here I told her that I loved her, with all my heart and soul… She smiled at me and said she loved me as well… She told me to always hold onto the ones I loved…, I didn't understand, but when I went to see her today. She was gone No one know where she was. It was announced only a few hours ago that she was has been labeled as a deserter and… and I am to take her place as Captain. I'm so confused right now" said Soifon between sobs, before grabbing Naruto into a fierce hug.

"Soifon she must have had a good reason for leaving, but if you want I'll stay here and support you," said Naruto as he hugged her back.

"You won't leave me will you Naruto-kun, I don't want to lose anyone else that's important to me," said Soifon with tears running down her face.

"I promise I'm not going anywhere," said Naruto as Soifon leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Thank you," said Soifon. They spent the rest of the night in an embrace.

(One month later)

Things around Shirati had gone wired. The captains of Squads 2, 3, 7, 9, 10, 11, and 12 had all either vanished or disappeared. All of the divisions had been replaced by a new captain except the 10, so the Vice captain Rangiku Masumoto would be running it for the time being. Squad 2's new captain was Soifon, squad 3's was surprisingly Gin, Squad 7's was a hulking Man named Sajin who had his head covered, sp the only thing you could really see were his eyes, Squad 9's Captain was a blind man Named Kaname, squad 11 got a man named Zaraki Kenpachi, and Squad 12 got one of the freakiest Captains anyone had ever seen. His name was Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"All captains and stand-ins are to state their names for the record. 1st Division Captain, and Commander-general Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai

"2nd Division and leader of the stealth Force Soifon

"3rd Division Captain Gin Ichimaru," said Gin

4th Division Captain Retsu Unohana," said Unohana

5th Division Captain Aizen Sosuke," said Aizen 

6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki," said a man who looked to be a noble. 

7th Division Captain Sajin," said the hulking man 

8th Division Captain Shunsui Kyoraku," said a man with a pink Haori over his captains haori.

9th Division Captain Kaname Tosan, said a blind man

10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Masumoto," said a very busty woman with orange hair. 

11th Division Captain Zaraki Kenpachi," said a man with spiked hair with bells in it

12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi," said a freak of nature. 

"13th Division lieutenant Kaien Shiba," said a man with purple hair. 

"No that we are all gathered it is time to select the Gradates who made the cut and may be excepted into the Gotei 13," said Yamamoto

Here you are the end to the Academy for Reapers Arc. The next arc is the start of Naruto's war with Nexus who I may revel in part 2 or 3 of the Arc. Trust me when I say this is a bad guy you will hate to hate. We'll also look into the Elemental Countries for some fun.


	7. Enemy from within

Zaara the Black: Here you go Vizards and Arrancar of all ages. I welcome you to Gone with the Wind: A Naruto Story chapter 7. Now it's time to begin.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Hollow speech**

_**Demon/Hollow thought**_

Zanpakto speech

(In Hueco Mundo)

Orochimaru was bowed in front of Nexus. Orochimaru had yet to see his face, but that didn't matter to Orochimaru. Nexus had kept his end of the bargain so Orochimaru would keep his, until he felt he didn't need to. Orochimaru now had a sword strapped to his side that resembled a snake. Orochimaru also wore a black clock, purple pants, and black boots, on the back of the clock was a skull and blade that was pointed down. That was Nexus's sign.

"Nexus-sama may I ask you what is your goal?" asked Orochimaru.

"**My goal is simple, but I do not yet trust you with this information. For now all you have to do is what I say. We must lay love for now, because a few of the more… feral Hollows would kill us if they know we are here. We must also watch out for the Menos classes.**

"Why is that Nexus-sama, you are easily the most powerful Hollow," said Orochimaru

"**Even I can not strike down 100000 menos class Hollows without nearly dieing," said Nexus.**

"Understandable. Since I have nothing to do I shall go and experiment on something's," said Orochimaru disappearing in a black vortex.

(In Soul Society)

It had been determined that nearly 300 students had not made the cut and were told to leave back to Rukon. Only 50 students made it into the Soul reaper ranks. The must they had to ever graduate had been about 500, and that was about 40 years ago. Most of the students had been sorted into divisions based on what they were good at The only ones left were Nanao, Momo, Renji, Rukia, Kira, and Naruto.

"Let us sort Nanao into a Division. Her report says she is good at Kido, and her power level is 1000 making her seated officer material," said Yamamoto. 

"With power like that she could be a captain in no time, but all my divisions' seats are full," said Rengiku. 

"I need an Officer for my 3rd seat right now," said Shunsui

taking a swig of Sake. 

"Very well Nanao will be placed in Squad 8. Are there any objections?" asked Yamamoto, when none came he contained. "Rukia Kuchki has already been placed in the 13th division so we can skip her.

Aizen stepped forward. "Sir if I may I would like Kira, Momo, Renji and Naruto in my Division. They have shown the ability to work well as a team and that is all I ask for the members of my division," said Aizen.

"I'm sorry Aizen, but I'll take Kira from you. I need a lieutenant and he fit's the bill. Sure I may have to train him up a bit as he's only as strong as a fourth seat right now, but soon he'll be able to take on any lieutenant with twice his training," said Gin.

"Very well Gin can have Kira, and Aizen can have the rest unless there is an Objection," said Yamamoto.

"Sir I would like Uzumaki-san in my Division," said Soifon shocking everyone. She had only taken in three people through out the whole deal.

"May I ask way?" said Yamamoto.

"My Division is still in utter chaos as Yoruichi was like a big sister to everyone in the Division. It would be a big help if we had a familiar face around to help stabilize things as everyone knows Naruto," said Soifon. 

"Granted. Meeting adjourned," said Yamamoto

(2nd Division)

Naruto sat in Soifon's office with three other excited idiots who were happy to work under a 'babe' like Soifon. Naruto got up and sat in her chair before laying his head down. The other three looked at him like he was crazy. 

"What the hell are you thinking? Captain Soifon will kill you for sitting in her seat," said a large man with large beads around his neck. He was Marechiyo Omaeda. A spoiled brat from the Omaeda clan. Naruto would admit he was pretty skillful, but he would get his ass beat by just about anyone. 

"Hey fatso blow it out your ass," said Naruto laughing as Omaeda's face went red.

Omaeda grabbed the hilt of his sword and was about to draw it when the door opened and Soifon walked in. The last time Naruto saw Soifon her hair was just long. Now it was in two ponytails wrapped with what appeared to be tape and two gold rings hanging on them. 

"Alright Omaeda stand down," said Soifon as Naruto got out of her seat and stood next to the others making sure Omaeda was on the other end of the line. "Alright listen up boys. Right now things are a bit hectic so listen closely. In one weeks time I will chose 2 candidates to battle for the title of Lieutenant of this division. Until then you are all to be on your best behavior," said Soifon before dismissing everyone, but Naruto took a seat across from her as she leaned into her chair.

"What's got you bugged?" asked Naruto.

The Omaeada clan bought Marechiyo way into being a candidate and I've elected you to be the second, but that's not the reason I asked you to stay behind. I needed a friend to talk to," said Soifon with a smile that was only matched by Naruto's own.

"And I'll always be there to listen when you need me to," said Naruto smiling at her

Soifon took Naruto's hand and smiled t him. "I know that Naruto-kun," said Soifon as they begun talking

(In a secret training Area- two days later)

Naruto arrived at an Area he and Renji claimed for themselves in their academy days. He need to train to keep himself sharp. So he sat under a tree and waited. A half hour passed before Renji appeared. 

"Hey bro. You up for a little spar," said Renji unsheathing his sword. 

Naruto hopped up and Pulled out his own. 

Naruto was the first to charged and throw a slash at Renji. Renji blocked and Pushed Naruto away before he could give him a second chance to strike. Naruto skidded to a halt before he charged again. Naruto jumped into the air and cut Renji on the shoulder. Renji swung around and forced Naruto to jump back. 

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Kido 63 thunder roar cannon," Yelled Renji firing the spell at Naruto. 

Naruto not wanting to give hit by this spell, jumped over the spell with a back flip. Naruto landed and Renji charged at Naruto aiming to take his head off, Naruto parried this and kicked Renji in the side sending him into a tree. Naruto flashed in front of Renji and put his blade to his throat. 

Naruto smiled at his friend. "Nice try Renji, but your going to have try harder," said Naruto smiling, before taking his sword away and helping Renji up 

"Yeah, yeah. Naruto I think you need to Momo," said Renji. 

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because this guy Aizen has been filling her head with junk lately. He praises her for the small things and it has me worried. The way she talks about him is unhealthy, mentally. I love Momo like a little sister, but she idolizes Aizen and I' m sure she'll only listen to you on things like this," said Renji. 

"There's probably nothing I can do, but I'll pay Aizen a visit," said Naruto.

(one Hour later)

Momo and Aizen stood in the 5th squads meditation Garden training when Naruto appeared. Momo stopped her training and gave Naruto a hug. Aizen smiled at the sence before him. "Ah to be young and in love," said Aizen without Momo or Naruto hearing him 

"Naruto-kun what are you doing here?" asked Momo grabbing on to Naruto's arm.

"I'm here to ask you to come on patrol with me. I also would like a word with Aizen in private," said Naruto. 

"Of course Naruto-kun," said Aizen leading Naruto to his Office once the door was closed Naruto glared at Aizen. This startled Aizen a bit that someone other then a Hollow would have the guts to glare at a captain. 

"Aizen tell me what are your plans for Momo?" asked Naruto in a quiet voice that could barely be heard.

"Why I only want her to reach her full potential. After all that's what all captains want. I want to make sure that anyone of the people in my squad could match a lieutenant," said Aizen with a smile.

"Hot bull shit. Listen Aizen I'm going to make this as clear as I can, so clean the wax out of your ears and listen up. I don't trust you. It's nothing personal it's just the way I was in life. I'm here to warn you that if anything happens to Momo, regardless of what it is you're the first one I'm coming after captain level power or not. Your ass will be grass so to speak," said Naruto making Aizen narrow his eyes a bit. 

Aizen's Brown eyes glared at Naruto's sea blue eyes in a way that they let each other know it was serious. It was a stare down that Aizen know could go on for days, maybe even weeks. Aizen know... no felt that Naruto meant business to threaten him like that, but he didn't know how far he would go to carry out that threat and if his eyes were any indication he would go pretty damn far to carry out his threat. Add that to the fact he manifested his Shikai as an Academy student, meant Aizen would probably have a time beating Naruto.

"Well Naruto-kun you have my word nothing will happen to Momo-chan," said Aizen.

"For your sake nothing better happen to her Aizen," said Naruto exiting the room.

"_Insolent boy. I should get rid of him before he complicates my plans to get to true heaven. Maybe I'll have a few hollows kill him soon. Yes Naruto-kun you'll wish you didn't try him," thought Aizen never losing his smile._

(With Naruto and Momo)

Naruto looked back at the door Aizen was behind. As Momo started to drag him away. He know that he just made an enemy out of the man. Naruto know that in the near futrue he and Aizen would come to blows and only one of them would walk away. 

"_Aizen when you strike I'll be there to stop you," thought Naruto._

-------------------------------------_  
_

Man I'm on fireeeeeeeeee. Two chapters in one day. Anyway I wanted Naruto at odds with at least one captain and I wanted it to be Aizen, he may be one of the coolest bad guys I've seen, but I still don't like him. 

One more thing Aizen and Nexus's plans are similar, but differ greatly. I'll leave it up to you to figure at for the time being. 


	8. Naruto vs Nexus: Let me see your power

Zaara the Black: Residents of The Rukon Distract here is chapter 8 of Gone with the wind: A Naruto Story.

Now some of you are really wondering who the Hell is Nexus I mean you said who he is, but never what he is. Well I'll revel that in this chapter. Let's get this show the hell on.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/hollow speech**

_**Demon/hollow thought**_

Zanpakto speech

(With Nexus) 

Nexus was board and it was getting to him. For nearly 1000 years his body had been recovering form the damage he suffered at the hands of Yamamoto in their last and greatest battle. And finally, after nearly 1000 years Nexus was back and ready to complete his plans. Nexus stood and let his joints crack.

"**I think it's time I saw how the world has changed and have a little fun," said Nexus snapping his fingers and disappearing.**

(Soul Society- three days after Squad entries)

Naruto, Momo, Renji, Haku, and Nanao had been given a mission by Yamamoto himself to deal with a large pack of Hollows that had appeared just outside of the former Edo region. Naruto was given tactical command with Nanao as his second. They arrived at their gate and left immediately. 

(In real World)

It was early in the afternoon when they arrived in the former Edo region. They landed in an old run down village, but they couldn't find any hollows. 

"Something's not right here," said Renji putting his hand on his blade.

"Hey Nanao, do you sense anything in the area?" asked Naruto as Nanao pulled out a device that let her locate Hollows.

"No Naruto. I don't get it the Area was packed with Hollows when we got the scan earlier," said Nanao.

"**Perhaps I could answer you young lady," came a voice off to the right.**

Nanao pulled her dagger from her left sleeve, while Renji, Momo, Naruto, and Haku drew their swords and got into their stances. The person they were looking at was a man in his late 30's early 40's, standing at 6'0", he had long gray hair that fell to mid-back, gray eyes that looked colder then any hollows, he wore a gray clock that fell to his knees, black shirt, black pants, gray belt, black boots and a chain with a skull and sword on it. On his waist was a sword that looked like the hilt was made of bone and his guard looked like a small dragon skull.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Naruto tighten his grip on his sword.

"**Impatient aren't we. My name would be Nexus if I had a name. I was and still am the first Modern Hollow," said the man bowing. **

Nanao paled and nearly dropped her dagger. "That's impossible. The first Hollow was said to be a dead dragon that turned into a Hollow from grief of losing his loved ones," said Nanao.

"**Not even close. It is true however that the first Hollow had Dragon like abilities. While I may no longer wear the mask I am that very Hollow," said Nexus.**

"I don't give a damn if you were Kami himself. Tell us what happened to the Hollows that were in the area. Answer me before i get to cutting," said Naruto ready to attack this... thing.

"**Oh yes those children. They got out of line so I ate them one by one. They tasted oh so good too, almost as good a humans when their in their prime ," said Nexus smiling.**

"Your one sick bastard you KNOW THAT!!" said Renji charging Nexus.

"Renji wait!" yelled Nanao only for the call to come to late.

Renji was upon his and tried to cut off his head. Nexus didn't even move as the blade hit his neck. Nexus pulled the blade away, before punching Renji in the gut, Nexus then kicked Renji into a near by building, knocking him and braking a few of his bones.

"Oh my God Renji!" Yelled Momo running over to her fallen friend.

"_What the fuck! He swatted Renji away like he was a bug. This is no Hollow, hell it's not even a demon. It's something else entirely," thought Naruto_

"Fuck this. Haku, Nanao, Momo get Renji and return to Soul society, I'll be right behind you," said Naruto spinning his blade over his head.

But Naruto…," started Haku only to be cut off by Nexus.

"**Listen to your friend girl. You don't want to be here in the next few minutes," said Nexus flaring his power making Nanao throw up.**

_"Naruto, please be safe. This is no ordinary Hollow your dealing with," thought Nanao_**  
**

The girls quickly retrieved Renji and left.

"It's just you and me now you sick psycho-headed ass hollow. Let the 4 winds Howl Yasei Kaze!" yelled Naruto unsealing his blade. 

Nexus looked at Naruto with a bit of glee before unsheathing his sword. Naruto raised Yasei Kaze, before charging Nexus with all the speed he had. Naruto brought the sword down only to find Nexus block it with his hand. Nexus used his blade to cut at Naruto. Naruto back flipped out the way, but in the process the tie holding his hair together was cut off. Naruto skidded to a halt and glared at the Hollow. Nexus appeared in front of Naruto and hit him with a right hook sending him into a wall. Naruto Quickly got up and slammed his right foot into Nexus's face, before he turned in the air and slammed his left foot into his face sending Nexus to the ground. Nexus quickly got up and charged Naruto, only for Naruto to slash at Nexus's head. Nexus dodged and kicked Naruto in the face forcing Naruto back

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Boy you fight well, for one so young. Amuse me some more!" Yelled Nexus charging like a wild bore.**

Naruto Brought up one of his wind shields only for it to be shattered like a piece of glass when Nexus cut at it. Naruto was thrown back into the castle. Naruto stood and felt blood pour out of a few gashes on his left arm and from under his left eyes.

"Damn it. This… this… thing is not even using his full power. It's toying with us!!" yelled Yasei (That's what I'm going to refer to him as when he's talking to Naruto)

"_Don't matter. This thing is going down one way or another," thought Naruto._

"YASEI KAZE: HURRICANE STRIKE!!" YELLED Naruto unleashing a blast of wind that was so powerful it leveled half the village. 

Nexus was standing there with a real sick grin on his face. **"Boy that was a strong attack. I was scared for a second. I'm sure that was strong enough to take out at least 2 middle class Menos and 5 regular menos," said Nexus.**

Nexus disappeared and slammed his foot into Naruto's gut sending him flying. Nexus appeared above Naruto and tried to slash his head off only for Naruto to use, both Yasei Kaze and its wind cased abilities as a shield. Naruto used this opportunity to kick Nexus in the face sending him back.

Nexus raised his Blade and a gray energy ball started to appear. By the time it had gather full energy it was at least the size of 12 basketballs. Nexus throw the ball at Naruto. Naruto unleashed all the wind power he had to try and block the attack. He made at least 9 wind shields that were all smashed until it Hit Naruto blasting him back into a 10 foot deep, 20 foot wide crater. Naruto was now bleeding worse the he was s few minutes ago, he also had a few broken ribs and he knew that his right arm was banged up pretty good if the pain shooting through it was any sign. 

"Bastard… I'm goi…ng to… get you…," said Naruto panting. He was almost out of energy and Yasei revered back to its sealed form right after he landed in the crater. 

"**HumHumHumHum. You put up quite the fight boy, even if I was only using about 11 percent of my full power to fight you. I'll let you live boy. Grow strong quickly, because I want to fight you again. Oh and tell Yamamoto that Nexus is back and if he interferes more then nessacery whole towns will vanish," said Nexus disappearing, but not before taking off his chain and putting it in Naruto's hand.**

"You can… Bet that… I'll get stronger quickly… you sick son… of a… bitch," said Naruto though the pain. The last thing he saw and heard was Nanao yelling out his name.

(In the Fourth Division)

Nanao, Momo, and Haku were by Naruto and Renji's beds. Both were out like lights, but Naruto got the worst of it. Soifon know Naruto wouldn't be in any condition to fight once he woke up so she gave the position of Vice captain to Omadea with the condition that if Naruto challenged him he had to accept it. Zaraki and Zabuza stood in the door of the Forth division. They always had to get patched up by them after spars and battles so they had a good relationship. (I know I know, but bare with)

"Man that must have been some kind of Hollow to do this to the kid," said Zabuza.

"Huh what makes you say that?" said Zaraki thinking that Naruto would be a good challenge.

"The damn kid doesn't know the meaning of the words give up or surrender. When i fought him it was do or Die and he did.," said Zabuza putting his head on the wall.

"If that's the case he would have been perfect for the 11th Division then. Because that's something I can admire," said Zaraki as Unohana walked up.

"You two should know to keep it down. We have two men who are in bad shape," said Unohana making them leave. 

Momo got up saying she had to go and report to her Captain about the mission, Haku left and said she had other pariants to arrend to. Nanao got up and walked over to the window and looked up. It was night time and Naruto would have loved the view.She looked back at her two friends in worry. Naruto and Renji didn't look so good. Unohana said that Renji would be up by late evening tomorrow at the latest and Naruto would be up in a week tops. But that's not what had her worried. It was the fact that both Renji and Naruto got hurt by a Hollow who could give the Commander-general a run for his Money.

_**My name would be Nexus if I had a name. I was and still am the first Modern Hollow.**_

Those same damn words rang in her head, but she know that if this Nexus was as strong as she thought he was then Soul Society would need a hero to save them. Nanao looked at Naruto who had a look of peace on his face.

Nanao walked over to him and lightly bit her lit drawing a bit of blood before she kissed him on the lips. When she pulled back she cried a bit. _"Naruto wake up soon because i love you," thought Nanao placing her head on his chest._

First major Battle and Naruto got wiped. Somebody call 911. Anyway I know you guys what to know how powerful Nexus is and I can honestly say he's in a class all his own. Look forward to the next chapter as I have more plans for Naruto and Nanao. 


	9. After the battle

Zaara the black: Here is chapter 9 of Gone with the wind: a Naruto Story

I know I let Naruto get his ass beat last chapter, but it was necessary to promote the War.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Hollow speech**

_**Demon/hollow thought**_

Zanpakto speech

(Yamamoto's office)

Yamamoto sat behind his Desk and Across from him sat the Kyubi in human form. Kyubi looked a bit like Naruto, but red hair and blood red eyes. He wore a black and red long jacket with no sleeves, black pants, and boots. On his side was a pair of Daos (Broadswords)

"Kyubi-dono why have you come out of hell? I hope it's about something other then the lack of souls your getting lately," said Yamamoto. Kyubi was the only creature that would probably come into Yamamoto's office like he owned it. Yamamoto respected the Kyubi as a fighter, but as a person he had a little to much personality.

"**Believe it or not Yamamoto it's more important then a few weak human souls, I felt Naruto in pain. I guess our connection can never truly be broken, unless one of us dies (Again). But we have more important things to discuss like Naruto's little fight With Nexus. Yes i do know about that battle. I thought you took him down 1000 years ago?" said Kyubi glaring at the old Commander-general.  
**

"I thought I did as well, but it seems that he was only hiding himself. Nexus was a powerful Hollow, and by the time we had our final showdown Hollow numbers had already swelled to a point it would take thousands of Reapers to kill them all," said Yamamoto

"**Damn it. Those Hollow fuckers are getting out of hand. Some even tried to enter hell. Listen contact me in about 3 months. I'll be here to train Naruto. He's going to need it if he does what i think he will," said Kyubi standing up. **

"Wait, why don't you and I find and kill Nexus. I'm sure he can't beat us both. We're both powerful," said Yamamoto

"**Sorry Yamamoto. You and I both know we can only interfere so much any more and the only reason I'm even able to train Naruto is because he and I were once shared a body and mind. For kani's sake, i'm alrady braking a rule. Interfering in mortal affairs," said Kyubi.**

"You are right Kyubi-dono, but if nexus is as dangerous as I think he is. We may need you to step in even if we both brake a few rules to do so," said Yamamoto.

"**I Understand Yamamoto, but I will only step in for Naruto's sake," said Kyubi disappearing in a swirl of flames.**

(4th Division Station)

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He felt sluggish. He looked around and found himself in the forth Division rest station. It took another few minutes for his ears to catch up with him and he heard humming. He looked to the right and saw Nanao humming while reading a book.

"Nanao-chan," said Naruto realizing that his throat was raw.

Nanao stopped humming and looked at Naruto. "Naruto-kun you're finally awake! Hang on while I get you some water," said Nanao leaving the room. She returned a few minutes later with a glass in her hand.

After helping him sit up she helped him drink. "Thank you for getting me some water Nanao-chan. How long have I been out?" asked Naruto starting to feel a bit sore on his ribs.

"You've been out for about a week. Renji got out only three days ago and after that battle he requested a transfer into the 11th Division so the next time he takes on someone like Nexus he'll be ready," said Nanao

Naruto smiled. "Good for Renji. I thought he was to slow for the 5th anyway," said Naruto as Nanao hugged him and started to cry. "Nanao-chan?" said Naruto.

Nanao was crying into his shoulder. "Baka. I thought you were dead when I first saw your body after that fight with Nexus. I was scared that I would lose you. We all were. Never do that again Naruto, I love you too much too lose you," said Nanao not realizing what she had said.

Naruto for his part was shocked. Nanao loved him, she said it herself. He grabbed Nanao in a gentle hug and kissed her on the lips. "Nanao, the only reason I'm even alive is because I couldn't die, not until I saw your smile and even if I did die I would come back just for you," said Naruto causing Nanao to blush.

"Naruto I want to be with you with all my heart, but I'm scared of what might come of it if it dosen't work out between us," said Nanao looking away.

Naruto grabbed her chin gently and made her look at him. "Nanao, I'm scared as well, but I'm willing to give it a try," said Naruto pulling her into a hug.

"Alright, let's give it a try," said Nanao hugging Naruto back.

(Outside in the hall)

Renji heard the whole thing and couldn't be happier for his two friends, but he needed to talk to Naruto and it was of the up most importance that he did it now.

Renji walked in just as Nanao kissed Naruto. "Hey lovebirds break it up," said Renji making Nanao and Naruto jump apart with blushes on their faces. Renji would have laughed if he didn't need to talk to Naruto. " Nanao I need to talk to your new boyfriend alone for a minute," said Renji with a grin.

Nanao walked out and mumbled something about "finding was to kill red haired monkeys with shit eating grins" making both Naruto and Renji laugh.

"So Renji what did you need to talk to me about," said Naruto looking at Renji.

"Listen, we both got our asses handed to us by this bastard Nexus, so I figure if we train to be at least captain Level then we have a chance to beat him," said Renji.

"I know Renji, I know, but that bastard was on a whole other level. He beat us with only 11 percent of his full power Renji. What ever it takes to beat him, were way behind," said Naruto

"I guess your right, but we're both stronger then we look. While you were out I was able to awaken my Shikai," said Renji smiling.

"Good, now all we have to do is train 10 years to get bankai and we set," said Naruto.

"Once your out we've going to train like hell," said Renji leaving the room.

Once Naruto was by himself he moved his left arm and found that it still stung. Naruto knew Nexus was no joke, but that was insane about the way he fought. He toyed with his enemy, before delivering the death blow, or in Naruto's case the knockout punch even when Naruto hit him with all the power he could muster in one attack he still lost.

"Boy. To become stronger you and I will have to fight more hollows. I noticed that you get stronger when fighting better opponents," said Yasei. 

"Your right. Once I'm fully healed we'll work our asses off," said Naruto, just before Nanao walked in.

(With Yamamoto)

Yamamoto was facing the window as two people walked in. "You wanted to see us Yamamoto-sama?" asked one of them.

"Yes. I need Naruto trained. He is strong. Maybe stronger then me. I give you two full permission to train him as you see fit, even go as far to release your Zanpakto. This is a top priority. With Nexus around again things could get bad real quick," said Yamamoto.

Both figures bit their lips. "Yes Commander-general," they said.

"Oh by the way Minato, make sure Kushina doesn't baby him to much. He is after all a soul reaper," said Yamamoto smiling.

Minato smiled as happy tears ran down Kushina's eyes at Yamamoto's words. "I can't make any promises sir. We have 17 years to make up," said Minato hugging his wife.

"Sir. Thank you for this," said Kushina bowing to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto chuckled. "No need to think me dear. After all he is your son, what right do I have to keep people from their families," said Yamamoto as they walked out.

(Chapter end)

Here you are. Sorry about not updating Saturday and Sunday, but I had to watch my cousins and go to a family gathering. There's also the fact that I was on spring brake. I'll update at least three times this weekend to make up for it.


	10. Reunion of the Namikaze Family

Zaara the Black: Hello souls for hollows. Here is chapter 10 for Gone with the wind: A Naruto story. Hope you enjoy this chapter, because i put a lot of time into it to make it worthwhile.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Hollow speech**

_**Demon/Hollow thought**_

Zanpakto speech

00000000000000000000000000000000000

(Naruto's hospital bed)

Even though he had been threatened by Haku, Nanao, Momo, Soifon, and Unohana, Naruto could not stay in the bed for to long, he never could. As quietly as he could he took off towards a training ground. 45 minutes later Nanao walked in only to see Naruto gone.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Yelled Nanao

(2nd division training ground)

Naruto looked behind him as he heard that and rubbed his head. "Nanao's going to kill me when she sees me training," said Naruto

Just after Naruto said that two people jumped out and slashed at him. Naruto blocked using his sword and sheath.

"It's not nice to attack people," said Naruto.

They both jumped back as Naruto put his sheath back in his belt. He could tell one was male, while the other was female, but other then that he could tell nothing. The male charged and brought his sword up to slash at Naruto's arm. Naruto parried and kicked out, but his leg connected to the second attackers arm. Naruto jumped back and put his sword in a guard position that didn't leave him open. The male attacker looked at the female attacker and both nodded.

The male slammed his sword into the ground. "Lightning of the heavens Raikou!" yelled the man. His sword grow long and turned into a cross spear with a 11 inch yellow wrap hanging off the end.

The woman held her sword out to the side while holding two fingers in front of her like half a ram sign. "Let the waters swirl Uzumaki!" yelled the woman. Her sword became a wide board sword with 5 rings in it.

Naruto spun his blade over his head. "So you want to play like that huh? Fine then. Let the 4 winds howl Yasei Kaze!" yelled Naruto soon taking it in both of his hands.

The woman charged first and jumped into the air. She brought her sword down in an arc intent to cut his arm off. Naruto raised Yasei Kaze above his head and stopped the attack. Naruto felt water fall on his face. The woman jumped and Naruto could swear she smiled at him, before a small title wave hit him. Then as if by her command the waters started to spin. Naruto could hardly move until he focused his wind powers into a small counter spin stopping the water for a few minutes.

"Lightning Blitz!" yelled the man jumping on the water after Naruto. Naruto managed to get out of the whirlpool only to get zapped by the man. Naruto fell to the ground clutching his gut as both his attackers leveled their weapons at him.

"I thought you were stronger, but if two 3rd seats over powered you then your in trouble," said the man.

"Alright what the fuck is going on? Why the hell did you two attack me?" asked Naruto as they took their blades away.

"It was to see how well your skills have come along I'm not disappointed, but I'm not impressed You still held us for more then three minutes, but that's not good enough," said the man.

"Alright who the hell are you?" asked Naruto.

The man and woman both removed their masks and Naruto saw a man that looked like him and a woman with red hair, and green eyes. "My name is Manito Namikaze or better known in life as the first Hokage 3rd seat of squad 10 and this is Kushina Uzumaki my wife and 3rd seat of squad 9. We're your parents Naruto," said Manito.

Naruto was stunned. Here he was not only in the presence of both his mother and father, but the man who also sealed Kyubi in him. Naruto slammed his sword intro the ground, walked up to Manito and slugged him so hard he went flying back by 10 feet. "Manito!" yelled Kushina looking at where her husband landed.

"YOU ASSHOLE! That's only a taste of what I'm going to do to you in a few minutes. My life was hell thanks to the fox you sealed into me. I survived over 200 beatings at the hands of the people that you wanted to protect. If it wasn't for old man Sarutobi and Iruka-sensei I would have snapped on day one. Now I'm going to do to you what has been done to me. Kushina, if you're my mother then stand back," said Naruto jumping back to his sword.

"Naruto wait!" Yelled Kushina

Manito didn't even have time to bring up his guard as Naruto charged at him with the second stage of Flash step and started to wildly attack Manito with everything he had. Naruto spun and kicked Manito in the gut sending him into a tree. Manito got up only to find Naruto right back at his thorat.

"Alright mister I think you need a time out. Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Kido 61 Six Rods Prison of Light," said Kushina. Six rods of white light surrounded Naruto and stopped him in his place.

"Damn it! Let me go so I can kill him!" yelled Naruto.

"I guess you're mad huh?" said Manito looking at Naruto with a sad expression on his face.

"Mad!? Mad is the biggest fucking understatement of the whole fucking decade! Mom I understand died in childbirth, she had no control over that… but you, you not only take away my change at a normal life, but you leave me all alone in a village with people who would kill me in a heart beat! You used that seal knowing that I would be alone in the fucking world!" yelled Naruto with tears falling from his eyes.

"Naruto it was a tough choice for me to make. I had to protect the village somehow. I was there Kage, they looked at me to save them. They had so much faith in me I thought it would be enough to stop them from hating you hating you," said Manito looking down as the binding spell on Naruto broke.

"You're damn right it wasn't enough! See you later Mom, Manito-teme," said Naruto sealing his sword and barley missing the flinch that Manito had.

"I could say you desired that, but…," started Kushina.

"I know I know, but it hurts more seeing him hurt like that," said Manito.

(In Naruto Home)

Nanao sat in a chair with a hard look on her face. The room she was in was well finished and looked decent. This was Naruto's home. He stayed there when not on duty and Nanao was one of 4 people who know about it. The door opened and Nanao saw it was Naruto and just as she was about to yell at him she saw the look on his face. Anger, Hate, Sadness, and pain. What ever got to him he needed her as the caring girlfriend not the bossy girlfriend.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?" asked Nanao pulling him into a hug.

"I meet my parents just a little while ago," said Naruto

"And?" asked Nanao leading him to the couch.

"Remember how I told you how the fourth Hokage sealed the Kyubi into me?" After seeing her nod he went on. "It turns out that the bastard is my father and the worst part is I don't think I can ever forgive him for what he did to me. The loneliness was so unbearable in Konoha, that I thought I would die from pain, until old man Sarutobi helped me out of it, and then more people came into my life. Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, and Ino some what. They saved me from that dark pit called loneliness, and I'm grateful. I don't ever want to fill that again," said Naruto as the tears that he held in for so long fanilly started to fall.

Nanao pulled Naruto into a hug and started to stroke his hair. She had always seen him as a strong person, but even he had a weakness. "Shah. It's Okay Naruto-kun I'm here for you and I always will be," said Nanao kissing his forehead.

(I could be an ass and end it here, but I'm not that cruel)

(The next Day)

Naruto meet with Renji and they decided to spar.

"Okay bro full on battle. Shikai only," said Naruto usheathing his sword.

"Right. Roar Zabimaru," Said Renji swapping his hand over the blade. It extended into a sword with six 5 inches bars and looked like it could cause a person much pain.

"Let the 4 winds Howl Yasei Kaze," said Naruto spinning his blade in the air.

Naruto jumped in the air and then slammed his blade into the ground right were Renji was, Renji jumped out the way and slashed at Naruto. Zabimzaur's blade shot a straight line towards Naruto. This Surprised Naruto as he brought his sword up to block it.

"Nice trick," said Naruto as Renji smirked.

Renji redirected the blade and it slammed into Naruto's stomach sending him into a tree. Naruto jumped up and was about to charge when Manito and Kushina appeared.

"What do you want mom," said Naruto sealing his sword.

"Bro this is your mom?" asked Renji.

"Naruto there's no time for that. Manito, Haku, Zabuza, Momo, you and I have a mission," said Kushina.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"We are to go to the land of Fire in the elemental Countries. It appears that a base at the boarder was attacked. Several people died. Two mid B-ranked Hollows were spotted in the area and we are to slay them. We leave in two hours, Manito is leader for this mission and personal feelings are not to be brought here Naruto," said Kushina.

"I see. Renji will have to spar another time. I'll see you later," said Naruto leaving with Manito and Kushina.

"Yeah later," said Renji sealing Zabumaru and walking away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Now I've ended it. Tell me what you think of this chapter. I liked how it went down in the SS- town.


	11. B ranked battle begens

Zaara the Black: Here is chapter 7 for Gone with the Wind: a Naruto Story. Anyways thanks for letting me know I spelled the Fourths name wrong. I fix it in this chapter.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Hollow speech**

_**Demon/Hollow thought**_

Zanpakto speech

0000000000000000000000000000000

(On the Boarder)

Two years. It had been two years since the Death Of Naruto Uzumaki and things had gone from bad to worse. Sand had declared war on the lead and Cloud and Stone refused to aid either side, for fear of total annihilation. Stone was still recovering from a land slide that happened 6 months ago that was caused by a gang of b-ranked Stone missing nin. Cloud was no better off as their 'container' went crazy after she was raped, by over 20 jonins and the Raikage and destroyed over half the village.

"Hey Sakura we need medical supplies over here," came the voice of one Sasuke Uchiha. He changed after Naruto died. He no longer cared what the villagers thought of Naruto, but if they bad mouthed Naruto in front of Sasuke they would be killed on the spot. The Council had offered him the office of Hokage, but he refused saying that it was Naruto's Destiny to wear that hat not his. He sometimes still refused to believe Naruto was really gone. (He wars Chunin clothes)

"Coming Sasuke," said Sakura picking up a small crate of meds. She herself had changed. She no longer wished to live in the village after her mother had thrown a party with more then 50 of her lady family members and their 'costumers' for the death of Naruto. Sakura was o fool. She know what most of her family members did and refused to do it point blank. That was the true reason she became a ninja she her mother wouldn't try to whore her out. (She's in her time skip uniform, but with longer hair)

"Hurry up Sakura," came the hard voice of Hinata. She had changed the most out of everyone who know Naruto. After his death she took his headband and keep it. People tried to take it from her, but she refused to let anyone have it, even Iruka. She now wore it around her right arm as a testament to him. She had also become one of the most badass Konoichi in the village and nobody could touch her. Aside from that she didn't want a reason ship with anyone. (She wears what Tenten wears, but in blue)

"I wonder if we should get ready and go? Out of the 100 people who were here only 30 survived," said Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san our orders are to remain here until further notice," said a girl with buns. Her name was Tenten. She know Naruto better then anyone thought she did. It was hard to tell by the way they reacted to each other in the exams. They were actually friends who lived in the same apartment complex in the slums.

"Your right, but this war is starting to get out of hand. With that Gaara bitch running around we have problems," said Sasuke shaking his head. (Yes I called Gaara a bitch; I did a little sex change)

"Tisk, Tisk, Tisk, flattery will get you no were, but a one way ticket to hell Sasuke-_kun_," came a sickly beautiful voice from behind them.

"Oh no," said Sasuke activating his Sharingan.

Behind them was a girl with long red hair that looked kind of messy, green eyes, and angelic face, curves in all the right places, large b-cup breasts, she wire a black shirt that exposed her stomach, fishnet armor, a brown skirt, and knee high boots.

"Gaara," said Sasuke. He had run into this Psycho chick many times and every time was force to retreat. She made a game of it. This time would be different. He had been training to use a move Kakashi taught him with out hand signs.

"You sound as if you're not happy to see me Sasuke-_kun_. Oh well DIE UCHIHA!!" yelled Gaara charging with her sand lashing out. Sasuke got into the fire fighting stance and waited for Gaara just as she was about to hit him they saw something blurry come in between them and hit both of them knocking them out.

"Sasuke," said Sakura rushing over, just as she was about to get to him a kunai hit him in the heart killing him.

"Ha no more Uchiha," said a sound Nin until he saw a wind Kunai get past Gaara's shield an kill her, by hitting her throat. "An eye for an eye asshole," said Tenten holding out 8 more just like it.

"We got the weapons Mistress of Konoha here as well as the Killer Hyuga, be careful," said The Sand nin as 20 more appeared.

"Ready Hinata?" asked Tenten spinning a few of the Kunai on her fingers.

"Ready Tenten," said Hinata pulling out a huya's jin

(Slightly in the after life)

Sasuke was freaking out. He just saw himself get hit with a Kunai and way the hell was he having a hard time breathing. He looked across and saw Gaara in the same predicament, but she was yelling at a raccoon that did not look pleased and a man dressed in monk's robes.

Sasuke didn't give a damn about as two… things appeared around them. One was at least 9 feet tall and resembled a man wearing a full black bone suit. His mask was in the shape of a Wolf. The other was shaped like a hawk and had very large wings.

"**Well look what we have here my friend, we came for a feast, but I didn't thank we could get desert too, the boy looks rather tasty," said the black skull one.**

"**Quiet talking and let's eat. It's been nearly a week and I'm starved and you know how i love young girls especially the red heads," said the Bird.**

The Bone man charged at Sasuke who tried to active his Sharingan only for nothing to happen. He ducked as the Bone man tried to strike him with his claws. He felt something collide with his back and Know it was Gaara. "Do you have any clue what the hell these things are Bastard?" asked Gaara.

"How the hell should I know Bitch?" said Sasuke.

"**It won't matter because soon you'll be in my belly," said The Hawk. **

He dived at Gaara, but flow back up as a strong concentration of wind nearly hit it. He looked over and saw a group of people in Soul Reapers clothes, but only the blonde with whiskers had his blade drawn.

"**What the hell," said the bone Hollow. **

"Who would have thought I would be saving your sorry ass twice Sasuke Uchiha. Looks like we got two heading for the society once we're done here," said Naruto putting Yasei Kaze on his shoulder and having that old foxy grin on his face.

N-Naruto. You're alive," said a shocked Sasuke who was nearly crying in joy.

"Yes and no, but it will have to wait for later," said Naruto

"Momo, Naruto, Haku, take on the bone guy, while Zabuza, Kushina, and I handle the Bird," said Minato pulling out his sword.

"Right," said everyone getting into their groups.

"**Damn. Split up!" yelled Bone taking off to the left, while hawk took off to the right.**

Just as everyone began giving chase Minato looked at Gaara and Sasuke. "You two don't move," said Minato. After getting a nod he followed Zabuza and Kushina.

(With Naruto's group)

Bone had lead them to a large field and glared at them. His body seemed to gain muscle as done spikes shot out of his back and arms. Naruto jumped in front of him and waited.

"Haku-chan, Momo-chan release your Zanpakto," said Naruto.

"SNAP Tobiume!" said Momo as her blade straightened out and three prongs shot out.

"Attack and protect tsumetai kokoro (Icy Heart)!" said Hake had her sword turned into an ice blue blade that looked like it came from midevil times. It was wide at the base and got narrow at the tip, but on her left arm was an ice, blue sheild that resembled the sword.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Haku-chan you use a dual Zanpakto," said Naruto.

"Even thought Commander Yamamoto says it is I disagree. My Zanpakto is only a sword that comes with the shield when released," said Haku.

"**All is talk is getting tiresome. COME AT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT SOUL REAPERS!!" yelled the Hollow.**

Naruto spun Yasei Kaze over his head gathering the wind. "With pleasure beast. I always wanted to found out how easy Yasei could cut though bone," said Naruto charging.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Yes I ended it here, because I wanted to. I may let Nanao and Renji come in as back up. On another note I may not be able to meet my three chapter quote. If I can't then forgive me.


	12. My reasons for fighting

Zaara the Black: Here is chapter 12 of Gone with the wind: A Naruto. Last chapter I started a battle with a Hollow, now the conclusion

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Hollow speech**

_**Demon/Hollow thought**_

Zanpakto speech

000000000000000000000000000

(With Naruto's Group)

Naruto charged at the Bone Hollow, with Yeasi Kaze spinning over his head. Naruto stopped the spin and brought down the blade only for the Hollow to block with his massive arm covered in bone like armor.

"Naruto-kun, move," yelled Momo. Naruto jumped back just in time for a pink energy attack to hit the hollow in the chest, followed by a rapid strike from Haku that nearly took the Hollows head. Haku, Momo, and Naruto quickly regrouped as The Hollow jumped back and started to throw bone shaped knifes at them. Naruto grabbed Momo by the waist, making her blush as he and Haku jumped back. The bones stuck into the earth and stayed there, right before blowing up.

Naruto landed in a tree and Haku landed next to him. Naruto set Momo down before he jumped at the Hollow and swung Yasei Kaze at him as concentrated wind struck the Hollow in the chest knocking him back about 10 feet. Momo and Haku took that time to use Kido.

"Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end. Kido 75. Quintet of 1 kan Iron Pillars!" Yelled Momo as 5 iron rods hit the Hollow temporally stopping his movements.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bares the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens! Kido 73. Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down," yelled Haku firing two shots at the Hollow hitting it in the chest.

"**Damn brats," said Bone pulling the rods out of his skin.**

"Sorry, but I'm not about to give you a chance to recover you soulless monster," said Naruto attacking him from above.

The hollow was forced to jump back as the blade kept coming at him. He was getting mad and knew he would have to use the useless power he had to put an end to this fight or else he would die. Taking Yasei Kaze to the shoulder he glared into Naruto's eyes with widened.

"**Normally I rely on my claws and bones to take down my pray, but you forced me to do this kid," said the Hollow.**

"Forced you to do…," Naruto didn't finish as his eyes went blank.

(Naruto's mind)

Naruto was in his mind, but he was in Konoha. He looked down an Ally and saw the villagers beating something

"_Hey stop that!!" yelled Naruto charging the closet one only to realize that he couldn't hit it. _

"Demon sum we'll teach you a lesson about stealing from hard working folks," said the leader of the group.

Naruto looked down and paled at what he saw. It was himself. This was the worst beating he ever got it lasted for nearly 9 hours and even when the ANBU showed up, they still beat him and the ANBU even joined in.

"**I hope you like it, because you'll relive this moment until your so broken you'll beg me to devour you," said Bone. **

The memory kept replaying itself over and over for what seemed like hours to Naruto. Soon Naruto started to cry out and hold his head until he fell to the ground with tears in his eyes. _"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI STOP THIS MADNESS!!" yelled Naruto until he heard something he missed._

"No matter what you do to me, I'll always get up, always fight and I won't back down. I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I won't quiet," said the young Naruto after they backed off a bit.

"And what makes you say that demon," said the leader

Naruto remembered this part, because it was the day he declared his true dream to the world. He diced to recite it with his younger self. "Because one day, I'll be so strong you'll have to respect me for not my power, not my reputation, but for who controls the power, for who I am. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Believe it," the two Naruto's said together and the memory shattered into pieces.

(Back in reality)

Haku and Momo had dared not interfere, because they feared what would happen to Naruto if they did. It lasted for about ten minutes until Naruto eyes narrowed and he grabbed Yasei Kaze tightly before slashing off Bone's arm. Bone jumped back and yelled out in pain

"Bastard No one gave you the go ahead to enter my mind," said Naruto cranking his neck.

"**Damn brat of a reaper," said Bone charging at Naruto with a speed that could be on par with a 7th seat.**

Naruto stood there until the last moment he disappeared. He appeared behind the Hollow only for the Hollow to scream in pain as his mask was cut.

"Momo-chan did you see that?" asked Haku.

"No Haku-chan. He moved fast almost as fast as Captain Soifon and that saying something," said Momo.

"You haven't disappeared yet meaning your going to rot in hell. Enjoy and before you go you have my sympathies you heartless bastard," said Naruto in a cold tone, before sealing his sword and sheathing it. Just as he did that a large set of gates came out the ground. Both sides had a skeleton with one arm on the chest. The gate opened up and an even larger blade stabbed the Hollow and made him disappear into the gate before it closed.

Haku and Momo ran up to Naruto who stood there with his back to them. "Naruto-kun are you alright?" Momo asked.

Naruto smiled at her before a single tear made its way down his right check making Momo stop in front of him. "Momo-chan I'm fine and I shall never forget the reason why wanted to be strong n the first place ever again, because that is who I am. Naruto Uzumaki, believe it," said Naruto Picking Momo up and swinging her around in a hug missing the full face blush.

(Other battle field- 5 minutes earlier)

Zabuza sat on the Hollow with a cigarette in his mouth. "Man this Hollow sucked. Kushina are you sure it's a mid b-ranked Hollow, cause it fought like a low c level to me," said Zabuza passing the cigarette to Minato.

"Hang on," said Kushina pulling it out a scanner and doing a quick scan. "What the hell? It says here that this thing is only a c-ranked hollow mid at best. This is not good if Hollows are able to start fooling our tech,"

"Some one set us up. Who ever did it made it look like there were two high level Hollows in the area, when there was only one. I guess it was Nexus. This is getting out of hand we need to put an end to him…Soon," said Minato finishing the Hollow.

"Let's go find the kinds," said Kushina, just as a huge gate sprung up.

"I'll be damned. The brats actually won," said Zabuza

(Back with Sasuke and Gaara)

Everyone had returned to Sasuke and Gaara to see them about to come to blows.

"Alright enough," said Minato.

"Will someone tell me what in the name of Kami is going on here," said Sasuke as Haku took the better part of ten minutes to explain it to Sasuke and Gaara, before they performed a soul burial on them.

"Let's go home," said Naruto using his sword like a key.

(Up in the Clouds)

"Damn. I wanted to see my experiments work better then that. Kukukuku. I still got very useful data on those three, but still Naruto-kun will be even more of a nuisance then even Minato ever was," said Orochimaru.

(Back in Soul Society)

Naruto was in his home as he laid down on his couch. He was still slightly worried about what was said and know that he didn't what it in his head. Then a knock came to his door. When he opened it, he saw Soifon there with a small flush on her checks. Soifon was one of the four people who know about this place and she only came here to relax, because somehow she had convinced Naruto to let her stay over at times, even during the night.

"Naruto-kun you mind if I stay here tonight that pig won't stop with his advances," said Soifon telling a half truth. She also wanted to be close to the person she had fallen for in the time she had known him.

Naruto smiled at her. "Come on in Soifon-chan. You know were your room is when you spend the night," said Naruto.

Soifon's face flushed even more. What she was about to say would shock him. "Naruto-kun do you think Nanao would mind sharing you?" asked Soifon blushing crimson and twiddling her thumbs.

"WHAT!" yelled Naruto before he fainted.

"I didn't think he'd faint. I think I'll have a little chat with Nanao about sharing Naruto-kun with me," said Soifon blushing a bit before she picked up Naruto, put him in his bed and left.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Attempt at humor. A special shout out for the suggestions I got from the fans of this story. I like when you guys get involved. Be on the look out for a poll coming soon.


	13. This is just a wired day

Zaara the Black: Here is the next installment of Gone with the wind a Naruto story. This will most likely be the only chapter this week as I have exams coming up soon. Enough with the bad news. The good news is that this chapter will be murder.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/hollow speech **

_**Demon/Hollow thought**_

Zanpakto speech

00000000000000000000000000000000

(Naruto's mind)

Naruto woke up to find Yasei rolling on the ground laughing. Naruto had become patient over the years, but one thing he never liked was when people laughed at him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP FUZZ BALL!! I WANT TO SEE YOU WHEN ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS ASKS YOU OUT LIKE THAT FROM NOWHERE!!" yelled Naruto.

"Sorry, sorry, but you should have seen the look on your face. Anyway I think I found a way to skip the years of training to get your bankai," said Yasei.

"How do I do it Yasei?" asked Naruto.

"Three ways actually. One you can try and manifest me and I give you a test and two. Defeat someone with an activated Bankai. Option one is less dangerous and option two will more then likely get you killed. The last is your emotions. For some reason humans find there strength in emotions. Not sure how, but if the emotion is strong enough you may manifest the Bankai skipping all the rules," said Yasei. 

Naruto smiled. "That's the Fun of it. I'll find someone with Bankai and kick ass," said Naruto before disappearing.

(Naruto's home)

Naruto woke up in his bed and remembered what happened last night. "Better find Nanao," said Naruto before leaving his home.

Naruto went to her division and found that she hadn't been in all day and was rumored to have been seen with Soifon early this morning. At the time only one thing came to Naruto's mind.

"_Someone is probably going to get hurt._

"Boy Soifon may be able to take on Momo, but Nanao fight's dirty," said Yasei.

It was true Nanao fight three girls in the academy who picked on Momo and it was not Hand to hand like it should have been it was a street brawl. Naruto came from the street and he was surprised when he saw Nanao fight like that. Not wasting anymore time he rushed over to the second Division headquarters. He went over to Soifon's office expecting the worst instead he found Soifon and Nanao sipping tea.

"Hello Naruto," said Nanao taking another sip.

Naruto looked between the two women before lying down and holding his head up on one arm. "I take it you two came to an agreement," said Naruto.

"Yes we did. It turns out that Nanao is bi like me. She's never had sex and wants her first time to be a threesome," said Soifon making Nanao blush like crazy.

"Soifon you didn't have to tell him that," said Nanao.

"Oh well anyway she agreed and we all have work to do and Naruto your due for some training with me," said Soifon, before they both kissed Nanao (which was a little weird for Naruto) before they took off to their favorite training ground.

(Soifon and Naruto's training ground)

Once in the training ground Soifon and Naruto removed their swords. Soifon made it a rule that they would not use their swords for hand to hand and flash step training. Soifon had it to were it was standard for the people in her division to be at least somewhat good in hand to hand.

Not a sound was made as they both moved with speeds that not many could keep up with. Naruto was chasing Soifon as h had to prove he was at least somewhat her level in speed. If Naruto was honest with himself he was at least boarding captain level, but had yet to brake the actual captain mark.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Soifon slammed a heel into his jaw, sending him into a tree. Before he reached that tree he used the momentum to right himself and bounce back off the tree. Unknown to both of them he left yellow and red partials behind him as he moved, but it only lasted for a second. Naruto appeared in front of Soifon and tried to punch her. She blocked with her right hand, before throwing him over her shoulder and onto the ground before startling his waist.

She kissed him, before she smirked. "I win Naruto-kun," said Soifon.

Naruto smirked before he reached into her robes and started to grab her breasts. This caused her to moan and blush, before Naruto leaned up and kissed her on the lips.

"Sorry Soifon-chan, but I win," said Naruto as he grabbed both their swords.

"That's enough training for the day. We'll pick it back up in two days. Also in three days Nanao and I are spending the night at your house for some… _entertainment_," said Soifon before disappearing.

"Who would have thought a Captain was dating her lower ranked officer. I could have her reported," came the voice of Gin in a tree. Naruto turned and glared at the man who resembled a fallen Fox.

(A/N: this is not the voting fight as the voting fight will come in next chapter and it will be a _**FIGHT**_.

Naruto quickly unsheathed his sword and slashed the tree in half forcing Gin to jump out of it, before he leveled his blade at him. Naruto charged Gin and lashed out with a slash that Gin ducked before jumping back.

"Slow down there I'm not here to fight I want to ask you about that red haired babe that you brought in," said Gin.

Naruto sheathed his sword before glaring at him." If you mean Gaara stay away from her or else not even your captain status will save you," said Naruto flaring his power.

"Oh my. Such power from one so young, but what a temper. I suggest you keep it in check," said Gin opening his red eyes.

"Stuff it asshole. You've already pissed me off, don't make it worse," said Naruto disappearing into particles of red and yellow.

"_He's a fast one. I'll have to be careful, even I'm not that fast," thought Gin._

(With Yamamoto)

Yamamoto was not happy at all. He would have to appear in a meeting with the three kings of the demon plain, Kyubi, The Ninja tribunal, and the Human who was designated as the strongest in terms of spiritual power since the head Quincy over 300 years ago. Meetings like this only took place in dark times and they had only had meeting like this 5 times in known history. This is or was turning into a dark time for all the realms.

"I wonder… What is going to happen in the near future," said Yamamoto as he realized it was time to go.

0000000000000000000000000

Done. Sorry, but last weekend I had Saturday school. No real hints and I'm not explaining anything right now. Next chapter will be the meeting between the other worldly beings.


	14. Divine Council and the battle to be Lt

Zaara the black: Here is chapter 14. This chapter will be more of a meeting chapter then anything else, so sorry if I disappoint you in any way.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Hollow speech**

_**Demon/Hollow thought**_

Zanpakuto speech

000000000000000000

(Chamber of the Divine Council)

Yamamoto appeared in a room that was circled and had a few seats. He took the chair that read 'lord of Death Gods'. It was a few minutes before Kyubi arrived and took a seat next to him with the title that said 'lord of Hell.

"Kyubi is it this bad that we all need to be called in?" asked Yamamoto already knowing the answer to his question.

"**I'm afraid so. Even the Tribunal is coming and this means something is up," said Kyubi.**

After the Kyubi finished talking three people appeared in the room. The one on the left was a huge man with gray pants, and a white sash strapped across his chest, long black hair and red eyes, the one on the right was a beautiful woman who only had on enough cloths to cover her private areas, long purple hair, and gray eyes. The last and center member was a boy who looked young. He had many tattoos on his body that showed his ancestry, and long black hair with black eyes.

"Lord Kobamaru, master of demon strength, Lady Mitoki, most powerful with demon magic, and Lord Maraki, Most skillful of all the kings. It has been a long time," said Yamamoto

**"It has been many moons in both human and demon worlds," said Kyubi**

"Ind**eed** it h**as **Ya**mamo**to-sa**m**a, **Kyu**bi-**sa**ma," said the smaller man in a strange mixture of Demon and Human voices.

"**I didn't even want to come. My many slaves were pleasing me back in my domain," said kobamaru.** He seemed more warlike then the other two.

"Be silent you pig. If you were smart you'd have one of those many slave girls birth an heir so when you die so no one outside your family takes control of your area," said Mitoki.

"Enough. **We sti**ll must w**ait for t**he Tribunal** an**d L**or**d T**en**shi** to a**rr**iv**e be**fore we** ca**n **con**tinue**," said Maraki.

"No need we arrived together," came a voice next to Kyubi. It was a man wearing a blue no sleeved gi, baggy white cargo pants, a white scarf, he had red hair that fell to mid-back. Standing across from him was five people, each wearing a different color clock. Red for fire, Dark blue for Water, Light blue for wind, green for earth, yellow for lighting. Each wore a helmet that hided their faces, but the Council had seen their faces before, except for one person's face.

"Hello Draco. Lord of sprits," said Mitoki

Everyone took a seat and the meeting had begun.

"Who shall open up this meeting?" Asked Yamamoto

"I will Yamamoto-sama," said a young Female voice

"Lady wind, are you sure?" said the Warrior in yellow

"I'm sure lord Lightning," said lady Wind

The ninja in light blue stood up. You could tell just by looking at the person that it was a woman. No one not even the tribunal knew her birth name or even what she looked like under her helmet. She was considered the leader of the Tribunal as not one member, even fire could beat her in a straight match, and was also the Student of Fate and Destiny the two forces no one could oppose. It was said that nobody has ever been outside their control even for a day.

"As you all know I was once a student of the two masters of Control and what I'm about to tell you is something you will need have an open mind to understand and an open heart to accept," said Wind removing her helmet, before dropping it on the ground reviling her face for the first time and shocking most people because of what she looked like.

(With Naruto)

Naruto stood on a tower just looking out at the Shiratei. He was calm and wanted to stay that way all day long, but it was not meant to be. Naruto heard a scream and went to investigate. Once he got to the location he heard the scream come from he found the pig with a fourth Division girl under him and the pig was fondling her.

Naruto flash stepped up to him and kicked him with all his might sending him into a wall. Naruto turned to the freighted girl. "Go Get Captain Soifon and Captain Unohana. I'll deal with Vice-Captain Omaeda," said Naruto in an ice cold tone that was directed at Omaeda. The girl nodded before running off.

Omaeda got out of the wall and drew his sword. "You little bastard. I was just starting to have fun," said Omaeda.

"Raping a fellow Death God and saying you were having fun. Clan status be damned. I going kill you right now you over grown swine," said Naruto as he rushed at Omaeda with red and yellow particles behind him. Naruto was about to slash his head off when a sword blocked his path. That sword belonged to Soifon.

"Soifon-sama," said Naruto not wanting his relationship with Soifon known.

"Naruto calm down," said Soifon

"No way in hell. Swine in one hour you and I fight for the position of vice-captain and you'd better be ready to hand over that badge, or I just may take it from your corpse," said Naruto pointing his sword at the pig.

"No way in hell am I going to fight you boy. You're barely good enough to be a reaper," said Omaeda.

Soifon turned on him. "You'd better, don't you remember my condition for you to be vice captain. You _have_ to fight Naruto, Omaeda. You only got the position because he was to injured to fight the first time around," said Soifon

"Fine," said Omaeda.

Naruto smiled. "You better bring you're a-game or I'll bury you with your own words," said Naruto walking away.

Unohana just sighed. "I'll get the bed ready for when the fight is over," said Unohana.

"Yeah have it nice and warm for the shrimp. Put a label on it as well. In bold letter," said Omaeda pulling out a bag of deep fried chips (Nasty as hell)

"Not for Naruto, but for you," said Unohana. The swine growled and walked away.

(One hour later)

Naruto and Omaeda stood in a field. Word of their battle had spared quick. Renji, Nanao, Haku, Momo, Kushina, Minato, and most of the vice-captains stood at the ready incase this got out of hand. It had spared so fast that the head of the clam hand come to witness his 'eldest son's ultimate victory over a commoner'. Soifon would be the ref.

Soifon stood between then, raised her hand and dropped it before flashing away.

Naruto not wanting to waste anytime, jumped into a tree while moving his hands. "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, overseer of lifes bleed and the wings of pure spirits, let the skies fill with light as you show your true intentions! Kido 4 White lighting!" yelled Naruto shooting a lighting blot at Omaeda.

Omaeda jumped out the way as the bolt hit a tree and it blow it away. It went though 7 more trees before stopping. Omaeda turned to Naruto only to find that Naruto was in front of him about to cut him in two. Omaeda was able to raise his sword and block Naruto's strike, but was forced back. Omaeda was starting to get pissed off. He charged Naruto only to find a foot planted in his face, by Naruto. Naruto did a 360 turn and punched Omaeda in his gut sending him into a tree.

"Smash Five Points!" yelled Omaeda turning his sword into a mace like ball.

He throw it at Naruto only for the five spikes to shot off it and aim at Naruto. Naruto was quick enough to knock all of them away, but soon they came back. Naruto keep knocking them away until one hit him in his left arm. His arm started to bleed and Naruto know he couldn't move that arm.

Naruto humped back as Omaeda slammed the mace into the ground creating a fissure. Naruto flash-stepped in front of him and tried to slash him only for one of the spikes to block it. Naruto jumped to the side as he know another spike nearly hit him in the back.

"What are you waiting for little man? Release your Zanpakto. Can you release it, or are you just so weak? I know let your bitch of a mother come out here and fight me or one of your pretty little girlfriends. I'll be happy to play with them. I like Momo. She's shy and I bet she's lovely in bed," said Omaeda unknowingly signing his death warrant.

"_Did he just say that to ME? Fuck this," thought Naruto starting to forcibly draw Yasei's power. _

"This is not good. Naruto calm down, before something bad happens," said Yasei, only to be ignored by Naruto.

"Bankai," said Naruto holding the sword in front of him. Instead of Naruto's normal yellow aura it was a corrupted black twist that started to take shape. Once it was done Naruto's hair had turned black, his sword had become a black version of his normal Shikai, but it wasn't steel it was a black aura inside of it.

Naruto smirked a bit before raising the sword withjust his hand before swiping it at Omaeda. A strong wind blow from nowhere and leveled all trees with in 200 feet of Naruto.

(With Naruto's friends)

"Captain Unohana, what the hell is going on? We've all seen Naruto's Shikai, before, but it's not this and he yelled out Bankai," said Nanao fearing for her lover.

"This is what happens to a soul reaper when pure rage consumes them. Your right about that blade not being his true Bankai. It's a corrupted twisted form that holds back his real power, but is considerably stronger then his Shikai. He could beat Omaeda in this state, but the price of victory is great. If he takes a life while in this state is he will forever lose the ability to call on his true bankai. I've seen it happen before," said Unohana.

"NARUTO SNAP OUT OF IT!!" yelled Soifon

(Back at the battle)

Naruto was decimating Omaeda and wanted to finish the swine of for good he heard Soifon yell.

"_What the hell am I thinking. This bastard is not Worthy of death, not even in this corrupted mind set," Thought Naruto._ As he started to revert back to normal.

(With Naruto's Friends)

"Look Naruto-kun's starting to return to normal," said a Happy Soifon as everyone glanced at her.

"_The brat can be damn scary when you piss him off," thought Zabuza_

(Back on the field)

Naruto held his normal Zanpakto to Omaeda's throat, before moving it and using it to remove the Vice-captain's badge, before putting it on his own right arm.

"You who uses the rank of Vice-captain for personal gain is nothing, but a damned fool and coward who hides behind family status as a shield. I will never follow someone like you into battle. I will not even allow you the position of third seat. You shall be knocked down to just under the 20 seated officer. That is my decision as Vice-captain and if you got a problem with that you can face my blade," said Naruto sheathing his sword as the wind picked up a bit moving his hair around.

"No thank you," said the large man as he soiled himself from fear.

"Good. Guards remove this man from my sight," said Naruto as two Stealth Force members removed the man form Naruto's viewing area.

His friends ran up to him and Momo gave him a massive hug. "You're the best Naruto-kun. Beating Omaeda-teme like that was so cool," said Momo making everyone sweat drop.

"_Do this girl got problems, or something?" thought Most of the people._

"_So Momo-chan has her eyes on Naruto-kun huh. I'll talk to Nanao about sharing her. After all the more the Merrier._

"Come on Naruto-kun we have some Newbis at the academy to tourcher," said Soifon as Naruto smirked at the thought of touc.. I mean teaching students .

(With the Council)

They all gasped as they Saw her face. She was shockingly gorgeous, her skin was a creamy color, her lips were plump and red, her face was very angelic, her hair fell down to mid-back in two long ponytails and was a lovely blue she had two scars over her left eye and going down her face, but the strange thing was that her left eye was blue, and her right eye was light blue.

"My name is Charm. You could say I am Fate's daughter. Uzumaki Naruto is not tied to fate and destiny in anyway as he was dealt a cruel hand from the start," said Charm casting a glance at Kyubi.

"**Sorry lady Wind, but even I am not immune to those two deities at all times," said Kyubi bowing his head in regret  
**

**It **ma**tt**ers n**o**t. **Wha**t doe**s th**is h**av**e to **do** wi**t**h **th**e **Ho**ll**o**ws and **Ne**xus?" asked Maraki

"Uzumaki is a child of destiny and yet not a child of destiny. He has free rain over his own life and can do as he pleases. Ruler or servant, Hero or Villain. They cut the ties to everything that surrounded him when he was involved.

"Wait Lady Wind what are you trying to tell us?" said Lord Fire.

"That Uzumaki Naruto has no one set destiny, but now he has given himself the ultimate destiny, that Destiny herself would give to no one human," said charm.

"What would that be," asked Lady Mitoki.

"If Uzumaki Naruto should fail in his quest to defeat Nexus or the one who hides his true self, then all worlds are doomed," said Charm as a deadly silence fell over the room.

000000000000000000000000

How do you like that? I know you went expecting most of the things in this story to happen, but they happened. I think this was my best chapter yet and I enjoyed writing it. The plot thickens and I know some of you are thinking, this is too much, but I have not yet begun to write. I plan to start on the Tokyo arc soon. With in the next two or three chapters. Until next time.


	15. Fun nights

Zaara the black: Here is chapter 15. There may be a lemon in this chapter. I know you wanted to see the kind of training he got from Kyubi and his parents, but I've reveal that in flash backs. Oh by the way I made up the saying for kido 4. I needed to have a saying damn it.

Enjoy and just so you know I don't own Naruto or Bleach in anyway. I just needed to get that out.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Hollow speech**

_**Demon/hollow thought**_

Zanpakto speech

00000000000000000000000000

(Naruto's Home)

Naruto lead Nanao and Soifon into his home and put Nanao on the Couch and Soifon sat on her lap before kissing her. This was getting Naruto hard.

**Warning Lemon**

Soifon slowly removed Nanao's Kimono top before she kissed her full on the lips while rubbing her breasts. Naruto walked up behind Soifon and removed her Haori and Kimono top before he started to play with her breasts and started to bite her lovingly on her neck leaving small marks making her moan into her kiss with Nanao. Nanao reached out to Soifon's Hakama's and removed them leaving her in her necked glory.

Naruto picked Soifon up and put her next to Nanao who eagerly removed her remaining cloths. Soifon stood up and removed Naruto's cloths as quickly as possible. The sight that greeted them was a ten inch cock that made them drool. Soifon and Nanao got on their knees and started to lick his cock. Naruto grunted at this. It felt good, to damn good to be real. Nanao was licking the tip of his cock while Soifon was licking around the whole thing. It took another 10 minutes before he felt himself cumming. He let Nanao and Soifon know this, they both got into a good position to be able to take his seed into their mouths. Once it was in their mouths they swallowed it.

Naruto sat in a big plush chair and Nanao got into his lap facing away from him. Naruto instantly know what she wanted and put two fingers at her entrance before he started to lightly finger her. Nanao moaned out, but that didn't stop Soifon from sucking on her breasts with vigor.

Nanao for her part felt like she was on fire because of what Naruto and Soifon were doing to her. Her body screamed for release, but it seemed Naruto was prolonging it by making it slow for her, making her want the release more then what it should be.

"Naruto-kun please, stop teasing me," said Nanao as Naruto started to finger her harder and faster. It didn't take to much for her to cum.

Soifon helped Nanao off Naruto and straddled his waist, before she positioned herself over his member she slowly lowered herself down. Soifon was a virgin and know that what she was about to do was painful. As she felt her inner walls stretch to fit Naruto's monster in her Soifon felt a pair of hands start to kneed her breasts. She took a deep breath and lifted herself back up before she slammed back down losing her last bit of innocence in the process. She stopped for a few moments to adjust herself to him. After that she was riding him like a horse at a rodeo. Soifon felt absolutely amazing and was moaning her ass off. This was something she hoped would happen with Yoruichi, but Naruto was just as good if not better with Nanao added into the mix just made it a hell of a lot better.

She was brought out of her thoughts as an earth shattering orgasm ripped through her causing her to scream out Naruto's Name. Naruto emptied himself into her a minute5 later and groaned as Nanao got Soifon off him and got on the floor on her hands and knees. Naruto got on his knees and slowly entered Nanao. He came to her barrier, before he pulled back and slammed himself into her causing her to scream out in pain/pleasure. Mostly pleasure. It was not long before he started to mover at a fast pace and just in about 20 minutes, Nanao had cum a total of 6 times before Naruto finished.

**Lemon end**

Naruto saw both girls were tired and he helped both of them to bed, before he himself climbed into it and joined them in the world of dreams. (Dreams of perverts more like it)

(Time skip: I'm not sure how to skip it now. I'm just jumping to a few months, before the first arc. The way I figure it time moves differently all over the damn place so no one time is set)

Momo was not a happy camper. No sir. She had been asked out yet again, by one of her subordinates and he wouldn't take no for an answer. If it wasn't for the fact that she with Naruto at the time, the prick would have most likely raped her. Over the past for years (Decades in human time/ Slight years in Shinobi time) Naruto had become a favorite to become a Captain if someone should step down or leave, but he was still loyal to Soifon. In the last year alone he had been challenged by no less then 50 members of the 2nd Division so they could become Vice-captain, not a damn one was able to make the cut or even touch him. Momo was brought out of her thoughts as she ran into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Momo getting up.

"No, no it was all me," came the voice of her good friend Rangiku.

"Hello Rangiku-chan. don't you have a meeting with your Captain today?" asked Soifon.

"I do, but I was looking for Gaara-chan and Sasuke-kun," said Rangiku.

"Oh they went on a training excursive with Naruto-kun," said Momo smiling.

"Oh well. See you later," said Rangiku jumping away.

Momo walked away and into a forest that few people ever came to. She liked the quiet, but that was broken in in instant as a man jumped out and pinned her to the ground. It was the same bastard that wanted her to go out with him. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Let me go, or else," said Momo as the guy grabbed one of her breasts.

"Or else what," said the man.

"Hurricane Strike!" yelled out a voice. A powerful wind shot out and slammed the man into a tree.

"Momo-san are you alright?" asked Sasuke helping her up.

"Yes I'm fine.

"I never did like scum like that," came the voice of Gaara.

"Normally a person would be tried for treason, but your guilty as sin," said Naruto before he slashed the mans head off.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I was wondering if you and I could eat together like we use to.

"Momo-chan I'll see you later. I have to go and meet with Soifon," said Naruto before he moved with speed that could rival that of the legendary Goddess of the Flash.

Momo sighed. It had been this way for two years. Ever since she had told him she loved Aizen and wanted to marry him ( On a school girls crush sort of thing) he seemed a little more distant, especially after he told her that she was being a silliy little girl. Momo still liked Naruto, but they hardly spoke now and when they did it was always short and about bussniess. Momo began following Sasuke and Gaara.

(With Naruto)

Soifon wanted Naruto to go over to the Dark woods and Kill a Hollow that had been seen there. It also had to do with Kain's Wife. Her team had been out for nearly three days and had not reported back. Naruto was a good friend of Kain's as they often worked together and had to go to various meetings.

Naruto was currently a little pissed off it was Dark and he was getting ready to call it quits when he heard the sounds of battle. Quickly taking out his sword he rushed over to where he saw Captain Ukitake, Rukia, and not to far off Kain battling the Hollow barehanded. Naruto was about to yell at them for not helping until he heard them specking.

Apparently The Hollow had killed Kain's wife, but not before he had her slaughter her own men and he was doing this for their honor. Naruto stayed put and dicided to wait the battle out. It looked bad when Rukia screamed out that Kain was taken over and told to run away. Figuring that Ukitake could handle it Naruto ran after Rukia.

Naruto followed Rukia and caught her in an embrace. "Rukia calm down," said Naruto.

"Naruto please save Kain-dono," said Rukia.

"**This fool can't be saved," said the Hollow before he charged at Rukia and Naruto.**

Naruto charged right back and stabbed the Hollow in the heart. "Kain I'm sorry my friend," said Naruto with tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

"D-don't a-apologize for doing your job," Kain paused as he throw up some blood on Naruto. "Don't hate yourself for what you did my friend," said Kain as he closed his eyes.

"Kain-dono," said Rukia with tears falling from her eyes as rain began to fall.

Naruto didn't say anything as he picked Kain up and took him away to his brother and sister.

00000000000000000000000000

Okay ending here. I wanted to get this chapter done so I could move on to the start of the Anime/Manga part. If it's a little choppy then my bad, I've been busy lately with my Homework and my Class duties. Tell me what you think


	16. More blood, more wounds

Zaara the black: Here is the moment you've all been waiting for. The time for the real world is now… after I set somethings in motion.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Hollow speech**

_**Demon/Hollow thought**_

Zanpakto speech

000000000000000000000000

(In the forest)

The sound of rain was all that could be heard as Naruto and Rukia made their way back to the 13th Division barracks. Once there Naruto saw the remaining two members of the Shiba clan there. He sat Kain down in front of them before he back up, got on his hands and knees, and bowed his head so low it touched the ground. Rukia stood next to him shocked, because Naruto never bowed unless it was a matter of great importance.

"I'm sorry. It was by my hand and blade that Kain fell. Kukaku-sama, Ganju-san can you forgive me for this crime?" asked Naruto looking up only to be met with a fist from Kukaku that knocked him back.

"You bastard! You have some nerve asking for that after what you just did and the little tramp here is no better," said Kukaku glaring at Rukia who flinched under her gaze. "That's right I know about you as well Rukia Kuchiki. Kain told me that you seemed to have feelings for him at one point in time, but was disappointed when you found out he was married to Miyako," said Kukaku only for Naruto to step in front of Rukia who started to cry in sadness at the venom in her words.

"It's not true. Yes I loved Kain-dono, but only like a brother and admired him as a good friend and leader, and I looked up to Miyako-san as I wished I could be strong like her," said Rukia falling to her knees in tears.

"Lies!" said Kukaku glaring at her with tears in her eyes. "You secretly hated Miyako for having that special place in his heart that no one else could have. You're just a little virgin whore who wanted to get laid by a righteous man like Kain so you could go fuck others and not worry about your status,"

"Stop this madness Shiba-sama or I will have to retaliate in Rukia's Honor! If you should be mad, be mad at me. Rukia did nothing to warrant this attack on her person. If anyone deserves punishment it's me for taking Kain's life in cold blood. Kain was a good friend, but… there was nothing I could do to prevent what happened," said Naruto before he found another fist in his face. That left him on the ground.

"SILENCE!! I have nothing left to say to the likes of you bastards. Ganju lets go the air here is making me sick," said Kukaku walking away with Ganju following.

Once they were gone Rukia kneeled down next to Naruto and helped him up. "Naruto you didn't have to stand up for me like that. She was right I am a virgin whore who just wanted a good man like Kai-dono for a good lay," said Rukia before she felt a slap on the face. She looked at naruto and saw a gaze that let her know he didn't want to hear something like that. Not from her at least.

"If I ever hear you say that again I'll really hurt you Rukia-chan. Your nothing like what she says, your to nice to let peoples words get to you like that Rukia-chan," said Naruto in a firm, yet soft voice.

Rukia was shocked. Here he was, one of the most powerful Vice-captains telling her off like he really knew her, but then again Naruto was strange like that.

"Let's go back," said Rukia helping Naruto up and taking him to his dorm, before leaving.

(A few months later)

Naruto and Rukia sat in a room with Renji who made Vice-captain only 3 years ago in the 6th division. It was nothing important just mandatory paper work that needed to get done. They were about to finish up when Gin walked in followed by his Lt Kira a man Naruto didn't get along with to well because of the way he acted. Sort of bi-polar.

"Hello captain Gin, Izuru," said Naruto standing up as Rukia froze. Naruto didn't miss this as he knew that Gin unsettled Rukia when ever he was near her. It was almost like he wanted to see her sweat whenever he talked to her or someone when she was around.

"Watch what you say Uzumaki I'm a Vice-captain after all," said Izuru grabbing the hilt of his sword.

"Don't go overbroad thinking your big shit Izuru. WE hold the same rank after all," said Naruto as Izuru charged Naruto drew his sword and just as they were about to come to blows Gin stepped in and stopped them.

"Now now Izuru you know better then that. Anyway Naruto-san you and Rukia-san have a mission from Yamamoto. The details of the mission will be given once you speak to him," said Gin

"Understood. Rukia head out ahead of me I need to talk to Renji for a few minutes," said Naruto as Rukia left with Gin and Izuru leaving shortly after.

"Naruto what is it you wanted to say?" asked Renji standing up.

"I've found some things out that are important, but I'm not sure what the hell is going on. All I have to say is this, should I be reported dead by Aizen, Gin or anyone in their divisions on their orders you are to open this," said Naruto handing him a scroll

"I'm sure I won't have to Naruto," said Renji knowing Naruto trusted him more then anyone person.

"I hope not. Also let my mother know as well. If things get out of hand I don't want to put Momo-chan, Soifon-chan, or Nanao-chan in any danger," said Naruto.

"I understand were your coming from bro, you have my word," said Renji putting the scroll in his kimono, before he and Naruto left.

(In Yamamoto's office)

Naruto and Rukia both sat on one knee kneeled before Yamamoto who looked at them with an ever cool gaze.

"We have been receiving reports on mass Hollow activate in a town called Karakura Town, the major western part of Tokyo. You two are going in and dealing with this problem. You have a few weeks, before you are called back. You are to leave at once," said Yamamoto.

"Yes Yamamoto-sama," said Rukia as She and Naruto stood before leaving the hall.

(In Karakura Town- late at night)

Rukia and Naruto had just arrived and were instantly in awe at how the town looked.

Naruto jumped up into a tree and looked around. He could feel the presence of Hollows all over the place, but he planed to do something about it, just as he was about to leave he felt the power of two hollows that were on the attack. "Rukia let's go. We have to split up, I'll go east you go North. Should anything happen you know what to do," said Naruto before he ran off.

The presence that Naruto felt was just before him. He jumped out the way as a blast of demonic energy hit the street. He looked up and saw the last person he wanted to see surrounded by 5 b-ranked Hollows.

"Aizen why am I not surprised it's you?" said Naruto.

Aizen just smirked. "I have no clue Naruto-kun, but I'm afraid you have to die. You are already a minor nuisance to me, but the in time since you became a soul Reaper you've become to be a risk to allow to live, so my friends here shall end your life," said Aizen before he unsheathed his sword.

"Aizen you'd better hope these 5 can kill me or else I'll come and kill you," said Naruto unsheathing his own sword.

"Bold words for a dead man Naruto-kun. I'll be sure to tell your two lovely girlfriends and the girl who loves you so much more then she admires me," said Aizen before he disappeared.

The Hollows wasted no time in attacking Naruto as they did a massive attack. Naruto moved with his flash step behind the first hollow and removed his mask with a thrust slash through the back of his head. He put his sword behind him just in time to block an on coming strike form another Hollow. Naruto spun around and kicked that Hollow in the head, before he twisted his body around and slashed his mask off, killing it, before the gates of hell opened.

Naruto didn't have time to watch as another Hollow charged this one got a lucky blow in and slashed open Narutos right arm, Naruto quickly put his sword in his left hand and lashed out with a wind strike that he was able to learn from Yasei. Naruto took a quick head count.

The last two didn't look to edger to die, but they seemed scared for some reason. Naruto took this opportunity to rush them and attack. Now normally this would have worked however the two hollows both wounded him before they disappeared. Naruto leaned up against a tree and panted. He know that he was injured because he was being careless and was determined to get back at Aizen. That was the reason so many Reapers got killed in the field. Naruto pulled out his emergency kit and activated it. It healed a few wounds to the point were they weren't so deep, but it was a far cry from safe. He then pulled out his E.G. (Emergency Gigi) kit. He molded it to be an exact replica of himself before he stepped in it.

The Gigi had on blue jean pants, a white long sleeve button-up shirt and a pair of black shoes. Naruto began to walk away and felt some blood flow down his partially closed wounds. It took him a good five minutes to reach a road that was well lit with People around. People soon saw him and yelled out in surprise as he fell down. Someone yelled about calling 9-1-1. The last thing he saw before he passed out was a purple haired girl and a tall tanned man yell out for help.

000000000000000000000000000000

End of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I felt that I was making Rukia and Naruto a little close so I've opened a poll to see if she should be a harem girl. Anyway. I bet you don't know who those two people at the end were or maybe you do. All I know is that The next chapter will be out in a week Halla.


	17. When a fishcake wakes up

Zaara the Black: Here is chapter 17 of Gone with the wind a Naruto story. I planned this chapter out in advance. Oh how I'm going to love it.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Hollow speech**

_**Demon/Hollow thought**_

Zanpakuto speech

00000000000000000

(Hospital- 5:50 p.m.)

The first thing Naruto felt when he woke up was a throbbing head. He opened his eyes and saw he was in a bed and not just any bed a hospital bed.

"_Why oh why did it have to be a hospital bed? For kami's sake I would have a taken a bed in a dumpster," thought Naruto as the door opened and two people walked in._

The first was a girl that looked about 15, standing around 5'6", unruly purple hair, brown eyes, a figure to die for, b-cup breasts, wearing a white jacket with blue lines, a purple shirt, blue jean pants and a pair of sneakers. The other was a boy looked to be about 16, stood around 6' even and well muscled, brown hair that covered one of his brown eyes, wearing a blue and red Hawaiian shirt, blue pants, and blue sneakers.

"Hey Chad look he's awake," said the Girl.

"It seems so Tatsuki," said the boy known as Chad before he took a seat in a chair Tatsuki sat on the bed.

"Where am I and who are you two?" asked Naruto.

"Sorry about that. My name is Tatsuki and the big guy name is Sato, but only his close friends call him Chad. What's your Name by the way ahdsome?" said Tatsuki taking a small apple from a nearby bowl of fruit.

Naruto sat up and looked at her. "Naruto is my name Tatsuki-san Chad-san. How long have I been out by the way?" asked Naruto before he looked at his arm seeing no wounds.

"About two weeks. One of us came to check on you everyday. This is the first time we came together," said Chad.

"Thanks for making sure i'm good you two. What day is it anyway?" asked Naruto getting out of the bed.

"Sunday," said Chad, before he was interrupted by Tatsuki

"What the hell are you doing dumb ass? The doctors said you shouldn't be up for at least a month!" said Tatsuki.

"Aside from the fact I'm a fast healer and I hate hospitals altogether, I need to get myself a temp apartment, attend school and look for my friend of mine when we had to split apart because someone was after us," said Naruto before he grabbed a set of Cloths Chad brought with them.

"What's the name of your friend?" asked Chad.

"You probably wouldn't know her, so I won't give out her name yet. It's likely she's back in our home town by now," said Naruto walking out wearing a blue jacket, blue pants, a black shirt, and simple track shoes.

"You can stay with me for the next little while," said Chad getting up.

"It's settled lets get me into School and get myself a temp job," said Naruto with him leading them out.

(Monday)

Naruto stood outside the room to the class waiting to be called into the room. He found out yesterday that Chad and Tatsuki were fun to be around. He also got himself into the school system rather easy. Now all he had to do was find Rukia and he'd be good.

If Naruto had been honest with himself he would have found out he was developing feelings for the purple eyed girl. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as the Teacher opened the door. Taking a breath he walked into the room.

Once inside he bowed his head a bit. When he looked up he saw a few of the girls had rather deep blushes on their faces. "Hello My Name is Naruto Uzumaki. I hope we…," Naruto didn't Finish as he heard a gasp.

"Naruto!?" came the Voice of Rukia.

Naruto looked over into the very back and saw her. "Rukia?" said Naruto. Before he knew it Rukia was up out her seat and hugging the life out of him while crying.

"I thought you were dead when I couldn't find you after that incident," said Rukia crying into his chest.

Naruto smiled before he hugged her. "I'm fine Rukia-chan. You know it takes a lot to hurt me," said Naruto before the teacher coughed, signaling them to take their seats. After both blushed they did as asked.

(Lunch time)

Naruto sat on the roof with Rukia next to him. "Rukia what happened. I couldn't feel your Signature in the class?" asked Naruto

Rukia sighed and put down her meal. "While I was fighting a hollow I was injured so bad that I had to use the forbidden transfer of power on a boy named Ichigo to let him save his family. He nearly siphoned off all my power, even though I only intended to give him half, leaving me like I am now. I've had him killing Hollows in our place for the last two weeks," said Rukia.

"I want to have a talk with Strawberry. If what you say is true then It's going to come down to blows," said Naruto standing.

"I wanted to talk with you too Fishcake, but it's going to be a death wish fighting me," said Ichigo stepping onto the onto the roof. (Don't get me wrong Ichigo is one of my favorite Characters along with Naruto, but they at a little to alike most of the time)

"So Ichigo do you want to talk or fight. Either way I'm kicking your ass," said Naruto coming loose from his Gigi.

"Funny I was about to say the same thing," said Ichigo taking out a plush doll and taking the pill out. He came out of his body with a big ass Zanpakto strapped to his back.

"Naruto Ichigo can't you two just talk it out.

"No way in hell Rukia. We're two guys with words to say that can only be expressed though our fists," said Ichigo.

"I couldn't have put that better myself," said Naruto as they both unsheathed their blades.

Ichigo charged Naruto with a sloppy thrust that Naruto easily parried before he kicked Ichigo in the face sending him into the rail. Naruto rand up and brought his sword down only for Ichigo to block and Kick him in the face. The fight went back and forth like this for nearly ten minutes until Rukia had enough and slammed a fist into both their heads.

"GROW UP YOU TWO OR I'LL ADD MORE THEN A FEW LUMPS TO YOUR FAT HEADS!!" yelled Rukia making Naruto and Ichigo move backwards and hug each other in fear.

"She's scary some times," said Ichigo with Naruto shaking his head in the positive.

After Rukia healed them and they returned to their bodies. (temp in Naruto's case) they sat down and decided to talk about it like adults.

"Ichigo is the name," said Ichigo sticking his hand out.

"Naruto you and I are going to get along great," said Naruto as they shuck each others hands.

"This is great and all, but Naruto why haven't you returned to Soul Society? It would have been simple enough for you to do," asked Rukia.

"I can't leave you behind besides we have a few weeks before we're to return and I hate to leave friends behind," said Naruto starting to feel a lot of different power signatures .

"_I think I understand now. Theses a whole lot of sprit power in this town at the moment. Fate is a bitch sometimes," thought Naruto as the bell rung._

(in Soul Society)

Aizen had to back track and make sure nothing was a miss for he know one simple flaw and he could kiss his plans good-bye. He walked out and decided to make the final preparations when he felt a presence in the area. Walking intro a well hidden forest a man who resembled a snake walked out from behind a tree.

"Who are you?" asked Aizen.

"Who I am is of little importance, but my name is Orochimaru. What you need to know Aizen-san is that my master asked me to deliver a term of alliance to you," said the Man.

"Speck and I shall listen," said Aizen taking off his glasses.

"Very well. Follow me as to many ears are around," said Orochimaru jumping into the trees followed by Aizen.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Done. I wanted to do more, but I figure it's a good place to stop. The reason I didn't really get into a real fight between Ichigo and Naruto is because I feel that it would take a long time to get that battle done and they are both straight forward fighters so it was short and clean. One of my better chapters, but not my best.


	18. Are things getting better or Worse?

Zaara the Black: Here is chapter 18 of Gone with the wind: A Naruto story. I can't remember the whole series of Bleach so I'm going to wing it on some parts.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Hollow speech**

_**Demon/Hollow thought**_

Zanpakto speech

000000000000000000000000000

(Soul Society)

The Captains and Vice-captains had gathered at the request of Aizen. They had no clue what was going on. Aizen walked into the room with Momo behind him. She too had no idea what her captain had to say. Aizen stepped into the middle of the room.

"Thank everyone for assembling so quickly. I must tell you that Naruto Uzumaki has been killed in the line of duty," said Aizen patting himself on the back for his acting skills.

Everyone in the room paled at this. Everyone know Naruto could take on almost any captain and hold them before they used Shikai, it's just that Naruto always fought on even grounds with most of his opponents to give them a chance unless they were Hollows then he wouldn't hesitate to kill them quickly.

"Are you sure Aizen-sama?" asked Nanao with tears falling from her eyes at the thought of a dead Naruto.

"It's true. His spiritual energy disappeared from our radars and from the looks of it, Rukia was the one to kill him as she to disappeared form out radars soon after, but at a slower rate," said Aizen as Renji narrowed his eyes and Nanao ran out the room with Momo and Soifon following her. Everyone know that Nanao was with Naruto. They also know that he was a good friend of both Soifon and Momo. So for him to be dead must have been really hard on them the most.

"Excuse me Captains, but I must attended to something of importance," said Renji bowwing before walking out.

"This is too troublesome," said a boy about 4'11" white hair, and a long sword strapped to his back.

"Don't worry about anything Captain Hisugaya. I'm sure everything will be fine," said Renji walking out.

(In Renji's office)

After leaving Renji went right to his office and grabbed the scroll and unraveled it.

_Renji _

_If your reading this that means Aizen or Gin have said I died in the line of duty. Don't believe that shit for a second I'm to stubborn to die that easy. Anyway I found out that Aizen has been doing experiments on Hollows he somehow captured without anyone, but Gin founding out. I've also dipped into his records and found something along the lines of an evolved Hollow, stronger then even the last stage of the Vasto Lorde and a level beyond Captain. _

_He's planning something big Renji. Real big. Be careful with whom you trust until I can return. I know Sasuke, Gaara, Nanao, Soifon, and my parents will believe you so trust them. It's going to be a while before I return so be careful watch Aizen and if we encounter each other in the presence of a captain then fight me as if you were fighting an enemy. Renji if things are going the way I think they will. There will be a war soon._

_Until I return Goodbye Renji_

_Naruto._

Renji rolled up the scroll and put it in his Gi. He would have to destroy it later, but right now his brother needed him to keep things in line and that's what he intended to do after he finished a few quick looks at Aizens records.

(Human world)

Naruto and Ichigo had just killed a Hollow and Rukia was sitting down drinking a juice box. The Hollow was nothing, but a high C-ranked Hollow making the kill easy for Naruto, but Ichigo handled most of it for the experience. Rukia and Naruto had been in the Human world for a month and in that time Naruto was able to use the little money in the bank to get them a place to stay. Naruto worked at a little Raman stand that became a hit, because of the noodles he made. Intestinally enough the name of the stand was the one from his old world.

"Damn that was a waste of time," said Ichigo as he got back in his body. (Has anyone ever seen him go back into his body?)

"Quit complaining. It's 9:00 p.m. Go home we got school tomorrow," said Naruto as Ichigo took off down the street. _"Kid reminds me of myself," thought Naruto as Rukia tugged on his hair._ Naruto looked at Rukia who blushed.

"Naruto your hair is to long you need to get it cut," said Rukia looking away.

It was true. Naruto's hair was longer then Ino's hair and that was saying something. Naruto got back in his body and he and Rukia walked back to their apartment. It took them 40 minutes to get their, but they liked the little walk as it gave them time to chat. When they got to their apartment Naruto grabbed a sheet and chair and sat down in the living room while Rukia took a pair of clippers and started to cut his hair. She trimmed it a bit and then cut some of the hair off making it go to about to his shoulder blades. Rukia then smiled as she styled his hair.

After Rukia finished she grabbed a mirror and had Naruto look at his hair. His bangs now only fell to the left side of his face only covering his eye a bit. The rest fell behind him in a braid Rukia did.

Rukia pulled the sheet off him and wrapped around herself as she had a small frown on her face. Naruto stood up and wrapped her in a warm embrace that made her blush. (Think Trigun)

"Rukia-chan are you alright?" asked Naruto as he sat on the couch with Rukia in his lap.

"I'm not sure Naruto-kun. I watched you in the academy, because you not only had promise, but was kind, honorable, loyal, and the way you used a sword was beyond gorgeous and soon I found myself with a crush on you. At first I denied it saying I have feeling of friendship and admiration only. As time went on I started to realize I wanted you to be mine. So what I'm about to ask you is something I hope won't ruin our friendship. Could you love me like you love Soifon-sama and Nanao-chan?" said Rukia.

Naruto smiled at her before patting her head softly. "We'll see for now let's get some sleep," said Naruto as he laid down with Rukia on top of him.

(Next Morning)

When Rukia and Naruto arrived at school they saw something that they thought they would never see. A laughing, joking, and smiling Ichigo with a glow in his eyes that they had never seen in him.

Naruto looked over to his left as Tatsuki stood up. "Orihime you are very perceptive of things like this. It took me nearly three years to figure it out. If you have any business With Ichigo, get it out of the way today, because I grantee he won't be here tomorrow," said Tatsuki walking away.

Naruto frowned and sat in his chair as the teacher walked in.

(Lunch on the roof)

Rukia and the girls were eating by the tree and Ichigo looked down on them with a smile.

"Ichigo," came Naruto's voice from on a roof.

"Oh hey Naruto," said Ichigo looking into Naruto's eyes.

"From the moment we meet I never saw you smiling. What's that about?" asked Naruto.

Ichigo smiled. "We all have something to hide my friend. I know this is weird, but can I have tomorrow off?" asked Ichigo.

Naruto looked at Ichigo before nodding. Ichigo walked past him to the door and just as he was about to close it Naruto said something that stopped him cold.

"Don't ever live in the past and think you did something wrong for it has killed many men that way," said Naruto before he looked out past the tree lines.

(In a old part of West Rukon in a large clearing)

Orochimaru and an unknown hollow stood behind Nexus awaiting Aizen and his followers.

"**Why must we wait?" asked the Hollow. **The Hollow looked like a humanoid tiger that was missing a quarter of his mask over his left eye. He wore a black clock, red pants, and on his side was a long sword.

"**Be silent Kane or I will end you myself," said Nexus.**

"**Don't forget _old friend_ I am a Vasto lorde one of the most powerful Hollows," said the now named Kane preparing to draw his sword.**

"Maybe you two should relax and sit down," said Orochimaru as he now dawned a partial snake mask that covered half his face.

"**You who are so new a hollow have no right to speck to a Vasto Lorde in such an arrogant tone," said Kane only to find a sword at his throat.**

"**I MAY BE A NEW HOLLOW SCUM, BUT I DID IN A FEW YEARS WHAT IT TOOK YOU NEARLY A CENTURY TO DO SO KNOW YOUR PLACE OR DIE!!" said Orochimaru putting his hand on his blade.  
**

"It would be a wise idea to clam down," came the cool voice of Aizen who stood near the tree line with Gin and Kaname next to him.

"**I see you have accepted the alliance," said nexus.**

"I have," said Aizen.

"**That's good, but let me warn you. If our goals start to differ then I will kill you," said Nexus.**

"I understand Nexus," said Aizen as Nexus, Kane, and Orochimaru vanished.

"Are you sure it's wise to trust Vasto Lorde level hollows Aizen-sama?" asked Kaname looking at Aizen. (I always had a feeling he could see things in a way no one could)

"No, but if they needs met my plans then I could care less about the trust, but if they prove to be a threat or we no longer need then we shall kill them," said Aizen.

"We should be getting back now. After all with Naruto-sans recent death anyone away for too long looks bad," said Gin.

Aizen smiled. "Right as always," said Aizen as they flash stepped away.

00000000000000000000000000000000

YO! Sorry I ain't put out two chapters this weekend, but its two chapters a week, three if I can manage it. Now I'm changing the Bleach story line a bit. What I'm going to do will make no damn sense, but it's for one of my favorite people on bleach. If you have any questions then let me know about them and I'll try to answer and clear things up.


	19. June 17: A day to remember

Zaara the Black: Here is chapter 19 of Gone with the wind a Naruto story. I don't own Naruto or bleach, but I do love them. Now what I'm about to say I'm going to need your full undivided attention. After the Grand fisher semi-arc things are really going to change and even before that. I can't remember the full ep so most of it is winged. I plan to change up a lot of what you know. Just know that some people will play bigger roles. Now that that's out of the way.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Hollow speech**

_**Demon/Hollow thought**_

Zanpakto speech

(At the Graveyard)

Ichigo was filling a bit hot even though it was the middle of June, but he was glad. Rain just reminded him of this day, the day he…

"Ichi-nii hurry your ass up," came the voice of his little sister Karin. He looked over at her as she had a scowl on her face. Sometimes she acted like him, the only difference was that she was damn scary and could kick his ass.

They soon got to the tope of the hill only to see Naruto and Rukia standing there. Rukia had on a blue and white sundress, and Naruto wore a red sleeveless tee, blue jean pants, and red shoes. He also had his hair unbraided.

"Ichi-kun," said Rukia waving.

"Hey Strawberry-san," said Naruto laughing as Ichigo fumed.

"Ichi-nii who are those two?" asked Yuzu pointing at Naruto and Rukia.

"People I go to school with. Someone they knew is buried here so their paying their respects today," said Ichigo coming up with the lie quick.

"Hey Ichigo come with us for a bit," said Naruto walking off into the woods. Ichigo soon followed and they stood on a dirt path.

"Alright all acting and funny business aside what happened on this day that could make you smile like you did yesterday and go back to bad ass mother fucker today?" asked Rukia that made Ichigo tense up.

"Nothing," said Ichigo trying to walk away only for Naruto to grab his shoulder. Ichigo swung around and slugged Naruto in the face.

"What the hell Ichigo!?" said Naruto touching his cheek. It didn't hurt, but it was damn close to stinging.

Ichigo looked apologetic. "Sorry man, but it's on this day that my mother died. She was my families sun. Our worlds revealed around her. She was killed. It wasn't the usual tugs, gangsters, and criminals, but me. I'm responsible for her death," said Ichigo before finding a fist in his face. Ichigo got up and ran.

"Damn it! Ichigo wait," said Naruto as he was about to chase Ichigo, when he saw a man standing next to a tree. The man wore the clothes of a Soul Reaper, but what confirmed he was a reaper was the sword on his side.

"Hello Comrade and imposter," said the man getting ready to draw his blade with a lazy yawn.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Rukia

"Don't fuck around or I'll splatter you all over these woods before you can get a clean shot in," said Naruto glaring at the man.

"You imposter look like Naruto Uzumaki the prodigy of The Soul Reaper Academy and Rukia Kuchiki the princess of Rukon. I am Saidou, You have to remember me I was two years ahead of you guys. You remember me I was pretty famous as the funny guy," said the man now known as Saidou.

"Sorry never heard of you," said Rukia making the man face fault.

"Oh well, but right now I have a mission to bring you back to Soul Society Rukia to face punishment," said Saidou only for Naruto and Rukia to realize who he was.

"Damn, a stealth force agent! Rukia move back!" said Naruto slipping out of his body and drawing his sword. It was as that moment that Ichigo joined them.

"Hey kid who are you to jump in like this?" asked Saidou as Ichigo used Kon's pill.

"Names Ichigo and I'm a substitute soul reaper," said Ichigo drawing his big ass sword.

"Oh Rukia you know that that's a big no-no in the books," said Saidou.

Rukia was about to respond when her cell phone went off. She pulled it out and looked at tit only for her purple eyes to widen.

"We can finish this damn fight later. Right now a Hollow is down near the graves," said Rukia.

Fearing the worst for his Family Ichigo rushed away along with Naruto and Rukia next to him.

(I'm going to skip the running down the stairs and talking as it's damn pointless)

When they got down there Naruto and Ichigo's eyes widened as they saw a hollow nearly eat Yuzu and had Karin under foot. Naruto got Karin while Naruto got Yuzu. After Kon took them away they both looked at the hollow. It was big, brown, had the face of a sea monkey, and on it's head was a lore. Naruto flared his spiritual power after he saw who it was. As rage built inside them it started to rain.

"GRAND FISHER!!" Yelled Naruto as he charged.

"It's the girl that I saw all those years ago down by the river on this day. This thing KILLED MY MOTHER!!" yelled Ichigo.

Grand Fisher as it was called used two blades made from it's hair to stop them.

"**Blondie I remember you. Nearly took my head after I ate the Soul of that woman you called Hinata, boy you seem familiar. It get's kinda hard to tell after you eat so many," said Grand fisher. Throwing them back.**

Naruto flipped in the air and landed next to Rukia while Ichigo landed in a gravestone.

"Naruto what's gotten into you? This is Grand Fisher. An A-ranked Hollow that's killed every Soul Reaper that's come after it for the last 50 years," said Rukia.

"Like I give a damn at this point in time. One time this bastard killed the woman I called sister. He killed my childhood friend. He killed Hinata-chan in cold blood right before my eyes," said Naruto his eyes flaring in anger.

"**Maybe maybe not. I do remember you face," said Grand fisher as Naruto hit him with his sword.**

"Hollow your gone. Rukia stay out of this," said Ichigo as Naruto was thrown back and Ichigo charged.

"But Ichigo you…," started Rukia only to be stopped by Naruto.

"Rukia stay out of this like Ichigo said. Ichigo and I are going to kill this Grand Fisher bastard. He took loved ones from us and we plan to even the score, by taking his life," said Naruto.

Rukia looked down and put her left hand on her right arm. "Alright, but please be careful," said Rukia.

Ichigo jumped back as Naruto came up. They both charged again and both found spikes protecting that Hollow as it laughed

"**I'm going to enjoy sending you two into oblivion," said Grand Fisher.**

"Not before we send you to hell," said Ichigo as he and Naruto got ready to fight at their max.

Naruto charged first and was about to split Grand Fishers mask only to find that a Hinata replica was in front of GF. Naruto's eyes widened before he felt a spike pass though his let shoulder. Naruto raised his sword and Slammed it into GF's stomach, before GF throw him into Ichigo. Naruto was right back up and held his sword in his right hand. Ichigo jumped in the air while Naruto started a spell.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bares the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Kido 31 red Flame Cannon," said Naruto firing right at GF. Just as it was about to hit GF jumped to the side and Ichigo came down right on top of hit. GF blocked Ichigo's blade and slammed a spike into his shoulder. Ichigo nearly dropped his blade and GF started to laugh.

"**I will say this boy, you are the youngest, stupidest, greenest (term for rookies) and weakest Soul Reaper I have ever fought," GF slammed another spike into Naruto who tried to sneak up on him. "Your slightly better, but just as weak Your blades are dull and will never hurt me, because of your anger," said GF as the thing on his head split in two. One became Hinata and the other Ichigo's mother.**

"What the hell is going on?" said Rukia

"It must be their last recorded thoughts upon death," said Saidou

"Ichigo-chan my little boy, I'm so proud of you. I love you as much as Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan. Grow up to be a strong and noble man," said Ichigo's mother**.**

"My only regret is that I never got to tell Naruto-kun that he was the love of my life. I wished we could have been more then friends. I would have loved to be his wife," said Hinata

Ichigo tightened his grip on his blade and slashed at the Hollow. "I'll tell you now, you're the ugliest, most evil, and most veil Hollow I've ever meet and a dull blade is all I need to kill you!" yelled Ichigo cutting him deep. Just as GF was about to pull away he felt another blade hit him in the back.

"You are going to pay dearly for what you did to Hinata you Scum. If you don't go to hell, I'll find you and kill you in soul Society," said Naruto as GF jumped away.

"**Damn you Soul Reapers!" There's no way you'll kill me,"  
said GF making his escape.**

"COME BACK AND FIGHT YOU COWARD," said Ichigo falling down as Naruto walked over and sat next to him.

"Forget it Ichigo he's gone," said Naruto as Kon came near them with Naruto's Gigi in arms.

"NO THAT THING KILLED MY MOTHER!!" yelled Ichigo as Naruto glared at him.

"SO WHAT!? That thing killed Hinata-chan. We can't go after it now we're too weak to beat it, but I promise you if I encounter Grand Fisher again, I'll kill it for sure," said Naruto as both he and Ichigo passed out for the next little while.

Rukia rushed over to Ichigo and Naruto as Saidou just looked on.

"Wow Rukia landed herself two boy toys," said Saidou.

"Don't start," said Rukia.

"Alright. It's to bad I don't know what happened here," said Saidou.

"Aren't you going to report what you saw?" asked Rukia looking at him.

"No I won't I'll make something up. Rukia whatever is going on is none of my business, but sooner or later Soul Society will find you guys out and when they do the ship will hit the fan See ya," said Saidou leaving.

(At Ichigo's mothers headstone)

It had gotten dark and the mom was nearly at it's peck by the time Naruto and Ichigo woke up to find Saidou gone. As Ichigo stood there he was remembering his fight with Fisher and how he felt. He was brought out of his thoughts as his dad walked over wearing something normal for once.

"Dad I thought you quiet smoking?" said Ichigo as he looked at his dad who pulled out a cigarette.

"Ichigo your mom thought I looked cool when I smoked. Now that I think about it that was probably the first and last compliment she gave me, but that one was all I needed, so I only smoke on this day for her." said Isshin giving out a small and happy smile.

"How can you stand talking to me? I'm the reason mom's dead. I'm the reason that Yuzu and Karin never really got to know her. I wish you would all just get angry at me. It would help dull the pain I feel every time I look at their eyes when their said," said Ichigo shaking a bit.

"Why should I blame you? If I blamed you for Masaki's death she'd never be able to forgive me. It wasn't anyone's fault she died. She was the kind of woman would give her life 100 times over to protect her kid. Just remember Ichigo that the woman I loved so much died to protect you," said Isshin poking his eye lightly and closing it with a smile.

"Dad," said Ichigo. Just as Isshin started to walk away. As he passed Ichigo he kneed him in the kidney making Ichigo bind over. "What the hell was that for?" said Ichigo looking at his dads retreating form.

"Can't have you going soft on me boy. Live Ichigo. Live well, grow old well, grow bald well, and die long after I die," said Isshin walking away, before he stopped. (On the anime he makes it look cool) "And if you can die with a smile, otherwise I won't be able to look Masaki in the face when I see her again. Get that stupid scowl off your face, your way too young to look cool carrying your grief around. I'll see you down below," said Isshin waving and walking away.

"Naruto, Rukia I know your listening. I want to be a soul reaper a little longer, get stronger. So I can protect Dad, Yuzu-chan, Karin, everyone from Hollows, and beat _him_. Otherwise I won't ever be able to face my mother," said Ichigo looking at them.

Naruto stood next to a tree with a smile on his face, and Rukia sitting in a tree.

"_I know just how you fill," thought Naruto as they all looked up._

It was on this day, June 17 that Ichigo, Rukia, and Naruto began to understand each other on a whole new level.

000000000000000000000000

Done. I know I didn't let Naruto use his bad ass Shikai, but hey I just tried to get as close to the story without going over. Anyway next chapter will start the battle between Uryu and Ichigo. Like I said I will be making major changes from here on out and they will show, but until then try to guess what I'm planning. As it will be something that no one thought of.


	20. Let the Hollow Challange Begin

Zaara the black: hello everyone. Here is chapter 20 for Gone with the wind a Naruto story. Now I'm going to be level with you right here _right_ now.

People seem to have a problem with me killing Hinata, but let me tell you now I had a reason to do it and will explain what I'm doing with her at the end, just bare with it.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Hollow speech**

_**Demon/Hollow thought**_

Zanpakto speech

0000000000000000000000

(On the roof of the school)

It had been a two weeks since Naruto and Ichigo did battle with GF and things seemed to be pretty normal. Hollows hadn't shown up for about a week and that was cool in Naruto's book.

Rukia asked him why he didn't use his Shikai in the battle with GF and his answer was a simple one.

_Flashback_

"_Naruto why didn't you use your Shikai to kill GF right away? I'm sure it would have been no problem for you," said Rukia. _

"_Two reason's 1) I wanted to give Ichigo a chance to kill GF and 2) since my battle with those 5 b-ranked Hollows my power has only been at about 3/5's of what it normally is when restricted. I should be back at full power in another week or so," said Naruto laying down and going to sleep._

_End Flashback_

True to his word he was back to normal power, but he was troubled. It had a while since he had been in contact with Soul Society for some time and he was worried Aizen was up to something that he had no knowledge about and could do nothing about.

He was brought out of his thoughts as three people walked onto the roof. Naruto sighed they were the local school thugs and Naruto didn't like them.

"Well well, what do we have here? A blonde prick," said the leader.

"Back off assholes I'm not in the mood today," said Naruto standing up.

"Why you…" said one of the other thugs charging Naruto.

Naruto ducked and then slammed a fist into his gut making him spit up a bit. Naruto looked at the other guys and gave them a glare that made them run. It was after this that Naruto walked off and into a hall filled with the test Results. Standing in front of the board was a boy who stood around 5'8", lean build, purple hair, square glasses over his blue eyes, he wore the school uniform with a blue tie on.

"Hello who are you?" asked Naruto.

The boy turned to Naruto, before pushing his Glasses up. "My name is Uryu. I'm surprised you don't know me, after all we are in the same class," said the boy.

Naruto took a step closer and then throw a punch at Uryu. The punch stopped just short of his face and Uryu didn't even flinch. This made Naruto wonder what the boy was hiding.

"Most people would get scared of a fist that's about to hit them," said Naruto moving his fist away.

"I don't get scared easy Uzumaki-san," said Uryu turning and walking away.

"Punk kid," said Naruto walking in the opposite direction.

(A few hours later)

Ichigo, and Naruto were going to Ichigo's House, Rukia chose to walk around for a bit. Naruto's cell phone went off indicating something was going down. He opened it to find that a Hollow attack was happening, but it quickly ended.

"What the hell happened?" asked Ichigo.

"I bet I know. Isn't that Right Uryu," said Naruto looking up at the Young man who held something blue in his hands.

"I figured you were just a strong human, but I was wrong. You two are Soul reapers," said Uryu making Naruto narrow his eyes.

"How did you know that?" asked Naruto.

Uryu smirked before he dashed forward and pulled something out of the air. A red Ribbon that was around both of them.

"This is a spirit ribbon. Normal humans have white and soul reapers have red. I'm willing to bet that Ichigo is not a full fledged Reaper, and Rukia is a reaper," said Uryu.

"Leave Rukia out of this," said Ichigo.

"Alright, but I challenge you two," said Uryu.

Naruto and Ichigo looked at Each other. "What you mean like a dual?" they asked at the same time.

"Something like that, but a contest to see who can kill the most Hollows," said Uryu pulling something out of his pocket. It looked like a small ring.

Naruto's eyes widened. "URYU DON'T YOU DARE CRUSH THAT RING!!" yelled Naruto slipping out of his body and Ichigo letting Kon take his. They both grabbed the hilts of their swords and got ready for a fight.

"Naruto what is it?" asked Ichigo.

"Hollow bait. It gathers a lot of Hollows together. Uryu if you do this…" started Naruto only for Uryu to crush it with a small smirk.

"Here are the rules. Whoever kills the most Hollows in 24 hours wins. Let the games begin SOUL REAPERS!!" said Uryu as his bow appeared in his right hand and he shot a Hollow in between the eyes.

"That's 1. You'd better get moving if you want to be me," said Uryu sending off another shot that killed another Hollow.

"Damn you. Ichigo go find your family. Hollows are drawn to those with powerful spirits," said Naruto jumping into the air as he saw Ichigo run off. "I have no time for your games Uryu so I won't play around not now. Let the 4 winds Howl Yasei Kage!!" Yelled Naruto as his blade turned into it's Shikai form.

Naruto turned and saw five hollows and thrust Yasei forward as a large wolf twister came out and destroyed the Hollows.

"I'll be back for you later you son of a bitch," said Naruto disappearing into the wind.

"Fools. You ignore those close to you, but don't worry I'll save them all," said Uryu.

(At the school)

Tatsuki and Orihime were helping to clean up the glass around the school shattered. They both know it wasn't ordinary, but they hoped it wasn't a bad sign.

(At the Park) Chad sat down listening to his Grandpa's favorite song when he felt a dark presence near the area.

"_This could be bad. It's just like that one time," thought Chad (I mad a rhyme), before he stood up_.

(Back with Orochimaru it has to do with someone I killed off)

Orochimaru stood over a lab table stroking the girl's cheek in a fatherly way. After GF was injured and defected Nexus decided to take the Soul He know Naruto would have a problem killing and made her a Hollow. For a Hollow to take a Soul from another Hollow was almost unheard of, but for Nexus it was a novelty trick at best.

"**Orochimaru how long before the girl is ready?" asked Nexus walking in.**

"**She's almost ready Lord Nexus. By the time Aizen has what he needs she will be awake," said Orochimaru proudly.**

"**Good," said Nexus walking back to his throne room, while laughing. **

"_**You will suffer just a bit by fight your dear Hinata-chan, Naruto Uzumaki. You will suffer for me, ad then I will take your life," thought Nexus laughing even more.**_

000000000000000000000000000

I hope you like and I know a few people didn't like the last chapter, but to be honest it's all good. I have a reason for everything, but I think I let the cat out the bag a little to early, but you wanted to know what happened so I let you know. I hope your happy?


	21. Awakening of powers

Zaara the black: Okay here is chapter 21 of Gone with the Wind: A Naruto Story. This chapter we're taking a small detour away from Naruto and putting it on to others. Now I said there would be a bunch of major changes and they start here. Also I don't remember the full eps, but I remember most of them

Human Speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Hollow speech**

_**Demon/Hollow thought**_

Zanpakto speech

000000000000000

(At the School)

Tatsuki and Orihime stood in the school yard helping clean up the shattered glass, when there was an explosion of power that rocked the school yard. Most of the kids fell to the ground from the pressure of the energy. Only Tatsuki and Orihime stood upright.

"**HAHAHA. It seems I found some sport," came a feminine voice.**

Orihime and Tatsuki looked behind them and saw a purple monster with long tentacles coming out of it's body, and a white mask for it's face. If you asked either of them that thing was plain ugly.

"What the hell is that thing?" said Tatsuki as it launched with orbs out of its body.

The orbs landed on people who were on the ground. They all rose up and looked defeated. The one that hurt Tatsuki and Orihime the most was when their friend Chizuru who had tears in her eyes as she throw a punch at Tatsuki. Tatsuki blocked the punch, but didn't have the heart to hit Chizuru back. Sure she didn't like the girl at the best of times, but she was still her dear friend and Tatsuki would never really hurt the girl, even if she did hit on Orihime all the time.

"Tatsuki baby I'm sorry for this," said Chizuru hitting Tatsuki in the gut and then grabbing her by the collar, before throwing her. Chizuru had more tears falling from her eyes. You could only image how much pain this brought her to hurt one of the people she loved with all her heart.

"Don't worry Chizuru, it's not your fault," said Tatsuki as she felt a orb hit her in the back. Tatsuki then rounded on Orihime and grabbed her in a bone crushing bear hug, with tears falling from her eyes.

"**I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Please amuse me some more before you die," said the Hollow laughing it up.**

"Orihime-chan forgive me," said Tatsuki crying into Orihime's shoulder.

Orihime was pissed off to say the least and it showed as her own spiritual powers erupted outward. "Tatsuki-chan, you once said that you would hurt anyone who made me cry, now it's my turn to hurt this thing for making you cry," said Orihime as six yellow lights shot off from her hair and turned into these little fairy looking things.

"Hello Orihime," said the one in a red dress.

"Um who are you?" asked Orihime.

"We are your protectors. I'm Shun'o," said the one with the red dress.

"**Enough talk die!" said the Hollow launching several orbs.**

"Call out Hinagiku, Lily, and Baigon and say Santen Kesshun I reject. We can protect you," said Lily

"Okay. Hinagiku, Lily, and Baigon: Santen Kesshun I reject!" yelled Orihime making a triangulate shield that blocked the attack for her and Tatsuki.

"Our turn call out Ayame and Shun'o Soten Kisshun, I reject and we'll heal Tatsuki," said Shun'o as she and Ayame flow around to Tatsuki.

"Ayame and Shun'o Soten Kisshun, I reject," said Orihime.

They started to heal Tatsuki and that only took a few seconds. When Tatsuki was feeling better, her rage outweighed her loss of energy from being taking over.

"You Bitch!" yelled Tatsuki as a while and black light covered her. When the light died down Tatsuki was standing there, but what appeared to be fingerless black gauntlets that went to her elbow the right one had red spiraling around it while the left had yellow slash like marking, a mixture of black and white armor incased her chest area and white boots appeared on her feet that went all the way up to her mid thigh. It gave her a way sexy look if you asked Chizuru.

Tatsuki seemed to disappear before reappearing right in front of the Hollow. Tatsuki balled up her right fist and what looked like a flaming drill came out. The dill looked to be made of flames. Throwing the punch forward she nearly incinerated the Hollows head, but the Hollow was able to move out the way just before the blow hit.

"Girl call me out. I'll cut all your enemies down to size. Tsubaki, Koten Zanshun I reject," said the one who looked like a bandit.

"Tsubaki, Koten Zanshun I reject," said Orihime. Tsubaki turned into a small bird and then flow at incredible speed towards the Hollow and started to glow yellow. It then cut right through the Hollow's mask killing it.

The fairy's returned to their original form and Tatsuki's powers left her. They grinned at each other before they collapsed.

(With Naruto)

Naruto had just killed his 12th hollow with a Hurricane strike and he was starting to get pissed off. The Hollows were coming fast and even though he was strong as long as that damn limiter was on he would have problems.

"Forget the damn limiter, just brake it already," said Yasei.

Naruto sighed as five more Hollows had just surrounded him. "Protocol 3-5AS2. If the law of the soul Society must be broken to active victory then so be it," said Naruto slamming Yasei into the ground. He then started the formation for a ritual that could brake the limiter quickly. After about 5 seconds a bright blue light could be seen and the limiter shattered. Naruto grabbed Yasei again and barley moved form his spot as he killed all the hollows without really moving an inch.

"_It fill's good to be back at full power," thought Naruto as a few more Hollows appeared._

"Naruto, kill now Talk later," said Yasei as Naruto unleashed a full powered Hurricane strike that nearly took a mile wide area. 

(With Chad)

Chad had just seen the outline of something huge as a girl ran away from her friends to protect them. The Hollow hit the ground causing it to explode. Chad ran over to she that the girl was kind of like Ichigo. Chad noticed that the boys had run off and he was left with the little sister.

"Hey you that giant that hangs with my brother," said Karin as she hopped on his back

"Your Ichigo's little sister. What are you doing?" said Chad.

"Shut up you. I can see this thing. Jump to the left," said Karin.

Chad jumped up and dodged it and then another hit was coming in. Chad slammed his right fist into the monsters hand. The Hollow yelled out in pain and it backhanded Chad knocking him over with Karin on his back.

He know he was about to lose conciseness as he could hardly hear a thing. Chad saw Ichigo's little sister jump up and push the boy to the ground.

He started to remember what his Abuelo told him. He stood up remembering that his fist was not big to hurt, he was big because he had to protect. The boys ran away as he put his fists up ready for a fight and protect Ichigo's sister. The Hollow brought up its left fist and started to bring it down and Chad throw out his right fist.

"_Abuelo give me strength," thought Chad as _the two fists collided in what was a blinding flash of light as dust kicked up. The Hollow was sent flying back as it lost its left arm. When the smoke around Chad cleared his right arm had changed. It was black with a red line going down the middle, at the top of the shoulder it was split in two parts, and near his fist were two little things sticking out.

"What's with that arm?" asked Karin.

The Hollow stood up and let out a mighty battle cry as it glared at Chad. Chad just looked at it calmly and coolly before dashing at the Hollow.

"Hey what the hell are you doing!" yelled Karin.

The Hollow was going in for another blow, when Chad throw his new arm up in a powerful uppercut that sent a blazing white light up through the Hollow, that sent it flying and cut it in two. When the Hollow was gone Karin looked at Chad.

"Hey Mister are you alright?" asked Karin. Chad's response was a thumbs up. When Karin saw this she freaked. _"How lame giving me the thumbs up sign," thought Karin as Chad fell over_.

"_I don't understand this arm and the power that came with it. The monster I was able to see clearly. I just don't understand… any of it. Excapt," thought Chad as Karin came into his line of view._

"Are you hurt Ichigo's sister?" asked Chad.

Karin had a said look on her face. "Stupid ass, you're the only one who's hurt," said Karin.

"Oh… That's good," said Chad only to get kicked in the head by a piss off Karin a second later.

"No it ain't good!" said Karin as Chad grabbed his head with his left arm. "What's so good that only you got hurt?! If anyone at all gets hurt, that's already NOT good! That kind of thinking is showoff logic. Talking like that you sound like Ichi-nii! I can't take it any more! You wait right here, I'm calling my dad so he can come and treat you. Don't move from that spot mister," finished Karin running off.

"_Ichigo's sister huh? She's just like Ichigo. Even the way she kicks," thought Chad looking at the Sky._

(With Naruto)

Naruto had just killed his 50th hollow and was getting more and more annoyed.

"_What the hell. It was a small piece of bait. No way it should have been this many Hollows," thought Naruto almost missing the large crack appear near the center of town._

0000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you liked it. I had fun on this one. Tatsuki was always one of my top 3 characters, so I gave her something for that. Now the next chapter brings the little came to a close. Until then.


	22. Let the battle come to an end

Zaara the Black: Alright people no bull shiten with you. My dog chewed through the internet cable and we just got it fixed so sorry about the time it took. I know I got to made it up so I'm starting now. Also I got to know what do you guys think of Tatsuki's powers? Let me know.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Hollow speech**

_**Demon/hollow thought**_

Zanpakto speech

00000000000000000000000

(With Naruto)

Naruto had just rounded his way to the business district and saw multiple Hollows praying on dead souls who got caught up in their little dual. He annihilated them quickly and moved on. It wouldn't take long for Hollows to start attacking innocent humans and that worried Naruto.

Naruto was so caught up in his thoughts that he missed the crack in the sky getting wider.

(With Ichigo)

Ichigo went back to the park and wanted to destroy Uryu, but when he got there he saw that Uryu was surrounded by Hollows. Ichigo jumped above a hollow and smashed its head wide open before he jumped down and joined Uryu.

"You know you owe me right?" asked Ichigo doing an upper slash that killed a Hollow behind Uryu.

Uryu put his left hand on Naruto shoulder flipped over and shot an arrow into a hollow.

"Not anymore Soul Reaper. I don't ever want to owe one of you bastards," said Uryu shotting another arrow.

"My parents were happily married when i was born thank you," said Ichigo taking another Hollows head with ease.

They continued to destroy Hollows and were unaware of the crack that was forming in the sky above them.

(with Naruto)

Naruto had killed almost 150 hollows and they were still coming. He turned around in time to block an attack from a tiger like Hollow. Naruto pushed it back and destroyed it's mask.

"No way this many Hollows came from that small piece of bait," said Naruto before he looked over towards the park.

Right above the bridge a swarm of Hollows was gathering and the crack seemed to get bigger. Normally small cracks were not that bad, but in this case it was turning into something deadly. Naruto's eyes widened as he started to fill the pressure gathering in the sky.

"Naruto this could be very bad if we don't find that idiot Ichigo and that bum Quincy," said Yasei as about 20 Hollows appeared in front of Naruto.

"_I know that Yasei, but right now we have to survive," thought Naruto as the Hollows rushed at him._

(In a small room)

Tatsuki opened her eyes and sat up. She sat next to Orihime who was also stirring. Sitting against the wall was the giant Chad.

"Sato-san Where are we?" asked Tatsuki standing up.

"No clue Tatsuki-san, but I'm sure our host will come soon," said Chad

"I hope your right Sato-kun," Orihime as the Door opened. A man walked in with a cane wearing a green haori over a green kimono top and also had on large clogs and a hat covered his eyes

"Who are you?" asked Tatsuki.

"Forgive me for brining you here. My name is Uruhara and you three are going to help Ichigo out more then you know," said The man walking out with the Others following.

(With Naruto)

Naruto had just battered his way though a bunch of Hollows and got to the park in time to see Ichigo slug Uryu.

"You say your grandfather wanted Soul Reapers and Quincy to work and fight side by side, but what you just told me… Your only contradicting yourself," said Ichigo.

"Ichigo, Uryu. We can settle this later, right now we got bigger fish to fry," said Naruto pointing to the sky as the Hollows finished gathering.

Standing near a tear in the sky was a large creature with a long nose. It was completely black except for its face, hands and feet.

"Wh-what the hell is that thing?" asked Uryu.

"That is a Menos Grandas. It's born when hundreds of Hollows gather together and start to eat each other. It takes at least a seated officer or a three man team from the stealth force to deal with them," said Naruto.

"Then we just have to kill it," said Uryu.

"Are you out your damn mind? Ichigo is only about a 6th seat and took a hit to the ribs that left at least two cracked and your injured from firing your arrows," said Naruto looking at Uyru's hands that were bleeding for extended use of his bow.

"You look fine to me Uzumaki-san Why not deal with it and let me and Ichigo-san deal with these little ones?" asked Uryu.

"Baka I was getting to that. I only got about 3/8's of my power left and even if I was at full strength I'd be hard pressed to kill that thing," said Naruto as he felt an energy blast came towards them.

Naruto pushed Ichigo and Uryu out the way and blocked it with a weak wind Shield. Naruto looked around but didn't see the culprit.

"_Deal with the Menos now worry about the attacker later," thought Naruto _

Ichigo charged the Menos and tried to slash it. All the Menos did was kick him and send him into a tree. Naruto started to spin Yasei above his head, before he unleashed his most powerful blast at the Menos. The Blast hit the Menos right in the mask. The mask cracked slightly and the Menos looked pissed, before he started to charge up an energy blast.

Naruto sighed. A blast like that took time to charge, but once unleashed it was one hell of a power attack.

"Ichigo Uzumaki-san focus your power into me and I can use a powerful arrow. If I hit the Hollow in the spot you cracked Uzumaki-san then we may win," said Uryu.

"Sorry, but that's a dumb idea," said Ichigo tapping Uryu on the head as if he got brain damage.

"But its full proof," said Uryu as Ichigo charged. "Wait you fool!!" yelled Uryu.

"Let him go," said Naruto sitting down.

"What? Isn't he your friend? Don't you care if he lives or dies?" asked Uryu.

Naruto just smiled as he sealed Yasei and attacked a Hollow that tried to get away. "If I didn't have confidence in Ichigo, then I would have stopped him. Ichigo and I are a lot of like. We hide our true feelings behind masks, but when push comes to shove we'll show our true selves and beat anyone who crosses us," said Naruto as he turned and looked as The Menos launched its attack.

Ichigo blocked it with the flat side of his sword and held it. It was a power struggle for a few seconds before Ichigo pushed back and throw all the power back at the Hollow. The Menos yelled in pain as it was forced to retreat. It looked at Ichigo and Then at Naruto as if it was sizing them up for future battles.

"**This isn't over Mortal, Soul Reaper. We'll meet again soon," said the Menos closing the portal.**

Uryu, Naruto, and Ichigo were shocked. _"Ah shit this is not good," thought Naruto as it disappeared._

(Urahara Shop)

Urahara sat near the shop door as a black cat appeared. Urahara had a bottle of milk in his hand as he poured some for the cat.

"It's been a while Yoruichi. How have you been?" asked Urahara.

The cat looked at him with sharp eyes. "Cut it Kisuke. Things are about to get bad, and very fast," said the cat in a deep voice .

Urahara adjusted his hat. "Tell me about it. And almost all the major players are ready, lets just hope that it doesn't get to bad or we may have to interfere," said Urahara as his eyes Narrowed as he looked out.

(In the sky)

Two people stood on a tall building. One was Orochimaru and the Other was a girl around 17. You could hardly tell anything about her, but you could see her eyes. Pale eyes that looked at the world.

**"It looked like my experiment was a failure. Oh well This was only a test and only a small part of Nexus-sama's Hollow army. They were expendable. Why did you attack the blonde boy? We were only to watch and not act at this point in time," said Orochimaru looking at the girl with an evil grin on his pale face.**

"**His life belongs to me and no one else Father as we discussed with nexus-sama should i fight him first. Soon, very soon I shall have what I want, even if it means I have to end everything to get it," said the girl, before she let out a hash laugh.**

"_**Sometimes she even makes my skin crawl. That's one of the things I love about my new daughter," thought Orochimaru as they disappeared into the shadows of the night.  
**_

000000000000000000000000000

WHATS UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!! Yes I am back after my computer got fucked up. Next chapter will be a little slower as I'm going to Prom Saturday my friends. It's only a day, but I'll try and get something out Friday night so I won't leave you hanging for to long.

Later.


	23. Love is bliss

Zaara the Black: Hello Soul Reapers and Hollows. I'm about to drop a power like you've never seen before on you.

Here are the power listings as of right now.

Naruto: 1607

Rukia: 1228

Ichigo: 1356

Chad: 1200

Tatsuki: 1145

Orihime: 950

Uryu: 1244

I always thought that Orihime was the weakest of the group and so I put her power level down there.

Here is something else the ranking system maybe off by a bit, but I did what I could. I'll tell you more on that later

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Hollow speech**

_**Demon/Hollow thought**_

Zanpakto speech

000000000000000000000000000

(Naruto's apartment)

Naruto laid in the bed looking like who did it and ran. It had been a day since the Mass Hollow attack on the town and he was a little worried, but also tired. Gelliens were for lack of better term mindless and all instant. When one started to show signs of intelligence it meant it was getting ready to go to its next stage of power. For a Gellien so fresh to show signs was scary, even to him and he had faced down a pissed off Sakura on when she was on her time of the month. Naruto was also worried about Ichigo. He had gotten lucky with that Menos and luck was something he could not afford all the time. Naruto would have to train him to fight properly so he would not rely on luck alone.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as the door to his room opened. Rukia walked in she was wearing a tight purple shirt that reveled her medium b-cup breasts, black jeans, and a hat.

"Hey Naruto-kun how are you doing?" asked Rukia sitting on his bed and looking at him.

"I'm fine Kia-chan. My strength is not fully recovered yet, but I'll be back to normal in about a day or two so don't worry about me," said Naruto smiling.

Rukia smiled back. "Alright you get some rest. I'm going shopping. Were almost out of food you know," said Rukia smiling before she left the house shaking her hips at Naruto.

"_Rukia always did have a nice ass," thought Naruto as she closed the door_

When Naruto was sure Rukia was gone he turned to his closet and glared at it. "Alright you two I've been sensing your power for a while now, so come out," said Naruto.

A man and a cat came out of Naruto's closet. They both had small smiles on there faces

"Hello Naruto-san. I see your detection skills are adequate," said the man putting his hand on his hat and lowering it a bit so you could barely see his eyes.

"Urahara former captain of the 12th division and fonder of the research department. At last count SP was 2000. The cat I have no clue as to what it's doing hanging in a closet with you Urahara," said Naruto.

"You've done your research haven't you boy," said the cat grinning.

Naruto grinned back at the cat. "Yeah and I know cats can't talk so you must be Goddess of the Flash Yoruichi who disserted only a week after Urahara was cast out," said Naruto now leering down at the cat on the floor.

"Oh so you know who I am then. Good that saves time," said Yoruichi jumping on the bed and looking at Naruto square in the eyes. If she was trying to make him scared she was doing a poor job of it

"Yeah I know who you are. And I'll tell you now if I wasn't bed ridden I'll kill you for some of the shit you pulled 110 years ago. Do you know how much pain you caused Soifon when you just vanished without a word? She wasn't right for a while. If I hadn't been there she probably would have tried to kill herself," said Naruto as the cat glared at him.

"I cared for Soifon and still do you little bastard! I had my reasons for leaving that she wouldn't have understood at the time you brat!" hissed Yoruichi glaring at Naruto.

"Whatever, but you still broke her heart Yoruichi. Anyway what do you two want, besides to annoy me?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing just stopped by for a visit. Let's go Yoruichi-chan so we can pick out your wedding dress for when you marry Naruto-san," said Urahara. He and Yoruichi flash stepped away. Just as they left he hared the fromt door open.

"Naruto-kun I'm back," came Rukia's voice from the door.

Naruto sighed and stood up. He had on a white long sleeve button-up shirt, blue jean pants. He walked into the kitchen to help put things up.

(Later that night)

Naruto and Rukia sat on the couch watching TV. Rukia sat in Naruto's lap as he had his arms wrapped around her. Rukia's head was also leaning against his chest. To most people it would look like two lovers in an intimate moment.

Rukia loved spending time with Naruto like this, but she knew that Soul Society would come for her soon and she still wanted to do one thing before they took her.

"Naruto-kun," said Rukia looking into his eyes, before she looked away with a small blush on her face.

"Yes Rukia-chan," said Naruto knowing what she was about to say

"Do you remember the question I asked you not to long ago?" asked Rukia. Seeing Naruto nod she continued. "Do you have an answer to it?" said Rukia locking her purple eyes with Naruto's blue orbs.

Naruto leaned down and kissed Rukia, before he put his tounge in her mouth. He pulled back after about two minutes. "I came to my dissension a while back. Yes I could love you like I love Soifon and Nanao," said Naruto.

Rukia leaned up. "Make love to me. Please," said Rukia in a mere whisper.

**(Warning Lemon)**

Naruto only nodded as he pulled off her shirt. She had on a black lace bra. Rukia grabbed Naruto's shirt and started to unbutton it as they kissed. Rukia pulled Naruto from the couch and helped him out of his pants and boxers. Naruto helped her out of her jeans, panties, and bra and both stood there in all their glory. Rukia got on her knees and started to lick Naruto's dick.

She swirled her tongue around the long organ, before she pulled back and licked the tip. Naruto groaned filling this. Rukia soon put her mouth on it and started to lightly suck his cock. After a minute or so she started to suck on his cock harder getting a groan of pleasure out of him. Naruto felt like he was about to cum in Rukia's mouth he soon did filling her mouth with his seed. Rukia swallowed it all before se licked her lips.

Naruto grabbed Rukia and put her on the couch as he started to finger her with two fingers into her wet entrance. Rukia gasped as Naruto did this. This was the first time anything like this had happened to her. Naruto then grabbed her thighs as he put his mouth at her entrance and started to suck and lick her pussy. Rukia arched her back and grabbed Naruto's head pushing him deeper into her pussy and just moaned. HE would lick then suck and even gently bite her. Making her so hot the sun felt cold by comparison.

"NARUTO-KUN!!" yelled Rukia as she had an earth shattering orgasm that left her out of breath.

"Are you ready for this Rukia-chan?" asked Naruto positioning himself to enter her.

"Yes Naruto-kun. Just be gentle. It's my first time," said Rukia.

Naruto slowly entered Rukia. Rukia's eyes widened as her walls stretched to fit Naruto. He came to her cherry and looked at Rukia she nodded as he pulled back a bit and thrust forward and took her virginity. Rukia screamed out loud and clawed at Naruto's back leaving a few scratches. Naruto saw Rukia give the signal to go ahead and he started to gently thrust into her, making her moan out his name.

Soon Naruto started to thrust into Rukia harder she started to scream her head off at the sure fire that swelled up in her as sweat poured down their bodies. Naruto bent down and started to kiss Rukia on her neck and breasts as he kept thrusting into her.

Rukia felt herself coming to a release and wanted Naruto to know.

"Naruto-kun I'm about to cum!" said Rukia gasping.

"Rukia-chan I'm about to cum too," said Naruto.

"FUCK!! NARUTO-KUN CUM IN ME!!" yelled out Rukia as she couldn't take it anymore.

With a few more thrusts Naruto and Rukia came at the same time Rukia let out an earth shattering scream as she hit her release and felt Naruto's seed inside her.

**Lemon end)**

Naruto turned over as not to fall on Rukia and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I love you Naruto-kun," said Rukia falling into a deep sleep.

"I love you as well Rukia-hime," said Naruto falling into his own sleep.

Neither one knew of the consequences of what they had just done.

(Next day at School)

Rukia and Naruto both acted weird though out the day. When lunch rolled around many of the girls asked Rukia way she walked with a limp and needless to say the blush on her face was priceless. Naruto on the other hand was not loud and boastful like he usually was, but quite and reserved as if he was expecting something. At the end of the day Naruto kissed Rukia goodbye as she decided to walk home with Orihime and Tatsuki.

Naruto was walking around the park when he felt a small spike of power that he knew all to well.

"_Damn it to the nine levels of hell and beyond. Renji and Byakuya are here. They could be after me, but their to far away which means…," thought Naruto._

"Rukia-chan is in trouble," said Naruto. As he was about to go help her he heard a voice that nearly sent chills down his spine.

"**Your beloved Rukia is in danger," came a Hollows Voice.**

"_Why of all times does a Hollow Show up," thought Naruto_

Naruto quickly left his body and drew his sword. The Hollow he was facing stood at a good 8 ft. had dark blue skin, red eyes and had white hair on his head, but he wore gray pants and had a sword on his side in a red sheath. His mask looked like that of a lizards face, but it was missing in the upper part of the eyes.

"Who are you and how did you know what I was thanking?" asked Naruto flaring his power.

"**Hahaha. My name is Hoteken I was given details from Nexus-sama. He knew you were still alive and to for lack of better terms make sure you stayed away from the girl for a while," said Hoteken.**

"You picked a really bad time to fuck with me Hollow, so i'm going to kill you NOW," said Naruto. As he prepared to fight this Hollow.

(With Rukia)

Rukia was running until she knew she had to duck. A blade passed over her head and se looked up and saw Renji standing there.

"It's been a while Rukia," said Renji with a small smile

"_This is going to get bad. Naruto please help me," thought Rukia as Renji throw another slash at her which she dodged by back flipping._

"_Naruto wherever you are please hurry up or I just may have to kill Rukia-chan," thought Renji as a punk showed up who didn't need to be there, but would prove useful._

00000000000000000000

Okay there you go. A little something fun. Oh yeah most of the Captains power levels are above 1950 even though all it takes is 1601 to be at captain level.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, because now the plot is about to get real thick.

Also I have a vote on my page check it out.


	24. Play time is over kids

Zaara the Black: Here is chapter 24 and let me tell you so far I have enjoyed writing this fic and I will continue to enjoy it until I finish. I'm having a blast leaving you guys hanging from time to time so I won't leave you hanging anymore and cancel it… I got to cancel my order of ESPN to save some money you know. Now it's time to get started.

Oh I left a little present for my fateful readers at the end of this chapter. A little thank you if you will. Enjoy this chapter

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/ Hollow speech**

_**Demon/Hollow thought**_

Zanpakto speech

0000000000000000000

(in the Park)

Naruto wanted to end this quickly so he could help Rukia. He jumped in the air and hung there for a second before he started to move his hands.

"Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Baikudo 61: Six rods prison of light," said Naruto.

The Hollow was easily caught in the kido spell and Naruto quickly went through the motions for another spell.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, Inferno's that are hotter then hell destroy those are corrupt and cleanse away the hatred of all things man and beast in this world. Kido 41: Flames of the Eternal light!" yelled Naruto

Three white balls of fire launched from Naruto's hand and went right for the Hollow. Hoteken brought his arms up and blocked the attack with them. It may have saved his life, but both his arms were burned badly. Hoteken broke free of the bonds and drew his sword before charging at Naruto, who had just landed on the ground. Naruto pulled his sword into a revere grip and stopped the attack. The slightly taller Hoteken used his height to push down on the blonde soul reaper.

Naruto held his ground, until he spun around and slashed most of the Hollows body into pieces except for most of the torso.

Naruto glared down at what remained. "No more games Hollow. With all the power we were putting out Byakuya and Renji should have felt it," said Naruto.

"**Hahahahaha. Orochimaru-sama put up a barrier within a small Radius as you would only do what is necessary to win. I knew I would die fighting you, but I did what I was to do delay you. Humhumhum. I knew hell awaits me as I was an evil man in life and I have no regrets. So KILL ME SOUL REAPER," said Hoteken.**

"I don't knew whether to be disgusted by you or pity you," said Naruto as he split the Hollows mask. The gates of hell appeared, but Naruto didn't stick around to watch as he took off.

(The Road)

Naruto arrived in just under a minute to see Uryu and Ichigo on the ground. He ran over and half propped Ichigo up.

"Ichigo! What happened we're is Rukia-chan?" asked Naruto worry clear in his voice.

Ichigo coughed up blood as he looked at Naruto with eyes halfway closed in pain. "They took her a man in a white haori and a man with red hair. I tired to stop them," said Ichigo as he fell into unconsciousness

"Ichigo," said Naruto pulling Ichigo up onto his shoulder and Uryu onto the other. "Your one lucky son of a bitch Quincy," said Naruto quickly taking off.

(Next day)

Ichigo quickly sat up. He noticed that he wasn't in his room. He looked to the side and saw Naruto sitting against the wall with his head down. Naruto had a pissed off look on his face.

"Ichigo please tell me what happened to Rukia," said Naruto not even looking up

"Alright," said Ichigo as he began telling Naruto everything he could remember. (Same as Anime). When he was done Naruto stood up and slammed his fist into the wall.

"DAMN IT!! I should have finished that Hollow faster," said Naruto

Just as Ichigo was about to talk Urahara walked in. "I see you two are busy, but we need to talk," said Urahara.

"Your damn right we need to talk. I want you to help me active Bankai within the next 11 days and help Ichigo get his powers back," said Naruto.

"What do you mean by get my powers back?" asked Ichigo looking at Naruto

"Captain Byakuya shattered your connection to your Zanpakto and we need to get it back.

"Alright. I figure that you want at least ten days to be good enough so that's what I'll give you. Now Ichigo you go to school and will see you later," said Urahara as he left.

"I won't be in school today so when you get out meet me at my apartment," said Naruto.

(at school)

Ichigo was a little baffled that everyone, even Chizuru (Little Lesbian who needed a dick in her pussy to set her right in his opinion) had forgotten about Rukia and it seemed no one cared. Ichigo stood on the roof and remembered the last thing she said to him.

_Flashback_

"_Ichigo you don't have the distinguished honor to touch Nii-sama and tell Naruto-kun that neither one of you are to come after me or I'll never forgive either of you," said Rukia in tears as she walked away. Before they left Renji pulled something out of his robes and put in in Ichigo's robe._

"_Make sure my brother gets that scroll," said Renji as he patted the scroll. _

_Flashback end_

Ichigo had just remembered that thing and pulled it out of his shirt. He looked at it, before he knew it the bell rang.

"_Brakes here. Better start and get ready._

He turned around only to come face to face with Tatsuki, Orihime and Chad.

"Ichigo what ever going on we are going to help you, Rukia, and Naruto out," said Tatsuki.

"H-how do you remember Rukia?" asked Naruto.

"Not sure Ichigo-kun we just do," said Orihime in her usually bubbly way

"We'll help put my friend," said Chad

"Lets head to Naruto's House. We can all get the story from him," said Ichigo as they took off.

(Naruto's apartment)

Naruto just opened the door to see his friends standing there. He moved aside and let them in. They all sat around a small table and Naruto sighed.

"I guess you guys remember Rukia-chan huh," stated Naruto scratching his head.

"Where is Rukia-chan anyway Naruto-kun? And pleae tell the truth," said Orihime with those big eyes looking dead into Naruto's.

"A place called Soul Society It's run by 12 major peole. Technically mine and Rukia's bosses. 12 captains and l0 vice captains ready for combat at a moments notice and i'll tell you some kill for the hell of it," said Naruto.

"Wait. You said 10 Vice-captains. What happened to the other two?" asked Chad looking at Naruto.

Naruto sighed. "I'm one the vice-captains," said Naruto taking a can of sprite from the icebox.

"I guess that explans your hellish strength," said Ichigo.

"What about the other one?" asked Chad

"The other Vice-captain… the other was a man named Kain Shiba a good fighter and leader, but a better friend there was not. He died on a mission a while back and his death still holds some power over me," said Naruto not wanting to reline that moment in his life ever again.

"Okay, but we have to save Rukia," said Tatsuki standing up and looking at Naruto.

"It's not going to be easy, probably damn near impossible," said Naruto making the others look down in despair. "Lucky for us the impossible has always been possible for me. Come on we're going to see Urahara," said Naruto smiling and making the others smile like him.

(Urahara shop)

Naruto knocked on the shop door and a little girl opened the door. She stood at 4'11", long black hair in to pigtails, purple eyes, wearing a white shirt and a long pink skirt.

"Hello Naruto-san. Are you here for the manger?" asked the girl bowing.

"Yes I am Ururu-chan. Can you take us to him?" asked Naruto bending down a bit.

The girl nodded before she led them into the back room. The room was as simple as simple could get. A small round table sat in the middle of the room. Everyone sat down behind Naruto as he was the one with all the knowledge.

Urahara walked in with his large assistant behind him. They both sat down and then Yoruichi jumped though a window.

"Hello and what can I do for you?" asked Urahara with his customary lowering of the hat and a small smirk.

"I'll cut to the chase sine we're pressed for time at this point. Rukia was captured by the 6th division captain and the 6th division Vice-captain. Right now I'm no were near strong enough to take him on alone or any of the other captains so I ask you let me train to achieve Bankai," said Naruto making the others wide eyed.

"What about us Uzumaki-kun?" asked Orihime.

"If you come your more then likely to die and I don't want any of you getting caught up in thing s your not ready for," said Naruto

"Don't worry I'll take them off your hands. Come along Tatsuki-san Inoue-chan, Chad-san," said Yoruichi as they followed the cat out.

"Now that their gone I'll tell you this in ten days I'll be able to open a gate to soul Society and allow you to enter, but you only have a max of three days to active Bankai and the other 7 days to work on perfecting it. Until then I'll train Ichigo to get his powers back and be able to fight," said Urahara looking at them both.

"I'll endure any harm to save a friend in need," said Ichigo.

"Then we should get started," said Urahara.

(In soul Society)

Two people stood in front of Rukia's cell. They both glared at her as one was ready to slice her to tiny pieces and feed them to the fishes. Captain Soifon of the second Division and Vice Captain Nanao of the eight division.

"We have little patience and we have only been given 5 minutes with you. Personally I think they should just let my Stealth Force Agents Kill you, but I want to see you die in the most painful and Humiliating way possible," said Soifon.

"What ever happens I hope Kami shows you at least a little mercy for the sins you have committed, because the members or the 13 Court Guard won't said Nanao as they walked out.

Rukia held her hands to her face as she began crying. Something she would not let herself do in front of those two women. _"Naruto-kun forgive me for being so weak and not having the strength to protect myself," thought Rukia. _

(In a secret meeting room)

Four people sat around a table that held only one candle light. The occupants of the room were Aizen, Kaname, Gin, and Kira.

"The cards are being set on the table and now all we have to do is play the game," said Aizen.

"You can count on me Aizen-sama. I won't fail you or your goals even if it means my death," said Kira bowing to Aizen.

Aizen smiled at him. "No need to go that far my friend. All you need to do is play your part. That goes for you two as well Gin, Kaname," said Aizen.

"Yes Aizen-dono," said Gin smirking as usual.

"As long as you remain on the path of lesser blood and Justice I will follow you to the ends of Oblivion," said Kaname.

Aizen smiled. "Then you three are dismissed. We have been here a while now," said Aizen as the other three for the night.

Aizen looked down at his hands. _"Nexus sent one of his people when i told him i could handle things. He was able to delay Naruto, but he put **my** plans in danger. I will have to watch me more carfully. He has his uses, but even they will run out soon," thought Aizen as he left._

**0000000000000000000000**

Here you are people and let me tell you it's late I'm tired and I'm ready for bed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter here is a little teaser for you

_**Warning Teaser from next chapter.**_

Naruto was thrown back into the rock wall and coughed up blood as he glared at Yasei who sat atop the 70 foot tall hill with ledges sticking out.

"I hope that you didn't think that you could make it up here would be that easy," said Yasei glaring at Naruto for underestimating him.

"You know for a second I thought it was," said Naruto getting out the rock and charging the hill with sword in hand.

_**End teaser.**_

Hate me later for putting this on. Later


	25. battle for Bankai

Zaara the Black: Hello everybody. I'm having a good day and I want you guys to have a good read so here is Chapter 25 of gone with the wind a Naruto story.

Enjoy it.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Hollow speech**

_**Demon/Hollow thought**_

Zanpakto speech

_Zanpakto thought_

_000000000000000000000000_

(Underneath the Urahara shop)

Urahara had lead Naruto and Ichigo to a big underground bunker that looked like a rocky mountain area. It was at least a good 10 kilometers wide.

"WOW! This place goes on forever. I could show you were we have the lovely spots to eat at," said Urahara faking Awe.

Naruto and Ichigo both got tick marks on their foreheads before they both hit Urahara in the head leaving two lumps. They both backed up as Urahara grabbed his head in pain.

"We don't have time for games Mr. Hat 'n Clogs, so start our training," said Ichigo cleaning wax out his ear.

"Alright, alright party poopers. Anyways Naruto I'm going to get you started first, because you already have your powers," said Urahara as he pulled out a large white board that was shaped like a human that had a small two part string on it's shoulder from nowhere.

"What the hell is that thing you just grabbed Urahara-san?" asked Naruto looking on in awe.

"This is a Tenshintai. An invention of mine that forces a Zanpakto spirit manifest into it's true form. I must want you that you only have three days to activate your bankai. said Urahara.

"Why only three days?" asked Naruto folding his arms over his chest.

"To use this puppy any longer then that could be fatal to you Naruto-kun," said Urahara patting it.

"_So that's what he meant by three days. No matter. All i have to do is kick ass," thought Naruto_

"How do I start this baby up Urahara?" asked Naruto jumping out his Gigi.

"All you have to do is slam your sword into it and…" said Urahara as Naruto slammed his sword into it.

"Brake time is over, game time is now," said Naruto letting go of the sword and stepping back.

The Tenshinati started to morph until it Yasei stood there and yawned. He looked around until his eyes fell on Naruto.

"I take it your ready for Bankai if you pulled this. Very well. Oh you'll be needing this," said Yasei as a sword appeared in front of Naruto.

Yasei roared making the ground shake and a small mountain about 70 feet appear and a valley with a good 20 foot space, it was also a good 30 yard sprint to the foot of the hill. Ledges started to come out all over it and a few of them looked big enough to fight on. After that his Shikai form came out the ground and he grabbed in his teeth, before he flow to the top of the hill and planted it there.

"Your goal Naruto is to take this blade from this place by my side. I won't even try and stop you," said Yasei smirking at Naruto who looked dumb foundered.

"To easy Yasei," said Naruto as he grabbed the sword and charged full speed.

Naruto reached the foot and started to jump. He was halfway up when something grabbed his leg and throw him to the ground. He hit the ground and rolled with it until he hit a rock wall. He coughed up a bit of blood, because of the impact force. He looked up and saw at least 100 stone werewolves with wind wings appear. Naruto growled and glared at Yasei who smirked.

"I said I wouldn't stop you, I didn't say anything about them not trying. I hope you didn't think you could make it up here that easy," said Yasei glaring at Naruto for underestimating him.

"You know for a second I thought it was," said Naruto gripping the hilt of the sword tighter as he got up and charged the hill.

Two of the wolfs jumped down and slashed at Naruto. Naruto jumped to the side only to be kicked in the ribs, by another wolf that just appeared from the ground. Naruto used his free hand to hit the wolf with a palm strike that blow it to pieces. Naruto turned and slashed another of the wolfs in half only to see it pull itself together in a few seconds and attack again.

When Naruto saw this his eyes widened. "Oh fuck me," said Naruto jumping out of the way of the claws the next thing he noticed was that 5 of the wolfs were charging up energy blasts in their mouths that looked ready to launch.

"OH fuck me sideways," said Naruto as they let the blasts loose. Naruto held his hands out in front of him. Yasei laughed at Naruto. (I love that line from Blade: Trinity)

"_NO time for an incantation," thought Naruto pulling his hands into the motions. _"Kido 63: Thunder roar cannon!" yelled Naruto firing a yellow ball at the energy blasts of the stone Werewolves.

Even though the blast was no were near as powerful as it could have been with the incitation it did it's job and cut the power of the attack by more then 75. The blast hit Naruto in his stomach and made him hit the ground. Naruto stood and glared at Yasei who smirked. His kimono top had gashes all over it and Naruto was bleeding a bit, but other then that he was fine.

"Yasei I'm kicking your ass when I get up there and you better be ready for one long ass wiping," said Naruto glaring at the Wolf.

Less talking more fighting," said Yasei as more wolfs charged Naruto.

(Not so far away)

"If only I had a little popcorn then I would really be enjoying this show. Damn that had to hurt his ass," said Urahara drinking a soda.

"I can get you some if you want Manger," said Ururu.

"No thank you Ururu-chan. It's a good thing I installed a video camera a few years back," said Urahara

"It's been nearly ten hours for both of them. There resolve is astounding to say the least. Both of them are powerhouses and even I would be hard pressed to beat them in a full blown fight," Said Urahara tilting his hat to the side.

(Back to Naruto)

Naruto charged and slashed a wolfs head off that got to close for comfort. He slid down to avoid the claws of another, before he pulled himself up and hit it with a hard left shattering it's body. They may have been brittle, but they regenerated fast and hit even faster.

Naruto jumped out of the way as a energy blast nearly hit him in the back. The blast hit another wolf and it crumbled to dust, before reforming. Naruto was grabbed by his arm and had a fist hit him in the face nearly shattering his jaw. Naruto flow into the wall and looked worse for wear. He was also starting to get a little pissed off.

He jumped up and ran to the hill and started to jump up. He noticed that a lot of the wolfs were on his tale. Thirty feet up He looked to his left and saw a few wolfs next to him he jumped onto a ledge and waited. They then surrounded him. The first wolf jumped at him and meet with a powerful slash that left him in two.

Naruto saw a small ledge and jumped to it. Naruto saw the wolfs smirk at him. Naruto's eye's widened as they started to focus all their power into one massive blast. Naruto knew this was going to take some time so he started up the hill as fast as he could. Just 10 feet from the top he slipped on some loose rocks and nearly fell. He was able to grab a small hand ledge with his left hand and hoisted himself up. He turned and faced the blast.

"_Damn it. No time to get to the sword. I'll have to try and cut through the blast," thought Naruto._ "Bankai," said Naruto subconsciously. A bright flash of light happened and then the blast was split in two going in opposite directions. A strong blast of wind shaped like a wolf riding a tornado shot out and slammed around before all the stone wolfs were blown to bits of rubble.

A bright white light shot out from the smoke and landed on the top, then it grabbed the sword. The brought light faded and reveled Naruto in his normal clothes, before he fell over.

"Congrats on achieving your Bankai in only 21 hours. I was sure it would take you at least 2 and half days," said Urahara.

"Ha! Just goes to show I'm full of surprise," said Naruto before he passed out.

"You got an interesting partner there," said Urahara looking at the winged wolf.

"Damn I was sure the test was harder then that. Oh well it knocked him out and that's cool with me," said Yasei as he resealed himself. 

"Huh. This kid is powerful, but I wonder who's stronger. Ichigo or Naruto? Oh well. Maybe on day I'll get the chance to find out said Urahara as He heard Ichigo scream in pain.

(2 days later)

Naruto woke up and saw Ichigo sparing Urahara in an all out match. He noticed that Ichigo's blade was now like a large kitchen knife. Not one to be left out of the action for two long he jumped into the battle with Shikai active.

Their battle was fierce and long and lasted for 4 days and three nights. It was the night before the return to Soul Society and Ichigo and Naruto stood in front of each other with smiles on their faces. Both of them found the other to be a skilled warrior and held a mutual respect for each other.

"You know you can still back out if you want Ichigo," said Naruto.

"No way man. Oh I nearly forgot that red head gave this to me," said Ichigo giving Naruto a small scroll.

Naruto quickly opened it.

_Naruto_

_I'm writing this to you as I have a mission to capture Rukia in a few hours._

_I don't have much time to write this as I'm being constantly watched along with your mother Soifon, and Nanao. It seems that Aizen went a little further then you suspected and is actually manipulating Central 46. Not sure how, but the way things are going it looks like Aizen is a traitor along with Gin and Kira._

_Most records aren't kept on paper, but it seems that Rukia is somehow at the middle of this. I'll protect her as best I can._

_Your Honor brother Renji_

Naruto rolled up the scroll and put it away.

"We have only 24 hours until we save Rukia so rest Ichigo," said Naruto walking into the hill.

00000000000000000000000000

Yes I knew that was a mean ass move not revealing his Bankai so wait a bit longer. I'll see you soon.


	26. Entering West Rukon

Zaara the Black: Here we go the start of the Soul Society arc as it should be with Naruto in the mix.Just one chapter left before the polls close do not miss your chance to have a say in what happens. Here's a posting of everyone's current power level.

Naruto: 1850

Ichigo: 1467

Chad: 1429

Tatsuki: 1379

Orihime: 1105

Uryu: 1480

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Hollow speech**

_**Demon/Hollow thought**_

Zanpakto speech

_Zanpakto thought_

000000000000000000000

(Under Urahara shop)

The day had finally come. They would invade Soul society and rescue Rukia. Chad, Orihime, and Tatsuki had shown up with Yoruichi. Chad wore black slacks, a red shirt with a white line on it. Orihime wore a tight pink shirt with a flower on it that hugged her body like a second skin, tight white pants with red line going down the side. Tatsuki tight purple shirt with the word queen in black on the front, black mid thigh shorts. In the last moments before they left Uryu came down. He wore a white outfit with a white glove on his right hand.

Naruto looked at him. "Uryu-san what are you doing here?" asked Naruto slipping out of his gigi and sealing it.

"If you're going to fight soul reapers then I'm coming. I can kill a few of those bastards helping you out at leat," said Uryu messing with his glasses as he always did.

"I don't have time to listen to you and your kill the Soul reapers montage Uryu-san. Urahara open the gate," said Naruto

"Wait before you do I'll come as well," said Yoruichi.

No one felt like auguring and just let Urahara open the gate.

"Once inside you have to make a run for it. If the gate collapses then you're trapped inside forever," said Urahara.

They quickly nodded and ran inside the portal. Once inside it looked like walls of purple slime and what not.

"Ah man this is digesting," said Orihime.

"We must keep moving or we may be crushed by the walls. And I don't plan to spend the rest of eternity here. Oh and don't use any of your powers in here it could end up with us all dead," said Yoruichi as they took off at a dead run.

The tunnel behind them started to fall apart as they ran. Soon they saw light coming from the other side until something bright came behind them.

"Yoruichi what the hell is that thing behind us and talk quick," said Naruto Naruto glaring down at the cat who was black and probably the cause of their bad luck so far and they wren't even in Rukon yet.

"Damn it. Just our luck. It's a sweeper. It comes through every 7 days and destroys all the build up. Don't get caught in it and don't use any of your powers to try and stop it," said Yoruichi as they put on the after burners.

Uryu fell along the way and Chad picked him up. They soon saw the end of the tunnel, but the train was to close, so in a desperate move Orihime turned around and activated her shield. When the train crashed into it the resulting explosion sent the out of the tunnel. Once out they landed in a small town that looked like an old feudal village.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Naruto standing up.

"More or less," said Orihime as Yoruichi jumped on her and started to claw at her.

"That was a real bone headed ass move on your part. Didn't i say not to use your powers back there?That could have not only killed you, but all of us. Next time think before you act!" shouted Yoruichi.

"Relax kitty litter. We're all alive and that what counts," said Naruto helping Ichigo up.

"Were are we anyway?" asked Chad looking around.

"My guess is west Rukon district 5. It's one of the better places you can land in when you first become a soul. Also you want to avoid the areas past 39. It gets pretty bad," said Naruto as they looked around.

"Hey were is this place at?" asked Uryu scratching his head.

"If you mean the 13 Court Guards station then right behind us," said Naruto closing his eyes and started a mental count down as Ichigo started to run at the place.

"_5... 4...3...2...1... Boom," thought Naruto as a gate came crashing down._

He turned around and looked at Ichigo and the others. Ichigo was flat on his but and Chad was covering Orihime. Uryu was looking like he was about to wet himself.

"Maybe I should have mentioned the wall and the guardian," said Naruto rubbing his chin.

"Damn right you shou… Wait Guardian?" asked Uryu.

"Yes," said Naruto as a Giant of a man at least 15 feet tell jumped down.

"Oh it's a bunch of Bumpkin from the country. You should know that it's impolite to curse at someone just because they forgot something small," said the man grinning.

"Yeah like your small," said Ichigo sarcastically drawing his sword.

"You got a big mouth for such a small bumpkin. I'm Jidambo the Gate Guard of West Rukon. You strawberry head are the first to fight," said the Man.

(Same as Anime. Just that Naruto is there)

Jidambo had just opened the gate and there stood Gin with that damned smirk on his face. Naruto walked past and glared at Gin whose smirk faded as he saw Naruto.

"Captain Gin," said Jidambo in fear of this man

"You knew that I'll have to kill you for felling your duty. Now Naruto-san you're alive thank goodness," said Gin hoping that he acted well.

"Don't start with me Gin. I've been waiting a long time for a chance to knock that smirk off you damn face and here it is," said Naruto as he drew his blade and charged Gin.

Gin drew his own sword and blocked Naruto's slash. Gin pushed back and throw Naruto of him. Naruto recovered in mid air and flow at Gin bringing his sword down into the ground where gin stood only seconds ago. Gin tried to kick Naruto in the face only to find Naruto had grabbed his leg and swung gin so that his face scraped the ground. Naruto charged Gin again and they were right back in a lock.

Gin wasn't about to get into an all out battle with this kid. It was too soon and this little dance would turn deadly fast if it didn't end. He could feel Naruto was holding back big time. This was probably the first time Gin was scared for his life.

Gin opened his eyes and stopped smirking at Naruto. "I have no time for games Naruto-san. Pierce his Flesh Shinso," said Gin as his blade turned white and shot at Naruto who blocked the strike with his sword The power of the attack lifted Naruto off the ground slammed him into Jidambo and Ichigo sending them all flying a good 30 feet. Jidambo landed on the bottom with a small scratch on his arm. Ichigo looked at Naruto like he was a super being and Naruto was pissed.

As the gate fell Gin waved at them. "We'll have to play another time Naruto-san," said Gin.

"And next time your head belongs to me," said Naruto jumping up

"Uzumaki-san I'm impressed at your level of power, but he was clearly stronger of you two," said Uryu

"No it's not like that. He used his Shikai to throw us out, before he had a real problem on his hands. He was worried. If the fight had dragged on we both would have had out Bankai's active in about 5 minutes of our Shikai activating. No Gin was never stupid, always crafty. If he wanted to he could have killed anyone of you, but he didn't. What ever he's playing at I want to know," said Naruto.

(The rest follows the Anime up until they meet Ganji)

Naruto watched as Ganji and Ichigo fought like children. It remanded him of the old days hanging with all his friends. Renji, Momo, Nanao, even Rukia for a spell. It stopped when a bell rang and Ganji ran off

"Look at me rambling like an old man lost in the past," said Naruto.

"Don't fill bad Youngen. It's good to sometimes be lost in better days. It always helped great warriors who wouldn't wee their families for years at a time. You are one of those warriors, but your battle has only begun," said the old man looking at Naruto in a way that remanded him of Sarutobi.

"Thanks old Timer," said Naruto as he walked outside and looked at the moon.

"_Rukia Nanao, Soifon. Are you three all looking at the same moon as I on this night?" thought Naruto._

(In Naruto's home)

Nanao and Soifon looked at the moon as they cried it was Naruto's favorite thing to do when he was worried or troubled. It also helped them have a stronger resolve for when they finally killed Rukia.

(In Rukia's cell)

Rukia looked at the moon with tears falling from her eyes. She had heard a lot of things lately, but what tore out her soul was that Naruto was probably going to return to Nanao and Soifon once he was reinstated as a Vice-captain, but she would always love him no matter what happened. Even if she were to have a child by him alone.

0000000000000000000

Sorry it's a little late. I was celebrating. I'm a certified Graduate of 08, but man I'm just saying how I feel man. I'll have the next chapter out soon.

Oh yeah the last thing written is food for thought. Not just this fic life in general.


	27. Into the 13 Court Guard Stations

Zaara the black: Here is chapter 24 to Gone with the Wind: A Naruto story. Nothing to really say except I down own anything from either show. I wish I did.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Hollow speech**

_**Demon/Hollow thought**_

000000000000000000000

(Just outside of West Rukon 5)

Yoruichi lead the marry band of Ryoka through the field looking for something. They had been walking since early morning when Ichigo wanted to have another round with the guy that he fought the day before.

"Hey Yoruichi what the hell are we looking for?" asked Ichigo folding his arms. Naruto had threated to kick his ass all the way back to his house if he didn't move.

"An old friends place," said Yoruichi turning her neck to look at Naruto.

"Way out here, in the middle of nowhere?" said Naruto hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

"I see what you mean. This is nothing, but it looks like a good spot to train among other things," said Tatsuki looking at Ichigo with eyes only ment for him, but Ichigo didn't notice.

" Kukuku is a private person to say the least. We have been friends for years and i know her habits well," said Yoruichi making Naruto stop in his tracks.

This was bad they were going to see Kukuku Shiba and she hated his guts. For him to save Rukia he would have to beg her on his hands and knees to help them out. Honor and pride be damned

They walked until they came upon a house with two large arms sticking out of the ground. They walked until they came to the front door. When it opened twin sets of muscle heads popped out. Yoruichi waved them aside and lead them down a set of stairs in front of a door. When the door slide open on a mat sat a woman with purple eyes, slender body with ample assets that made Orihime look small, she had black hair, and her right arm seemed fake. She wore an open v-neck that had something to hang down and hide her stomach, a white long skirt, and wraps around her feet. Icihgo and Uryu were sent flying back with blood shotting from their noses, While Chad only blushed and turned away. Tatsuki and Orihime glared at them.

"HENTAI!!" Yelled Orhime as Tatsuki hit all of the offenders on the heads

"Hey Yoruichi what brings you back. The last time I saw you we got drunk and had a wild night," said Kukuku making Yoruichi blush.

"Kukuku we need your help in a rescue mission inside the 13 Court Guard Stations," said Yoruichi as everyone bowed their heads.

"Sure I'll help you, but the two soul reapers aren't my problem," said Kukuku.

"Please Shiba-sama help us," said Naruto hoping she didn't remember him, but for some reason luck was not on his side today.

Kukuku got up grabbed Naruto by his collar and punched him pretty hard, while still holding onto him. "What the hell are you doing here maggot? Do you got a death wish?" asked Kukuku.

"I need to rescue Rukia-chan. Aizen is up to something and I need to take him down, before something happens that i can't stop," said Naruto.

"Yeah right kid. Why in the hell would I help you when you took my brother away from me?" said Kukuku as she dropped Naruto who just bowed so low that his head was touching the ground shocking everyone.

"Naruto you don't need to bow down to her!" yelled Tatsuki standing up.

"She's right Naruto you don't," said Chad.

"I'm enjoying it, but to see one so proud to bow to another is sad," said Uryu.

"Uryu-kun your not helping. Please Naruto-kun get up," said Orihime glaring at Uryu before looking back at Naruto.

Ichigo was silent. He knew that Naruto would only bow if need be. _"Naruto-sempai is doing as he must to save Rukia-chan," thought Ichigo._

"Shut up. I'll do anything to save the people I care for the most," said Naruto as Kukuku grabbed him up.

She stared right into his eyes hoping for just a brief second that he was lying, but she could find no trace of it. She also found no trace of deceit when he said he killed Kain out of mercy. She couldn't stay mad. He did everything out of compassion. She also couldn't stay mad at Rukia. The girl was like everyone else. Rukia cared for Kain, because she was basically his apprentice.

Kukuku dropped Naruto. "Kiss me," said Kukuku in a low voice (1).

Now everyone was confused. Kukuku had just asked Naruto to kiss her. Kukuku seemed like the type to kill any man who tried something like that.

"What?" they asked collectively.

"I want to know what it's liked to be kissed by a man like Naruto. He says he'll give his life for those he loves, but I want proof. Kiss me like you would kiss a girl you loved. I just want to know what it would feel like to be loved," said Kukuku wrapping her arms around herself as she let a few tears fall, before she collapsed into a sobbing heap in front of Naruto.

Naruto pulled Kukuku into a strong embrace. She pulled back a bit and Naruto kissed her. Kukuku's eyes widened. It was so soft, tender, and warm. It wasn't a hungry and rough kiss like most men had. It was smooth and loving. Kukuku knew instantly that this was the kiss of a true lover who would go to hell, get his ass handed to him 1000 times over, get up again and start to kick ass, and still keep coming for any person he loved.

Kukuku pulled back and gabbed Naruto's hand in both hers. "Thank you and for what it's worth I forgive you for what you did in the past. Also who ever you've going to rescue should fill honored to have you and the ones holding them should be running with their tails between their legs for fear of your wrath," said Kukuku pulling Naruto into a hug.

"Thank you Kukuku-chan," said Naruto, before they both stood up.

"Taking down a captain like Aizen won't be easy even for you kid," said Kukuku.

"I'm doing more then that i'm taking down the man who indirectly caused your brothers death with his experiments on Hollows and whatnot," said Naruto looking into her eyes.

"Count me in when it goes down. Alright enough with this sap fest. Ganji get your ass out here now or its 1000 pushups," said Kukuku going back to tough ass lady.

The door slid open and the guy Ichigo fought was sitting right there. Once Ichigo noticed Ganji they started a brawl until Kukuku punched them both.

"Listen ladies. WE need to work together so we can save this chick from those bastards at Soul Society.

(Skipping the little training scene as I can't remember it all that well)

Everyone followed Kukuku down to her work shop and saw huge cannon that made them gasp in awe. Kukuku hit the cannon with her arm. "This baby here is your ticket into the Stations. "I'm not Fireworks Artist Kukuku for nothing you know," said Kukuku with a smile.

"It's official your out your damn mind lady. Who in their right fucking mind would want to be shot out of a cannon?" said Tatsuki throwing her arms above her head.

Kukuku smiled a border line crazy smile. "My brother Ganji," said Kukuku as Ganji appeared. "You ready Kiddo?" asked Kukuku with a smile.

"Hai Nee-sama," said Ganji.

"Good. Everyone get in the Chamber and hold on to your seats, because I'm sure your in for one hell of a ride," said Kukuku as the Cannon started to rise out of the Ground.

Everyone got in the Chamber and Ganji pulled a ball from inside his gi. Everyone grabbed onto the ball and focused a bit of power into it a ball of energy formed around them. It was a few seconds later that they were launched in the air.

Kukuku was sitting on the ground panting. It had taken about 5/6th of her power to pull that off and with one arm (2)

She looked at the direction the ball went in and smiled. She then blushed thinking of Naruto. "You'd better save that girl kid. It would be good to really get know you instead of only the glimpse I got," said Kukuku in a low voice as she put her fingers up to her lips and ran them across.

(In the air)

"Damn this thing is moving fast!" said Tatsuki trying not to pass out

"What did you expect!? Remember the place is guarded with a spiritual shield that can repel almost anything. It has to travel at high speeds to even have a shot at braking into the Stations," said Naruto as he felt Ichigo pouring too much tower into the ball. Naruto started to add a bit more to try and equalize the power.

Ganji started to chant and then all hell broke loose. It seemed like Ichigo was trying to hard to control his power and it started to go crazy and just as they hit the barrier the two shields energies collided making a small vortex that had green all around them.

Ichigo was near Ganji, Chad, was near Tatsuki, Uryu with Yoruichi and Orihime was with Naruto. Naruto acted fast and grabbed Orihime bridal style. Chad Grabbed Tatsuki by the waist and held her. Ichigo and Ganji were reluctant, bet grabbed the others arm.

"Everyone stick close to your partners! Once this baby goes boom _you do not _want to be alone! Not in there!" said Naruto. Uryu started to drift away so Naruto throw Orihime towards him and Uryu grabbed her.

Naruto what are you doing you said partner up!" yelled Tatsuki.

"She's right Uzumaki-kun! What about you?" asked Orihime trying to reach out to him, but was held back by Uryu who held her tightly.

Naruto smiled at them. "Remember I use to live here I'll be fine," said Naruto as the vortex exploded outwards. Naruto could see he was falling a little ways from Ichigo and Ganji who were falling to the west, he saw Yoruichi falling to the South, Orihime and Uryu falling to the east and Tatsuki and Chad fall to the north.

"_I'd better go find Chad and Tatsuki. Their more likely to be attacked._

(Standing on a building)

A spiky haired man with an eye patch and a little mop of pink on his shoulder looked up. This man Grinned before licking his lips.

"Which one is the strongest?" said Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Hehehe. Kenny-chan is feeling happy1" said Yachiru sitting on his back.

"You're damn right I'm happy Yachiru. I want to fight the biggest bad ass there is to fight," said Zaraki taking off into the west.

000000000000000000000000000

Tried to make it more fun. More believable. One more thing. In my heist last chapter Tatsuki was mot really mentioned so I gave her more lines during this chapter.

The polls are closed and I might just add Kukuku to the Harem for the hell of it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

(1) Got that from Matrix: Resolution. I loved that scene and I was watching it last night so I added it.

(2) It has to take a shit load of power to fire that thing. I'd say she's at least vice-captain level.

Ja ne


	28. No regrets: Pt 1

Zaara the Black: Hello everyone. It's time for the long awaited Soul Society Arc. I told you I would be changing things and that's what I plan on doing.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Hollow speech**

_**Demon/Hollow thought**_

Zanpakto speech

_Zanpakto thought_

00000000000000000000

(With Naruto)

Naruto was falling fast and he needed to slow down. He unsheathed his sword and started to spin it. "Let the 4 winds Howl Yasei Kaze!" yelled Naruto. Once in it's Shikai form Naruto made a small twister and used it to land softly on the ground. Once he did he resealed it.

He looked around and noticed that he was in the squad 2 barracks. He didn't need to be seen right now especially by Soifon and Nanao so he quickly flash stepped to were Chad and Tatsuki would likely be. When he arrived he saw them both down and out. Chad was on the ground and Tatsuki was laying not to far away from him, but she was slowly getting up. He grabbed them both and moved them to a his area. He looked at the sun and knew Renji would be their in a few minutes.

He sat down and after about 10 minutes of waiting Renji arrived. "Naruto I got some very bad news," said Renji after noticing the Ryoka on the ground.

"What is it Renji? We have to make this quick as possible so I can move them and find the others," said Naruto joining Renji and sitting down.

"Captains are now under War-time orders and have full authority to use Bankai. Lts orders are to capture any Ryoka on sight. Alive if possible. Then if not... we have full authority to execute you guys with everything we got," said Renji looking at Naruto.

"Understood Renji. You'd better get going other wise people will get suspicious of you and you don't need to get pulled in any further then you already are," said Naruto standing up.

Renji nodded, before he started to walk away. He stopped and looked at Naruto. "Bro. I'm not telling you what to do or nothing, but take care. Aizen is our biggest worry and I don't want to tangle with that bastard if I can avoid it, not yet anyway," said Renji.

"Yeah Bro. I got you, you just worry about yourself," said Naruto before Renji jumped away.

Naruto looked at Chad and Tatsuki before starting to walk away. He needed to do some work and it would be a bad idea to have either of them with him, after all the work he had in mind was _bloody_.

(Squad 2 Station)

Soifon sat with her two acting Vice-captains for the moment Sasuke and Gaara. They were a pretty powerful team and hardly anyone could take them. They were Naruto's team.

"Report what do you two have on the Ryoka invasion?" asked Soifon.

"Captain between 0500 and 0600 the Ryoka broke through the shields and entered. We have our best hunter teams from other squads looking for them and…," said Sasuke as a hell Butterfly came in and landed on Gaara's finger.

When the butterfly left Gaara turned to her Captain and spoke. "Ma'am it appears that Ikaku encountered the second strongest of the Ryoka and lost to him. A boy that appears to be a rogue reaper of 15 years, but his profile is not in the systems. A sword as long as his body with no guard and that's all the info we have at the moment," said Gaara.

"Gaara, Sasuke hunt down the Ryoka and make sure that they don't escape," said Soifon as they vanished.

(In a back Ally)

Naruto was moving from ally to ally using his Stealth Force skills to move around and avoid capture. It would have to be a captain or vice Captain that got him this day. He jumped up and onto a roof and looked around. His eyes fell on the Tenth Squad barracks and he saw a nice explosion come from not to far away.

"_Chad and Tatsuki must be up and doing damage. No signs of the others yet. Ichigo and Ganji act to dumb to get caught by smart traps. Uryu and Orihime are not easily located, because their shielding their powers for other Reapers, and Yoruichi-san is most likely keeping an eye on us," thought Naruto. _

Naruto was so deep in thought that he almost missed the two blades hitting his body, but on instant he unsheathed his sword and blocked both blades. He turned his head slightly and saw both Sasuke and Gaara trying to strike him down.

"Why are you two trying to kill me Gaara-chan, Sasuke?" asked Naruto looking at his friends with a slight frown on his face.

"N-Naruto-kun?" said Gaara her eyes widening in hope.

"Don't listen to him Gaara. This is an imposter. Remember what Aizen-sama said. Naruto was killed," said Sasuke putting on more force.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You think that after the Konoha council manipulated you and played you for a chump, you'd be more cautious about trusting higher ups. Same goes for you Gaara-chan. I'm going to beat the lesson into your skulls like I did before with other lessons," said Naruto throwing them off.

Gaara and Sasuke landed back and prepared to battle. Sasuke Charged right back at Naruto only for Naruto to parry his blow and spin as Gaara thrust her blade at him from behind. Naruto caught the hilt of her blade and throw her into a recovering Sasuke making them both fall to the ground.

Sasuke jumped up and throw a solid punch at Naruto that he blocked with a kick. He then used the momentum to use his other foot to kick Sasuke in the face. Gaara removed enough to launch a kido at Naruto that he batted away with his sword. She shot two more only to have them batted away as well. Sasuke brought his blade down and was stopped by Naruto with a back slash holding him, before throwing him back. Sasuke landed on his feet.

"BEATEN AGAIN AND AGAIN UNLESS YOU TWO CAN SEVER YOUR EMOTIONAL ATTACHMENTS TO ME!! THE ONLY WAY TO BEAT ME WITHOUT OUTRIGHT DIEING IS TO STOP HOLDING BACK AND COME AT ME WITH THE INTENT TO KILL BECAUSE I'M COMING AT YOU FULL FORCE!! Let the 4 winds Howl Yasei Kaze," said Naruto. His sword becoming the large halburton it was.

Gaara and Sasuke's eyes widened. It was Naruto, no one else could form that sword, even a replica of it. They both stepped back. If they fought him they could possibly kill their firend, but the anger in his voice made it clear they would have to bring him down. Gaara not believing it for a second that Naruto was going to kill them, started walking closer to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun it really is you! Please put down your sword and come with us. With you here, we know Aizen-sama was wrong in his report. We can clear you, get you reinstated as Vice-captain. Just please come with us so we can tell everyone you're alive, that your okay," said Gaara with a smile and tears falling down her face hoping it was the one person she had come to love with all her heart and soul. Gaara walked up to him with her sword lowered, before pulling him into a slight hug as she cried.(1)

Naruto gently pushed her back away from him. "No Gaara-chan. I am your enemy now. Regardless, I don't want to fight you two, but I will fight you two, because I have no chose. If you wish to not fight Gaara-chan then you only need to leave the battle field at once or you'll likely die by my hands. I'd rather not bloody them more then i have to," said Naruto walking past her and towards Sasuke.

"You've made your choice I see. Knew that i love you Naruto-kun, because I'll be the one to kill you here. Protect me and fight for me! Seirei no Suna(2)," yelled Gaara slamming her sword into the ground with tears in her eyes. Her sword dissolved into the ground only to have her gourd appear on her back.

"You have your reason for doing this, but I will still fight you to the best of my abilities NARUTO UZUMAKI. Light the world around me A blaze! Honoo Ousama(3)," said Sasuke as his blade became a large ax with flames on both sides. He swung the ax and looked at Naruto with eyes of the past. Those eyes showed he planned on fighting like when they lived.

"You two chose your path so Never look back and never feel sorry for this will only make you stronger later. For what it's worth I'm sorry it came to this," said Naruto as he jumped in the air.

Sasuke swung the Ax and Naruto used a barrier of wind to Protect himself. He was caught in the side by a tentacle of sand that slammed him into a wall leaving a large dent in it. Naruto coughed up a bit of blood, but was thankful for Kyubi's training in healing. If it wasn't for that he's be a lot worse off.

Gaara looked at Naruto saddly. _"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but it's for your own good," thought Gaara_

"Hum. Guess I'm the one still clinging to my emotional attachments," said Naruto only to be slugged by a pissed off Sasuke.

"Come off it. Your spurtting that shit like you're a Shinobi. Look around were not Shinobi anymore, we are Soul Reapers. The minute we died is the minute we left all that shit behind. So Naruto my friend, my Rival, my brother fight me as if you life depened on it? For it just might" said Sasuke glraing at Naruto.

"Very well," said Naruto standing up and leveling his blade at Sasuke.

Their fight was about to really heat up.

0000000000000000000000

Okay I know the winner of the Poll was Aizen, but I have a fight or two planned for Naruto and the others before it comes to that.

(1) Doesn't this remind you of when Aizen returned. I wasn't even thinking about it when I wrote it.

(2) Spirit of Sand. I chose this because it seemed to feel right as rain, plus it's all I could think off

(3) Flame King. At first it was going to be a headband that allowed Sasuke to use fire based attacks without the use of Kido or Jutsu, but I like the idea of an Ax as his weapon.

Next chapter is the start of their big battle as well as Tatsuki's own major fight. Who she fights will be a shock as many will not see it coming.


	29. No regrets: Pt 2

Zaara the Black: Hey everyone. Here I am with Gone with the wind: A Naruto Story. Now I'm not in a joking mode right now. I'm saying this once. A few people have a problem with the battle between Naruto/ Sasuke and Gaara. I have my reasons for this fight.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Hollow Speech**

_**Demon/Hollow thought**_

Zanpakto speech

_Zanpakto thought_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(With Naruto)

Naruto jumped back as Sasuke slammed his Ax into the ground causing flames to rocket through the ground almost hitting Naruto. Gaara looked as if she was dancing while controlling her sand trying to stun Naruto instead of kill him. Naruto was moving as quickly as possible. He maybe strong, but Gaara and Sasuke have a very good chance to beat him without much trouble.

Naruto rushed Sasuke and exchanged a few strikes with him before both jumped back. Sasuke's Kimono had a gash on it's right sleeve and Naruto had a small cut over his eye. Naruto turned around into to intercept a blade of sand from Gaara. Naruto jumped back to regroup only for Sasuke to attack him Again. Sasuke bought the ax down above Naruto head only for Naruto to block it. The force of the attack caused a small crater to form around them that was at least 10 feet in every direction. Sasuke jumped back as Gaara appeared undre Naruto and kicked him in the jaw, sending him into the air. Gaara grabbed Sasuke and throw him at Naruto. Once in the air Sasuke slammed the staff side of his weapon into Naruto's gut. Naruto fell to the ground only to land on his feet.

"That all you got Sasuke!?" said Naruto making Sasuke glare at him.

Sasuke jumped into the air and brought the Ax down on Naruto. Naruto blocked While Naruto held Sasuke, Gaara covered her hand in hard sand and rushed forward and slammed her fist into Naruto's face forcing him back. She followed up with a back kick and jumped into the air and unleashed a wave of sand that covered him and nearly crushed him. Naruto created a barrier of wind around him and throw off most of the attack only for it to be followed up by a blast of fire. The fire caught up in the winds making Naruto Cough.

Naruto jumped up and started to spin his blade before he did a downwards slash. A massive amount wind lined with blue energy shot out and knocked Sasuke and Gaara back. Sasuke was in front of Gaara protecting her from most of the Damage.

"_Hard to believe when they first started out they hated each others guts with passion," thought Naruto landing on the ground_

_Flashback_

_Naruto was pissed off at Soifon. Soifon had recommended that he teach the Zanpakto class for a year and all he did was grade papers on battle theories. The students were to take another test, but Naruto was not about to grade another report. _

_He stood and glared at everyone. "EVERYONE OUTSIDE FOR A PRACTICAL EXAM!!" yelled Naruto making everyone leave in a hurry. _

_When everyone arrive Naruto held out two wooden swords. "Alright. I want two people front and center now," said Naruto._

_Gaara stepped forward. She had grown her hair out to about her waist and just let it hang out. She was also one of the deadliest swordsmen in the academy. The next person was Sasuke. Sasuke was a genies of Kido, but preferred to use it as a last resort and focused on his sword skills. What made it worse was that they still haven't forgiven the other for the war. _

"_Finally a chance to put the little bitch in her place," said Sasuke as he grabbed the blade from Naruto as well as Gaara they turned to face each other only to find that both were blown back by a sword thrust. _

_They looked and Saw Naruto had a sword as well. "I never said anything about you two fighting each other," said Naruto._

"_I'm not working with him/Her," said Sasuke and Gaara pointing at each other._

"_I don't really give a shit who you want to work with. In battle the person next to you could be the one to save your life so never take them for granted, even if you hate their guts," said Naruto attack both of them. Sasuke and Gaara both blocked his attack and it was at that moment that a bond of friendship was forged _

_End Flashback_

"Sasuke are you alright?" asked Gaara standing up. She looked around and saw naruto was waiting for them

"Yeah I'm good. A few cuts, but nothing I can't handle," said Sasuke jumping up and moving his arms around.

Naruto swapped his blade across the ground causing it to explode outwards. Sasuke and Gaara jumped up. Gaara made her sand move under her and act as a platform so she and Sasuke could attack without worrying for a counter attack. Sasuke started to swing his blade and waves of fire flow out. Naruto charged forward and through the flames. Gaara who anticipated this throw out a few kunai made of sand the intense heat turned it to glass and girt Naruto in the chest, right arm, and right leg. Stopping his movements. Sasuke then jumped down and slashed Naruto across the chest making Naruto grit his teeth in pain.

"It's over you've lost Naruto," said Sasuke looking at his friend.

"Naruto-kun please come quietly or risk death," said Gaara.

Naruto lowed his sword only to lunged forward and at point blank range stopped. Before Gaara and Sasuke could attack Naruto looked at them

"Hurricane Strike, said Naruto unleashing the attack.

The attack hit so hard that Sasuke hit the wall flying through it, and impacting into another wall before he fell to the ground unable to move with heavy injures. Gaara sand acted like it did when she was alive and made automatic defense. Most of the attack was blocked, but it still got through and cut her pretty badly. When she hit the ground her sword sealed itself. She looked at Naruto with tears in her eyes as he sheathed his sword. He didn't come out of the battle with out his fair share of wound it would take a good day or two for the burns to heal and even then the slash mark across his chest would take at least a week.

"Why… Naruto-kun?" asked Gaara

Naruto walked over to Gaara picked her up bridal style and laid her near Sasuke. "I told you Gaara that I would hove no regrets fighting you and Sasuke. You yourself have regrets for hurting me. Don't. I did what I had to do and if I told you that what I did didn't hurt m in someway I'd be lying. It hurt that I would fight my two friend who I care for. You rest the 4th Division relief team will be here shortly," said Naruto before he bent down and kissed Gaara's tattoo and left.

"G-Gaara do you r-regret fighting N-Naruto?" asked Sasuke in obvious pain.

"No… Sasuke I… don't," said Gaara as she heard footsteps.

"Neither do I," said Sasuke as the world around him became black.

(With Tatsuki and Chad)

Chad and Tatsuki walked along a path tiring to find anyone. Unknown to them they just stepped into the loins den. Above them was Zabuza and Haku.

"Just like old times huh Haku?" said Zabuza.

"Indeed, but lets reminisce later. We have pests to take down," said Haku drawing her sword.

The big guy is mine. You can have the girl," said Zabuza as he charged Chad. Chad not expecting this was slammed through a wall with Zabuza close behind with a grin on his face.

"Chad!" yelled Tatsuki only to find a sword near her neck.

"Don't worry about your friend. Your battle is with me," said Haku. Tatsuki bent back and tried to force Haku to fall, but Haku jumped up and back.

Tatsuki activated her powers and prepare for a fight. Tatsuki charged and Haku stepped to the side. Tatsuki charged again only to have a gash appear on her side. Tatsuki looked at her before she threw out her right fist making a bolt of lightning come from it. Jumped to the side again she almost was hit by Tatsuki's drill punch, but thanks to her speed she blocked it without much trouble.

Haku jumped back and looked at Tatsuki with a black expression. _"This girl is good. I wouldn't have been able to dodge that it had been a bit closer. Also that drilling fist is something I never expected. I'll have to take this battle up a notch," thought Haku holing her sword straight._

Tatsuki got into a fighting style and waited. _"Alright she has a solid defense, but if that's the case her offense is lacking and I can use that to my advantage. I just hope she doesn't have anything up her sleeves," thought Tatsuki._

"I hope you aren't at your limit of power yet, because I'm only getting warmed up," said Haku.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I had fun no note this time around as far as I can see. Enjoy.


	30. Natural born fighters

Zaara the Black: Why is people haten? I got an announces review saying that the last Chapter was lame and is nonsense well for the person who wrote that. I do what makes sense. Read it to believe it. Always a plan in the works with me. I never down play anything I write. Hope those who Like it aren't mad about my little rant so I'll just get started.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Hollow speech**

_**Demon/Hollow thought**_

Zanpakto speech

_Zanpakto thought_

0000000000000000000000

(With Chad and Zabuza)

After Chad had been tackled through the wall he flipped himself and Zabuza over and slugged Zabuza with his left hand, before activating his right arm. Zabuza managed to get his feet on Chad's chest and push him off and into a wall leaving a large dent. Zabuza flipped over and drew his blade while Chad dug himself out of the dent with a grunt of irritation. The minute he was out he charged Zabuza and in an intense flash of power blade met fist. Chad had the advantage of height, while Zabuza had the advantage of experience on his side.

Zabuza jumped back and removed both his Kimono's letting the fall to the side. "I never liked the feel of those damn things. to much of a problem in a fight. Let's go Kid," said Zabuza charging.

Both jumped up into the air and met in another standoff of power. Chad throw his left leg out to catch Zabuza off guard. Zabuza from years off battle had developed reflexes to stop attacks like that. He grabbed Chad's leg, spun around, and throw Chad to the ground. Chad landed on his knees and looked up at Zabuza. Zabuza landed on the wall with grace that a hardened warrior from years of fighting and killing shouldn't have.

"You got guts kid I can tell you that. No real experience. Just fighting. You act like that brat Naruto, only a lot more calm and about 3 feet bigger," said Zabuza laughing.

"Wait you know Naruto-san!? Asked Chad getting up.

"HA! Know him? I tried to kill the kid when we first met, but he was a brave man for one so young. Enough of walking in memory lane, let's fight," said Zabuza jumped at Chad, who prepared for the incoming attack, by balling up his fist.

(With Tatsuki and Haku)

Haku was jumping backwards dodging Tatsuki's punches and kicks. It was so easy and it serviced to piss Tatsuki off more then she was at the start of the fight. Sure she had good form and speed, but to someone like Haku who excelled in the speed department it was like fighting a snail.

Tatsuki throw a right hook, only for Haku to move an inch to the left. Tatsuki knew the other girl was only dodging with the bare minimum of movement as not to leave herself wide open for and attack. Tatsuki powered up a flaming fist and shot it at Haku. Haku ducked and glared at Tatsuki before she brought her blade up for a slash. Tatsuki jumped back but she got a nasty cut on her right shoulder.

"I'm not playing games girl. I'm a born killer and if you let your anger get to you again I'll kill you," said Haku.

"What do you mean born killer?" asked Tatsuki removing her jacket and slipping into a heavy defensive stance.

"You see there is more then one earth. About 5 of them in all. The Earth we come from is also known as the world of the Ninja to Soul Reapers. I was a ninja and a strong one at that. I was known to be an artist with my skills. Let me show you. Hit your Mark! Suishou Hari (1)!" yelled Haku as her sword dissolved into water and reformed on her arm in the shape of a compact slender light blue metal gauntlet on her right hand.

Haku jumped in the air and threw a ice needle into Tatsuki's arm Tatsuki yelled in pain, before pulling it out. That needle had hit the most painful pressure point in the arm. Tatsuki would now have to think more and stay on guard or she would be dead in a matter of minutes.

(With Chad and Zabuza)

The area the two of them fought in started to look like a war was fought. Zabuza was currently nursing a broken rib as well as a large brush on his left side, while Chad's shirt had been mostly destroyed revealing a white wife beater underneath. He was a bit wobbly and also had a few gashes on his body were he got careless.

"You know what kid I'm a busy man, you're a busy man. Let's go out with our best moves," said Zabuza

Chad charged up his fist, but was saving it for the right moment. He would have to recharge after this battle. "Let's go… I never got your name I'm Sado, but my friends call me Chad," said Chad.

Zabuza held his sword above his head while closing his eyes. "Strike in silence. Hissori Sendo (2)," said Zabuza. Zabuza's sword turned into a large claymore like his old sword.

A thick mist came in that covered the whole area and Zabuza was nowhere in sight. Chad didn't have to wait long as he felt blood gush from his back. Chad staggered forward only to feel another hit him in the left side. Chad coughed up a little blood as he felt a heavy fist slam into his gut. He looked around, but saw nothing.

"_He's avoiding a fatal blow. I have to hit him now or else I'll be dead in a few minutes," thought Chad closing his own eyes._

Chad knew he couldn't see, but he could feel and he felt Zabuza's spirit power right behind him. Snapping his eyes open he spun around and delivered a power hit to Zabuza's chest. Zabuza was sent flying and hit a wall. He would survive, but he would be in pain for a while to come.

"Humhumhum. I underestimated you. Your strong kid. I look forward to the day we can have a rematch. Next time you won't have the pleasure of winning," said Zabuza as he looked at Chad with blood falling from his forehead.

"Probably not," said Chad walking away.

(With Haku and Tatsuki)

Tatsuki was going into heavy Defense. She was losing ground and to make matters worse Haku had speeded up making her a motion of blurs to Tatsuki. She could see the needles coming, but that was not the problem. The problem was that they were to damn fast. Tatsuki could only block 4 out of ten and so far Haku had thrown 100 and she was starting to resemble a porcupine.

"_This chick is too dangerous at a distance. I have to bring her in close," thought Tatsuki glaring at Haku. _

Tatsuki saw Haku stand still for a moment and rushed forward. Haku saw this and her eyes widened.

"_Damn it! I need more time," thought Haku as she jumped back as Tatsuki started a rapid combo of punches and kicks._

Tatsuki's last hit landed on Haku's jaw sending her to the ground with a busted lip. Haku got up and just glared at Tatsuki not moving.

"_What's her damage? She was beating me and now all she was to do is stand around, unless it takes time for her weapon to recharge so now I can attack. _

"Here I come," said Tatsuki charging up a ball in both her hands, before slamming them together to make a ball of fire with lightning all around it. She maxed out her speed and Charged forward (3)

"_Damn only 70 percent max. It'll have to do," thought Haku._

She put both her hands in front of her as if readying a Kido, but charging her ice powers to form a small shield to stop the attack. When Tatsuki hit the shield her orb blasted it away and hit Haku square in the chest. Haku let out a scream as she was sent flying back and landed on the ground hard. The outer and inner Kimono were destroyed, but she still had tape that bound her breasts at least covering her.

"Damn that was tough," said Tatsuki only to hear a small laugh from Haku as Chad showed up.

"I hope you don't think we we're strong. I'm considered to be the weakest of the 4th seats and Zabuza the 2nd strongest. You still have the 3rd seats, Lts and Captains to beat. Have fun winning this little war," said Haku as they heard the sound of a team approaching.

"Let's go," said Tatsuki as they ran.

"Haku-san are you alright?" asked Kushina as she appeared next to her.

"I'm good, but Zabuza is out cold," said Haku.

"Alright the relief team is on its way, so just hold on tight," said Kushina

"That's good, but were not dealing with weaklings. If those two were not the strongest I'd hate to see who is," said Haku looking at the clear sky and sees Naruto's face. _"An Oman perhaps?" thought Haku with a smile and a blush_

(With Naruto)

Naruto sneezed as he sat on 5 guys who tried to attack him.

"So on is talking about me," said Naruto getting a perverted smile. I hope it's one of my girls," said Naruto as he punched a guy who thought he was sneaky

(With Aizen)

Aizen sat in his room with a letter ready for Momo. She was too easy. It was a shame that she was not completely devoted to him. She would have made an excellent toy to play with.

"_Once I return I'll have Orochimaru-san help me turn her into a mindless slave. I wonder if she screams when entered. I'll know in the future. Until then it's about time I disappeared," thought Aizen as he opened the door to see that it was Hinamori who knocked on his door._

"Hello Aizen-sama," said Hinamori timidly

Aizen put on a fake smile. "Hello Momo-chan," said Aizen. _Tome to disappear at last," thought Aizen._

_0000000000000000000000000000000_

Alright, alright. I know I made Aizen seem a little more then an asshole, but Remember I do it for the fans. Now I had fun with this chapter. The reason Naruto is seen so little here is because I didn't have anything planned for him right now, but next chapter will be a trip.

Now it's time for the Authors notes.

(1) Crystal Needles. What to you see her Bankai? Yes I have a Bankai for her, but it won't be rivaled to later on. She is one of three non-captains to have a Bankai. You know the other is Ikuku, but I'll let you guess on the last one.

(2) Silent Death. I got the idea, because lets face it This Shikai for him is classic at best and it fits his battle style, even though that thing is like 100 pounds and is used to kill people silently. Come on you should at least hear it cut the air.

(3) I tribute to the Rasengan. My all time favorite attack.


	31. Tears of anger

Zaara the Black: Hello everyone. I'm here for chapter 31 of Gone with the wind: A Naruto story. I'm back on track and have a few things that need to be done. If you have any questions that need answers (except spoilers) then hit me up on my e-mail. Let's get poppen.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Hollow speech**

_**Demon/Hollow thought**_

Zanpakto speech

_Zanpakto thought'_

00000000000000000000000

(With Hinamori)

Hinamori had just awoken in Aizen's quarters with a blanket over herself. She looked around and saw hide nor hair of Aizen. She jumped up as she saw light outside and realized that she was late for a meeting. She stood up and opened the door and started to run. When she saw the tower she started to jump up to save time. She was mere minutes away when she heard a dripping sound. She slowly came to a halt and turned. Her eyes widened at what she saw and she let out an Earth Shattering scream.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was preparing to head over to Soifon's Quarters and confront her when he heard a scream he could never forget as long as he lived.

"Hinamori-Chan," said Naruto jumping to where he heard the Scream.

(Back to the others)

Everyone had run to Hinamori and looked at her as she was on her knees with tears in her eyes. She was shaking.

"Momo what's wrong?" asked Rangiku kneeling next to the girl. Rangiku and Hinamori had worked together on a few missions and were quite goods friends. Rangiku looked out for the younger girl at time like this.

"LOOK!" yelled Kira pointing up with a small smirk on the inside. Those acting lessons with Gin paid off some times.

Everyone looked up to see the bloody corpse of the 5th Division Leader Sosuke Aizen. To everyone down in the court it looked tragic, but to a man who stood above them, his expression was too peaceful for a man who had been slain and it was a Captain no less.

"The Only one who would look like that is Kenpachi. Something not right here. I have to figure out what it is, before it's to late," said Naruto as he contained to watch from afar.

"CAPTAIN AIZENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!" yelled Hinamori. First she lost Naruto with out telling him of her feelings and now Aizen was gone. Who was to be next Shiro-chan, Renji, or even Nanao, She wouldn't allow anyone else she loved die if she could help it.

"Oh my what's with all the noise this morning," came the voice of Gin.

Everyone turned and looked at him. He had the same smirk on his face he always did. He walked forward a bit and looked at Hinamori. Even though she could not see his eyes she felt that it was him. And then Toshiro's warning came back to her.

Flashback

"_You wanted to talk Shiro-chan?" asked Hinamori as she stepped into his office _

"_Hinamori-Chan watch out for squad 3 if any of your squad mates should go out alone, but watch yourself around Gin. I don't know what he has planned, but please, be safe. Your like an older sister to me and I don't want to see you get hurt," said Toshiro in a soft voice he hardly ever used. _

"_Okay Shiro-chan," said Hinamori. _

"_Oh by the way stop calling me that nickname," said Toshiro as they both laughed like they use too._

_Flashback end_

Hinamori stared at Gin, before her eyes hardened and she glared at him while releasing her power. Some of the Vice-captains backed off. Hinamori was one of the kinder Vice-captains and soft spoken, but when railed up she could take on damn near anyone and win.

"YOU!!" yelled Hinamori as she Charged Gin.

Naruto drew his sword. He would have to intervene and blow his cover. "No chose I got to save her if no one else does," said Naruto only for Kira to jump in at the last second and stop her attack.

"Kira-kun. Move out the way," said Hinamori.

"I'm sorry Hinamori, but I can't allow you to attack my Captain.

"MOVE! CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT THIS MAN HAS DONE. HE'S KILLED CAPTAIN AIZEN!!" Yelled Hinamori pushing against the man who was stopping her from her goal. Gin's black heart.

"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT PERSONAL FEELINGS HAVE NO PLACE HERE!!" Yelled Kira. Even if he was considered an equal by Aizen he was still Gin's subordinate and would die defending him.

Hinamori went wide eyed, before she glared at him. "SNAP! Tobiume!" yelled Hinamori. Her blade turned into a Chinese straight sword with three prongs sticking out. She then throw a bright pink energy blast into the ground and it exploded forcing both Kira and her back. Gin turned and started to walk away.

"You dare release your Zanpakto against a comrade!?" yelled Kira as she left off another round.

This one flow at Gin, but changed directions in midair and hit the roof. Everyone looked at Hinamori and knew she was out for blood. Naruto looked down there. Few people knew this, but Hinamori had a phobia about losing people close to her. She would go to great lengths to protect them. She wasn't dependent on people, but when it came down to it she was as loyal a friend as you could get.

"You have forced my hand Hinamori. I have no choice but to fight back to the best of my abilities. Bow your head in repentance! Wabisuke (1) said Kira as his sword became hooked.

They charged each other and were ready for a death match until someone came in between them. It was Toshiro Hitsugiya. His foot was on Hinamori's blade, and his sword was unsheathed a little stopping Kira's blade.

"Back away both of you," said Toshiro.

"Captain," said Hinamori looking at him.

"Your first priority should have been to take Aizen-san down. I'll deal with you two later. Get them out of my sight," said Toshiro. Rangiku pulled Hinamori's arms behind her, while Iba and Hisgai restrained him while taking away his sword. As they were being lead away Gin approached Toshiro. As Gin passed Kira he slipped a piece into his Kimono and Kira nodded.

"Sorry you had to deal with one of mine and so soon after this dreadful business with Aizen," said Gin.

"You know Gin for a second it looked like you were going to kill Hinamori. Hinamori is like a sister to me so make no mistake, if you cause Hinamori to bleed or cry I'll kill you. Your lucky Naruto wasn't here or both you and Kira would have to face his wrath and even Kenpachi's not that crazy to piss Naruto off," said Toshiroflaring his power so his eye glowed a bit.

"No need for the scary eyes kid. I get it, but i would have defended myself at least. I wouldn't kill her if it was avoidable," said Gin holding up his hands.

"Whatever Gin. Go somewhere else, before i use you to sharpen my blade," said Toshiro glaring at Gin as he flashed away.

(With Naruto)

Naruto's fists were clutched in anger and if the blood falling from his plams was any sign, someone was going to get it and get it good. He couldn't go after Kira, not now as it would throw off his plans. Naruto looked around and took off. He noticed someone behind him so he took off to the dark woods. Once in a small clearing the other person reveled themselves as none other then Toshiro Hitsugiya.

"Captain Hitsugiya," said Naruto until Toshiro raised his hand.

"Drop it Uzumaki-san. You don't show respect to anyone and I saw the damage done by your weapon. What's going on? We can take you off the KIA list and have you reinstated," said Toshiro.

"I know that, but Things aren't looking good. Both you and I know Aizen was strong, and yet it looked like he was beaten with ease. Something doesn't add up. I'm sue someone would have noticed some kind of power struggle going on. I not saying it makes scene or not all I'm asking for is time," said Naruto.

"I can't give you that. Time is not on our side. I know of your friendship with Rukia as do a lot of people. Your only here to save her. You have only 15 days to save her. Do what you have to do Naruto and I'll do what I have to do," said Toshiro

"Okay Whity-chan," said Naruto jumping into a tree while laughing.

"Don't make me take it back and turn you in Fishcake-san," said Toshiro with a smirk on his face.

Naruto looked at his friend. They became friends though Hinamori and acted like an older brother and a younger brother when Toshiro wasn't acting like an adult.

"For real Toshiro be careful. Hinamori already thinks I'm dead, she doesn't need to lose you too. As you said time is something we don't have," said Naruto as the wind picked up and he was gone.

Toshiro looked around before he growled. "I've got to learn how to do that trick," said Toshiro as he walked away.

(In Rukia's Tower)

Rukia looked at the outside world and wondered if she should just give up life. She shook her head and looked back outside.

"_Naruto-kun never gave up so I won't," thought Rukia subconsciously putting her hands on her stomach. _

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hello everyone. This chapter followed the anime more then any other chapter and I was trying to avoid that. Now time for the AN

(1) I had to change his command phase. He makes people bow so why raise your head. I don't know. It's suppose to die apologizing, but you die with your head held high when showing pride and no sign of apologizing. That's my take anyway.


	32. Squaring up for a fight to the end

Zaara the Black: Here is chapter 32 of Gone with the wind: A Naruto story. I've got to tell you I've enjoyed writing this so far. I'm having a few things done in this chapter that will make you sweat with anticipation. As you know I always have plans and a few i'll use now, because it's taking time to finish the major ones up..

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Hollow speech**

_**Demon/Hollow thought**_

Zanpakto speech

Zanpakto_ thought_

_0000000000000000000000000000000_

(With Naruto)

Naruto had just flash stepped away from his meeting with Toshiro and now he needed to plan out his next move. It wouldn't be easy. He'd have to disappear for a while and things won't looking to good. He felt Ichigo's power spike a day ago and to top it off it looked like he faced off with none other then Renji. While both were his friends, he hoped Ichigo won as Renji was for the time being his enemy.

He jumped as someone landed near him. He looked and saw that it was Uryu and Orihime. Both looked alright and it seemed they were able to avoid dictation.

"Yo. How have you guys been?" asked Naruto smiling at them. _"This only leaves Genji, Yoruichi, and Ichigo I haven't seen," thought Naruto._

"Good. After a few run ins we've been trying to find the others. It's proving rather hard and in any case once we find them we have to assault the area Rukia-san is held in," said Uryu pushing up his glasses.

"Wise words, but Saving Rukia isn't my only goal. I need to clear her of all the faulty charges against her or our rescue would be a waste of time, power and we'd be wanted by Soul Society, and you would be put down like a dog Uryu for being a Quincy. Orihime, Chad, and Tatsuki would be studied because of their unique powers and most likely turned into weapons to be used at the drop of a hat," said Naruto.

"Good point Uzumaki-kun, but what should we do now?" said Orihime not wanting to be used like a weapon.

"Stay hidden. I have to leave somewhere soon," said Naruto before jumping off.

"Blond idiot. What the hell is he thinknig leaving us alone?" said Uryu rising his glasses a bit.

"Um Uryu-kun shouldn't we leave now?" asked Orihime looking around a bit worried.

"Why Orihime?" asked Uryu raising his eyebrow.

"That's why," said Orihime pointing to a group of about 30 soul Reapers charging at them with swords drawn. Both yelled, stood up and bolted as if they ran Olympic track . They rounded several corners before they came to a stop near the 12th division barracks. Both panted and looked at Each other.

"That Damned Naruto. When I find him I'll use him for target practice," said Uryu as they started to run again.

(with Naruto)

Naruto felt a shiver run up his spine and not in a good way. "_Must have pissed off Uryu. What the hell he'll get over it soon. I hope," thought Naruto with a chuckle.  
_

(With Chad and Tatsuki)

Chad and Tatsuki were running after their little brawl with two fourth seats they won't eager to face someone higher up, but would have to if it came down to it.

"Chad how are your wounds?" asked Tatsuki.

"Oh these are nothing for me. I'm more worried about you. Ichigo would never forgive me if he found out you got hurt," said Chad only for his eyes to go wide with what he just said.

"What do you mean? Ichigo would be mad if I got hurt and don't try to play it off either Chad," said Tatsuki stopping in front of him.

The glare she was giving him would turn Medusa to stone. Chad may be brave and resent to pain, but Tatsuki could still kick his ass if she was in the mood. So it came down to either telling his best friend's secret or protecting it with his life. That was a tough one, even for him.

"Alright. Ichigo has been in love with you for a long time," said Chad making Tatsuki blush.

Tatsuki had feeling for Ichigo, but never acted on them for Orihime's sake. "How long we talking here?" asked Tatsuki looking at Chad dead in the eye making sure he couldn't lie to her.

"Ever since you two meet at the age of 4 (1). Tatsuki to Ichigo at the time you were cute, but as you got older you became an angel, and finally a goddess. He never said anything to you because he was a little shy," said Chad.

Tatsuki turned around and started to walk. "Thank you Chad," said Tatsuki.

"Your welcome," said Chad.

While Tatsuki was turned away she let a few tears turn down her cheeks. _"Ichigo, the Shy, strong little boy I knew way back when was not lost, he was just hiding himself in the dark," thought Tatsuki. _

(With Ichigo and Genji)

Ichigo and Genji had picked up a kid named Hinataro on their way to save Rukia. They had just made it up the stairs when they felt a powerful spiritual pressure come down on them hard. They all looked up and saw a man with the look of hell in his one eye.

"Z-Zaraki Kenpachi! Captain of squad 11 and the most ruthless fighter in all of Soul Society," said Hinataro backing up in fear.

"Kid if you specking the truth then we'd better run away now. I don't even think the three of us together can win," said Genji also backing up.

"No. Naruto-sempai taught me to never run away. So if you thank I'm running from this guy your out of your minds," said Ichigo as Zaraki jumped down.

"You got a set of brass balls saying you won't run from me. I'm interested in fighting only the strongest. Are you the strongest?" asked Zaraki pointing to Ichigo.

"No I'm not. The strongest is my friend and mentor Naruto Uzumaki," said Ichigo.

Zaraki attacked Ichigo, but Ichigo blocked. Hinataro was scared. Not because Ichigo was fighting Zaraki, but because Zaraki was not smiling or smirking he was frowning. Zaraki loved to fight and he would only get serious if the following conditions were meet.

1) You don't insult his skills as a warrior.

2) You harm or make Yachiru cry.

3) You disrespect the _Dead in any way._

"If you ever claim my deceased friend and sparing partner as your master again I'll shatter you into so many pieces that even Unohana can't fix you back up," said Zaraki in a way that let them knew he was all business.

"Let's get tjis party started then," said Ichigo taking up his normal stance.

(With Nanao and Captain Kyoraku)

Nanao looked out the window and saw two Ryuka run by heading to their gate. "Captain Kyoraku we should head over to our sections main entrance and prepare for battle," said Nanao.

"Fine, but your in a bad way," said Kyoraku taking a swig from his Saka bottle.

"What do you main I'm perfectly capable of performing my duties sir," said Nanao in an angered tone.

"Alright, but we are to capture the Ryuka, not kill them. Do you understand?" asked Kyoraku taking up both his swords.

They flashed over to the main entrance of the Squad 8 station.

(With Naruto)

Naruto had to stop dead in his tracks as he felt a massive two massive surges of power. One was bad enough, two was insane. He then jumped out the way as something slammed into the ground. He looked back and saw Kira looking at him with a smirk. Naruto drew his sword and attacked Kira. Kira blocked it and tried to kick Naruto, who blocked with his left arm and tried to cut off Kira's head. Kira jumped back

"I thought you were in jail?" asked Naruto only for Kira to smirk.

"Captain Gin was nice enough to get me out," said Kira.

"You would have been better off inside your cell, because now I can do something I've wanted to do for a long, long time. Kick your ass," said Naruto.

"You took the words right out my Mouth Uzumaki," said Kira.

"You hurt Hinamori and for that i swear I'll be the last person you ever see alive," said Naruto Preparing to take Kira down for the things he's done.

00000000000000000000000000000

Hey everyone I'm done with this chapter. Three power house fights are coming up in the next Chapter or two.

(1)I knew they seem a little young to be having crushes, but hey everyone has had them so don't start on it.

Next Chapter out as soon as possible.


	33. Show me what you got?

Zaara the Black: Hey everyone. Here is the powerhouse rumble I promised you. Just to let you know I'll only be focusing on Tatsuki's and Naruto's fights. Also Sorry it's been a while, but you Knew I got to chill with my partners on the other fics first and foremost Killjoy, Vida what up

Oh I don't own Naruto or BLEACH in anyway, but I wish I did.

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/Hollow speech**

_**Demon/Hollow thought**_

Zanpakto speech

_Zanpakto thought_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(With Tatsuki and Chad)

They had just run into an open yard when they had to jump back as a bolt of lightning struck the area were they stood. They looked up and saw a woman with glasses and smoking finger tips and a man with a jug of Sake in in hands with the other hand directing hers down, while giving her a disapproving look.

"What the hell's wrong with you Nanao-chan? We aren't here to kill them, but to try and capture them alive if that's possible," said Kyoraku glaring at her.

Nanao backed down and sighed. "Of course Captain, but I'll deal with the girl in my own way," said Nanao jumping at Tatsuki.

Tatsuki activated her powers and started to engaged Nanao in a hand to hand match. Nanao was no where near as good as Naruto or Soifon, but she was still in the top 30 in hand to hand in all of Soul Society, but Tatsuki was no push over either Tatsuki landed a blow on her face after they got away from Chad and Kyoraku.

Nanao pulled a dagger from her sleeve and stared Tatsuki down while releasing her spiritual powers. "You have no business here Royoka! If you leave now I'll make sure your friends powers are sealed and returned to the world of the living with no memories of this place," said Nanao.

"I can't do that my friend Rukia is in danger," said Tatsuki causing Nanao to glare at her with hate.

"RUKIA IS THE REASON MY LOVE NARUTO IS DEAD!! I'LL MAKE SURE SHE DIES FOR KILLING HIM!!!" yelled Nanao charging at Tatsuki

"WHAT!!!," Yelled Tatsuki surprised to hear Naruto's name.

Tatsuki jumped on the wall to avoid a slash, but Tatsuki still got a cut on her left cheek. Nanao was a fast person and only a few vice-captains could match her in speed and even fewer could beat her in speed. Tatsuki throw out a kick, but Nanao ducked under it and punched Tatsuki with an uppercut, before Tatsuki throw out a punch. Nanao blocked the punch with her dagger and kicked Tatsuki with her left foot. Tatsuki lost her balance for a second only to use the momentum to throw a roundhouse kick at Nanao. Nanao jumped over it and kicked Tatsuki in the chest with enough force to seem her into the wall not only leaving a small crater, but also making her bounce off the wall.

Tatsuki coughed up a bit of blood. "I'm going to gut you like a fish! When I'm done I'm going to go free Rukia," said Tatsuki flaring her power to max and causing her drill to activate.

"Ha. You think you can beat me little girl? I've lived for over a century. You Hashanah! You barely over a decade old. In my time so far I've only ever found love once and that bitch took it away from me. I may be acting ruthless, but I'm not even using my full power yet," said Nanao.

"Will killing Rukia bring him back to you? And even if it did would he be proud of what you've become?" asked Tatsuki glaring at her.

Nanao glared at Tatsuki with such a fire that even hell's flames pealed in comparison. "SHUT UP!!! What would you know of love? IT was Rukia's fault that he died and now I have nothing left of him, save my Memories!" said Nanao with tears falling.

"Your wrong! Naruto is here, in this place trying to save Rukia for death even as we speck," said Tatsuki getting back into her stance

Nanao's powers seemed to spike drasticly as Tatsuki spoke. "SHUT UP! I've had it with you Royoka! Cut me a path! Naibun Komichi(1)," said Nanao

Her dagger lengthen to the size of a kodachi(2), the handle became red and the blade was a light sliver in color, but it also held a powerful aura around it.

"_What the hell just happened? It feels like I'm fighting two people at once now," thought Tatsuki jumping back as Nanao slashed at her. _

"Your not going anywhere," said Nanao as she charged.

That was all Tatsuki needed before she throw out her most power drill attack. Nanao didn't even flinch as a small black portal opened up and Nanao vanished leaving the attack to impact a wall. Tatsuki started to look around for Nanao, but could not sense her. It was at the last moment that Tatsuki flipped out the way as a sword came down on her head, cutting a few pieces of hair off her head. Tatsuki charged Nanao only to nearly avoid a cut to the throat as Nanao disappeared agai, only to end up sending Tasuki to the ground. Nanao shifted back into the wall.

"Now do you see how powerful my hate for Rukia is? I goes hand in hand with the love i hold for Naruto and Naruto only," came Nanao's voice

Tatsuki began to snicker, before it became a full blowen laugh. "Your in love with Naruto? Don't make me laugh! Naruto would never want a woman like you! I've been Naruto's friend for months now and the Naruto I know would never condone what your doing," said Tatsuki trying to make her lose control.

"…………….DON'T YOU EVER SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT NARUTO-KUN!!!" yelled Nanao appearing behind Tatsuki.

"I see you bitch!" said Tatsuki as see swung around and hit Nanao with a left hook.

Nanao managed to shove her blade into Tatsuki's right shoulder. Tatsuki yelled out in pain and fell to her knees and put her hand on her shoulder as her powers disappeared. Nanao then jumped back and puts her hands in front of her.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bares the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens! Kido number 73 Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down!" yelled Nanao as two blue balls of fire flow from her hands.

Just as they were about to hit a small ball of thunder stopped them. Nanao turned her head and saw Kyoraku with Chad on his left shoulder and one of his swords in his right hand. He looked at Nanao, before he rushed up to Tatsuki and slammed the hilt of his sword into the back of her neck. Effectively knocking her out.

"Next time don't let an opponent get to you like she did," said Kyoraku being serious for once. If he had been even a second late that girl would have died.

Nanao lowered her head. "Yes Captain," said Nanao as she retrieved her blade.

(With Naruto and Kira)

Naruto and Kira were in a stand off and they were putting out power that vice-captains shouldn't have. Naruto throw Kira off with a kick, before Kira was able to punch Naruto. Both backed up, spun and let their blades connect in a clash of sparks while running. Naruto pushed him off and jumped back as Kira tried to slash him.

"Kido number 4 white lightning," said Naruto shooting out a blast of white light.

"Hakido 81 Splitting void," said Kira as a small barrier formed.

The Two powers struggled for a second before a small explosion happened. Kira was the first to charge and cut at Naruto. Naruto moved out the way fast enough to only get a small cut on his cheek. Naruto returned the favor by cutting a small scar over Kira's eye.

Kira glared at Naruto before he jumped in the air. Naruto jumped as well. Naruto used a bit of his wind control to rocket towards Kira. Kira bought his blade up to parry Naruto's attack. He didn't expect Naruto to move out the way and kick him towards the ground. Naruto followed and they glared at Each other.

"No more games. Bow your head in repentance! Wabisuke," said Kira as his sword turned more hook-like.

"Wabisuke. Your blade has the ability to make things heaver with each hit. Let the 4 winds howls! Yasei Kaze," said Naruto as his blade reformed into it's second form.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Naruto and Kira as they charged each other.

Their blades met with a clash that imploded then exploded outwards. They held Each other for a second before they pushed off of each other. Naruto formed two small tornados around his feet and rode them, but it looked like he was gliding along the ground at insane speeds. Naruto came in low with his blade tearing up the earth behind him. Kiba jumped into the air and smirked at Naruto before aiming at Naruto. Kira fired off a Demon spell that hit Naruto in the back. One of the mini tornados was disrupted so Naruto stopped it used the other to turn around and launch a white lightning spell at Kira.

Kira having no were to go, brought his sword up and used it as a conductor and redirected that blast at Naruto. Naruto created a wind barrier around himself that dispersed the white lightning. Kira landed opposite Naruto and both panted. Naruto spun his sword while Kira laughed.

Naruto stopped and Glared at Kira. "What's so damn funny punk? If it's the fact your getting your ass kicked then i agrre," said Naruto as Kira smirked.

"Oh nothing much my old _friend_, but this game is getting tired and Aizen-sama wants you dead. So I will kill you quickly. You see I may not have been able to get bankai under normal conditions, but…" Kira stopped and smirked while Naruto's eyes widened in horror.

"KIRA! You didn't!" said Naruto narrowing his eyes.

Kira reached into his Kimono and pulled out a small vial. "Oh but I did. Aizen-sama created it to help his solids become true powerhouses," said Kira.

"You damned fool! That was forbidden in Soul Society for a reason! It corrupts the mind of the user, turning them into a slave!" yelled Naruto positoning his sword over his left hide.

"I've already taken it into consideration and managed to create a counter balance to the formula to keep my mind in check," said Kira drinking the contents of the bottle.

Naruto was almost cut in two as Kira was able to appear before him lightning fast. Naruto rolled along the ground and looked at Kira. Kira now sported a set of black tattoos on his face and arms,blue skin, his eyes had turned pale yellow, and his Zanpakuto had taken a new form. The sword maintained it's second form, but floating above Kira's head was 5 large black balls with chains on it, while the sword itself was now a hammer with a blade to it. Naruto charged at Kira, only for Kira to stop Naruto with his bare hand, before throwing Naruto back a few feet Naruto brought Yasei to bare and slashed at Kira. Kira blocked and smirked as Naruto tried to force him back, but Kira had a lot more power then Naruto and started to push him away with ease. Kira then forced so much power into his attack that he throw Naruto though a wall. Naruto pulled himself up only to have a blade stabbed thought his chest.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled out Naruto as a small stream of blood began to fall from his mouth. He saw Kira smirk, before he picked up Yasei Kaze.

"Heavy. Don't worry my friend, once Soul society falls I'll take Nanao-chan, Gaara-chan, Hinamori, and a few others as my personal slaves. Maybe even Soifon," said Kira making Naruto's eyes widen, before he grabbed the hilt of Kira's blade and pulled it out painfully making blood splatter everywhere, before it healed up a bit.

Naruto's eye's glowed before he grabbed Yasei and throw Kira his sword. "I don't care if I die or not, but you will never harm them! I wanted to save this for Gin and Aizen, but you'll do for a test run Kira," said Naruto as his power flared.

Kira seemed amused and laughed. "What can you do weakling!? I'm stronger then you, I'm better then you! I'm on the level of the gods!" yelled Kira as he charged at Naruto intent on finishing this fight.

Kira raised his blade above his head and brought it down, but Naruto caught the blade in his right hand as his aura exploded over him. Forcing Kira back.

Naruto glared at Kira. "A god? You? Your nothing, but a worm with a human's body! If you think that Aizen can make you a god and give you what's mine then you must perish, by these hands! Ban-" said Naruto.

Kira's eyes widened. "NO! HOW CAN YOU HAVE WHAT I WANTED!!" yelled Kira as he charged Naruto intent on killing him, before he finished.

"Kai!" said Naruto as his power exploded out and then reformed and formed around him. When the light died down there stood Naruto, but a little different. His sword was no long a large man slayer, but was a long sliver katana with a wind pattern on it. The guard and hilt were both blue, but that's not what got Kira. Naruto had taken on changes as well. His hair had grown out and turned white, his clothes had changed to where he wore a white robe that fell to his knees with jet black pants. The most notable thing however was that on the left side of his back was a pure while wing, on the left side was a wing made of wind, but was keep in control, by a thin layer of spiritual pressure.

"What the hell?" asked Kira.

Naruto closed his eyes. "Weather I die here or not, I'll be seeing you in hell Kira," said Naruto as he held his sword to the side.

(Elsewhere)

Yamamoto, Soifon, Toshiro, and Unohana had al felt the power release as well as Aizen and his two commanders. Everyone knew that it was Naruto. They didn't know how. It was almost as if it was the wind that told them.

(Back with Kira and Naruto)

Kira didn't' know the extent of Naruto's new power so he used one of his massive chain balls and throw it at Naruto. Naruto didn't even move as it came towards him. The ball stopped mere feet away. Kira grow enraged and throw them all at Naruto, but like the first they stopped. Naruto raised his sword and throw out a slash. The slash shot out a powerful wind that was infused with his spiritual pressure. The blast was so powerful that it sent all the balls back at Kira. Kira was able to stop them, but cuts started to appear on his body.

Kira glared at Naruto. "What the hell you son of a bitch!?" yelled Kira.

"This is My Bankai. Yasei Shippuu Kaze(3). It has the best offense and defense of any Zanpakuto in the Soul Society," said Naruto.

Kira charged at Naruto and slashed at him. Naruto stopped the attack and throw him to the side, but he hit Naruto in the right side. One of his balls wrapped around his arm and stopped at the # 4T making Kira laugh. Naruto looked at the ball before he pulled it back and slashed it off. Kira stopped laughing and began to growl. He throw a kick that Naruto jumped into the air with.

"Hold still!" yelled Kira as he jumped up and stabbed at Naruto.

Naruto blocked the attack and dodged as a chain tried to attach itself to him. Naruto landed on a roof not to far away and glared at Kira. He was starting to run low on power and he knew that he would have to end this this and now. Naruto brought his sword up. He used the power in his wing to start a powerful force around his sword and he aimed at Kira who was running along the roof.

Naruto waited until he was only a few feet away. "YOUR TO SLOW!!! OMEGA HURRICANE STRIKE!!!" yelled Naruto as he unleashed a blast so powerful that it started to destroy the whole building. Kira was caught in the vortex and felt unbelievable pressure on his body. He felt all the power in his body leave as to protect him, but he still gained massive and mortal wounds.

"HAHAHAHA! SO THIS IS BANKAI! THIS IS POWER!!" yelled Kira as the attack died down and he laid in ruble.

Naruto landed next to him and glared. "What's Aizen's plan Kira?" asked Naruto grabbing Kira.

Kira gave Naruto a bloody smile. "Even if I told you it wouldn't matter," said Kira.

That pissed Naruto off and he slugged Kira knocking him out. He was about to finish him off, but he felt power coming from Near Ichigo. He quickly jumped away and landed a top a building just as the fight concluded in a draw. Naruto jumped behind Ichigo and caught him, before vanishing. All Zabuza saw was a ghost before he fell out himself.

(With Rukia)

Rukia felt the power even within the tower. She knew that Naruto had been fighting a great force of nature. She started to pray to whoever was listening.

"_Please, please, keep Naruto and the others safe. I knew their here for me, but if my death means their safety then let them live," thought Rukia with tears in her eyes._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What up. Here are the authors notes.

(1) secret path

(2) mid-sized sword

(3) Wild Hurricane Winds

Later


	34. I see red

Zaara: Hey everybody. Zaara is back with the trills and chills of this story.

Killjoy: yeah and there alot happening in this chap so..

Zaara: Enjoy

Human/ Soul Reaper Speech

_Soul reaper/ Human thought_

**Demon/Hollow Speech**

_**Hollow/Demon thought**_

Zanpakuto speech

I hope you enjoy this Chapter

000000000000000000000000000000000

(With Naruto)

Naruto sat against a wall in a hidden shake in the cliff face. He looked at Ichigo and was worried. Ichigo was out like a light and it had been nearly a day. Naruto didn't have time to waist on Ichigo as Rukia was in more danger. Naruto flexed his arm and groaned. After using Bankai he was still feeling the after battle stress from using it the first time.

"What is the matter Naruto?" asked Yasei appearing next to Naruto.

"It's Kira. What he said has me wondering what Aizen is up to? Also Rukia is getting closer and closer to Death, but I can't leave this baka here," said Naruto.

"Then leave him with me for the time," said Yoruichi coming out of the shadows.

Naruto looked at her. "Don't get me started Yoruichi. That boy has a long way to go before he has any chance at doing something I can. He's already able to hold Kenpachi, but only just," said Naruto.

Yoruichi jumped onto Ichigo's chest. "I know that, but you need to get going. I fear that things are moving to ahead," said Yoruichi.

Naruto grabbed his sword and slipped it onto his left side. Yoruichi looked at him as he flashed away.

(Outside forest)

Naruto appeared inside a forest. He needed to avoid anymore battles. He really needed to avoid Yamamoto now. Naruto knew that he could hold a few captains, but he had no dilutions about a battle with the captain of captains. He couldn't put it off any longer he needed to make his way to the Tower. Naruto walked calmly there as if in no hurry. As he arrived at the bridge that lead to the stairs of the tower, he saw no guards there. Strange, but that didn't hinder his goals. He then felt it. The power of not just any captain, but Byakuya Kuchiki. Naruto flashed as close as possible, but because of Byakuya's power level Naruto was having a hard time getting closer. He began to run as fast as possible to get before him. He arrived in time to see Rukia on the ground Ganji barley holding on with multiple wounds, as well as the boy Hanataro.

"What fools, thinking you could save Rukia," said Byakuya as he was about to bring his sword down only to be stopped by a powerful pressnce.

"You won't lay a hand on Rukia Byakuya!" yelled a voice from behind.

Byakuya turned around and his eyes widened. Naruto stood there with his blade drawn. Naruto charged forward and attacked Byakuya. Byakuya blocked his strike and parried intending to stop Naruto and get some answers. Naruto throw Byakuya onto the rail. Byakuya aimed his blade at Naruto before thrusting it forward. Naruto blocked, only for the blade to vanish, before he felt a stab of pain in his left shoulder. Naruto slowly looked behind him and Saw Byakuya standing there with his hand on his sword.

"Your to young to even hope to beat me Naruto," said Byakuya, only to get kicked in the face by Ichigo.

Ichigo held his massive blade in his hands. "What about me Byakuya Kuchiki?" asked Ichigo.

Rukia looked at her Ichigo and her lover Naruto. She had tears in her eyes, they were alright, but Ichigo looked worse for wear and Naruto wasn't at full power. "Naruto-kun," said Rukia from her position on the ground.

Naruto held his blade with the sharp part facing upwards. "Don't worry Rukia-chan. I'll finsih this as quickly as possible so we can get going and explain everything to everyone," said naruto.

Both Naruto and Ichigo charged. Naruto attacked first, but Byakuya managed to block the attack. He jumped to the side as ichigo slammed his blade down. ichigo charged in and thrust his blade at Byakuya. Byakuya stopped the attack, before he jumped back as Naruto had slashed at him. Beyakuya felt blood run down his left cheek. Byakuya glared at them both. If he hadn't have seen it with his own eyes then he would have thought it was in imposter, but this was the real Naruto. He fought, just like Soi Fon said he did, but the stance he had was much more refined then it was before. He appeared behind Ichigo and attempted to slash him. Ichigo was able to stop the attack, but was having a bit of a hard time keeping up. Byakuya knew that he would be hard pressed to beat both of them without using his shikai.

Byakuya held up his sword. "Scatter Senbonzakura," said Byakuya as his blade became many sakura pedals.

Ichigo held his sword out ready to fight, but Naruto knew better and pushed Ichigo out of the way as the pedals slashed though a bit of the bridge and Naruto also gained a few new wounds. Naruto looked at Byakuya and was tempted to use his Bankai, but that would be wasteful at best and leathel at worst. Byakuya ordered his pedals to strike at Ichigo and end this, but just as they were about to hit Ichigo vanished. He looked and saw a woman standing there. She stood as tall as Unohana, brown skin, long purple hair, yellow eyes, a body to kill for and a grin that nearly split her face, she wore an orange Shinobi top over a long black sleeve shirt, tight black pants, and white knee high boots.

" Goddess of the Flash Yoruichi. It's been a long time," said Byakuya.

Yoruichi's grin widened. "Yes it has old pal," said Yoruichi as Byakuya attacked her with a lethal slash.

Yoruichi moved out the way in time, and tried to kick Byakuya on his face. Byakuya missed as Yoruichi appeared on his sword with Ichigo on her shoulder.

Byakuya raised an eye brow. "Why are you here?" asked Byakuya.

"Three days. In three days I'll make him stronger then you Byakuya," said Yoruichi as she jumped away.

Byakuya looked at Naruto looked at Rukia, who had tears in her eyes seeing the man she loved. Naruto looked away with a tear falling from his eye. "I'll be back Rukia-chan I promise," said Naruto as he vanished with the wind.

Byakuya smiled. "What an interesting turn of events Maybe i'll get a good fight out of this," said Byakuya as the guards came. But what he was saying and what he was feeling were at odds with each other.

(With the Fox and Cat)

As Yoruichi and Naruto ran across the roof tops Yoruichi looked at Naruto. He was pissed at himself. "Why didn't you grab her when you had the chance Naruto?" asked Yoruichi looking at Naruto.

Naruto had a pissed off smile on his face. "If I had grabbed her I would have probably died. I'm still a little weak from my last battle with Kira. It was my first time using Bankai in a real battle and it takes a lot out of me," said Naruto as they landed near a cliff.

Yoruichi opened a Hatch and they decided downwards. Once in the ground they Preceded to awake Ichigo. Once the situation got explanted to him he slugged Naruto. Now Naruto was surprised by this. Ichigo was strong, but no where near as strong as he should have been. Naruto stopped himself from hitting the ground.

"What the hell's Your Problem!? You could have rescued her!" yelled Ichigo picking up Zangetsu as he charged at Naruto.

Naruto stopped Zangetsu with Yasei Kaze. Naruto throw Ichigo back, and Charged at him with his blade raised just above the ground. Naruto's blade came up and gashed Ichigo across the chest sending him to the dirt. Ichigo didn't have a wound, but he was finding it hard to get up.

"Now do you understand me Ichigo! Byakuya is just stronger then both of us at this moment. My Bankai might… and that's a big might… have stood a fighting chance, but in my current state I'm no match for him at full power," said Naruto sheathing his blade.

"_Besides I have a much bigger fish to fry then Captain Kuchiki," thought Naruto._

"Alright so what do I have to do to beat that guy?" asked Ichigo

Yoruichi pulled out a Doll that had helped Naruto obtain Bankai. Naruto stood against the wall as Ichigo began his training.

"_Mine was no where near as Brutal as this is going to be," thought Naruto._

"**And that is why you are weak Naruto!" came a dark voice.**

"WHAT TH…" began Naruto only to disappear into the dark.

(With Naruto)

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a field. He turned around and saw a tall man there sitting down in a chair drinking tea. He looked at Naruto with red eyes that burned into his soul. Naruto knew this man, even if he didn't know his name. This man seemed to be apart of him, but different from Yasei.

"Kyubi," said Naruto as Kyubi stood up.

**It's been a long time Naruto," said Kyubi walking towards Naruto.**

"Kyubi what's happening?" asked Naruto looking at the Fox Demon before him and ready to drew his blade if need be.

"**Right now you and I are in the void of reality. A single day out there is a week in here. You need training my old partner. Currently you can use your Bankai, but not as effective as you think. There is a major flaw that can be exploited if you look right," said Kyubi **

"I see. So what am I doing here?" asked Naruto

**Kyubi smirked, before drawing a sword. "Unleash your Bankai. I'm going to make you master it in the little time we have," said Kyubi.**

Naruto jumped back and Pulled out His sword. "Bankai!" yelled Naruto. His wings grew, before one shattered and was complete wind with spiritual power maintaining it's form, while all his clothes changed.

Naruto held his blade at the ready while Kyubi pulled his sword out. Kyubi disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto. Naruto didn't have time to throw up a wind shield, but was able to block the attack with Yasei. Naruto moved behind Kyubi and thrust his blade at Kyubi's back. Kyubi blocked the attack, before kicking Naruto in the stomach. Naruto slid back a good distance, before hitting a tree. Kyubi raised his sword before throwing out a red energy blast. Naruto's eye's widened as he had just seconds to raise a shield. The shield held for a minute, before it buckled and blasted him. He flow a good 20 meters, before stopping. His jack was ripped in several places and he had a few gashes. Naruto jumped into the air.

He floated there for a few minutes, before Kyubi glared at him. Kyubi jumped into the air and stayed there. Naruto's eyes widened as Kyubi flow at him. Kyubi slashed at Naruto's stomach, but Naruto blocked it with his blade. Kyubi grabbed Naruto's sword and throw him to the ground, before landing in front of Naruto.

Naruto tried to stand, but was kicked in the chest, before Kyubi put his boot there. Kyubi raised his sword and thrust it at Naruto's Face. Naruto grabbed the blade in his right hand and held it away. It burned, almost as if the blade was on fire and if that wasn't bad enough his hand was cut wide open. Naruto throw the blade to the side, before Kicking Kyubi in his back. Naruto flashed away and tried to catch his breath only for Kyubi to appear in front of him.

Kyubi kicked Naruto in the gut, before spinning around and kicking him again in the face. Naruto was launched back and slammed into a tree. Naruto throw up blood, but jumped out the way of Kyubi's sword as it nearly implied him. Kyubi looked at Naruto, before opening his mouth and roaring at Naruto. Naruto was hit by the attack full force and was throwen backwards into the air, before landing hard on his back. Yasei landed not to far from him in the ground sticking up.

"Damn that was one hell of an attack," said Yasei As Naruto stood up and grabbed him.

"_Your right Kyubi's not playing Games with us," thought Naruto._

Then let's show him that we're not to be fucked with cub," said Yasei as Naruto Charged.

Kyubi glared at Naruto Before slashing his sword a few times unleasing massive waves of energy. Naruto held his sword up, before throwing out a slash of his own. The waves collided and exploded with great force, coving the area in smoke. Kyubi looked around, but couldn't see Naruto. Kyubi jumped out the way when a swirling mass shot at him and it had the head of a wolf. Kyubi looked at the wolf as it came around and opened it's mouth. Kyubi slashed clean through the wolf only for Naruto to attack him from the right. Kyubi moved his head to the side, but only got a scratch from it. Naruto was grabbed by his throat and slammed into the ground hard.

Yasei reverted back to his sealed state, while Naruto lost a lot of power, but was still able to stand. Kyubi took out a watch and looked at the time. He smiled before putting it up.

"**Congratulations Naruto. You survived your first day with me. Believe it or not I was thinking of unsealing my own powers," said Kyubi.**

Naruto looked at Kyubi as if he was out of his mind. Naruto began to laugh as did Kyubi. It was one of those rare times when all you could do was laugh.

(Two weeks later)

Naruto glared at his partner. As this was the last day of training. They had gotten the message about Rukia and Naruto had increased his training to the point were he had to force Kyubi to use well over 40 percent of his full power, just to keep Naruto at bay. His own power had increased. He turned his back and began to run to the first place he entered in. Once there he saw Kyubi standing there in his hand.

Naruto ran past Kyubi. _" I'll see you soon Fuzzball," thought Naruto as he ran though a portal._

"_**Sooner then you think kid," thought Kyubi. **_

(Back in the Shirati)

Ichigo had just gotten though with his Battle with Byakuya. Rukia was safe and was well. Byakuya had just giving him the whole truth of his and Rukia's past when two small domes of White could be seen. One was Aizen and Gin, while the other was Kaname, and Kira along with Rukia and Renji. Aizen smirked as he looked at Ichigo.

"Hello Ichigo-san. I'm Sosuke Aizen Former captain of the 13 court Guard. I must say I've been wanting to meet you for quite some time," said Aizen as Renji charged him with his blade in Shikai right out the sheath. He throw it at Aizen, but Aizen stopped it with his blade.

Renji recalled his blade as Aizen gave him a kind smile, before snapping his fingers. An Illusion broke revealing Momo bound and gagged at Gin's feet. Gin held his sword to her neck and smiled.

"Now now you don't want this girl to die do you.

Gin didn't have it there for long as a wave of sand impacted the area. Gin looked up sand Saw Gaara standing there with her hand on a sword made of sand. She raised her hand and shot long spars of sand that were quickly turned to glass by Sasuke. Gin blocked them and smirked more. Before rising his spiritual pressure to max. making everyone save his partners fall to the ground. Aizen walked over to Rukia and grabbed her by the throat.

"Rukia you have something that Belongs to me, but fear not it won't harm you in anyway. I made sure of that. I may be greedy, but I'm still the kind man everyone knew, or at least think they knew," said Aizen as Rukia Began to scream as her chest opened and a diamond like object floated out and into Aizen's hands.

Rukia fell to the ground and put her hands on her stomach, almost as if to protect something as her chest closed up. "Truly amazing. I wonder…," said Gin

Aizen raised his hand to end her life. He stopped however when he felt what should have been dead. Aizen frowned when Naruto appeared next to him, and throw out a powerful punch. Aizen was able to get out of the way of the punch, but the ground in the path of the punch was destroyed for up to 100 meters. Naruto looked at Aizen with flashing Eyes.

"Hello Aizen," said Naruto drawing his blade.

Aizen glared at Naruto. "Uzumaki-san you have pushed me for the last time. This time I'll kill you with my own two hands," Said Aizen as he grabbed his blade.

Naruto drew his own sword. "You know me Aizen It takes more then you got to end my life," said Naruto

Naruto charged at Aizen only for his attack to be blocked by Aizen. He got thrown back, and was nearly decapitated by said man. Naruto lashed out with a powerful kick, but Aizen blocked it. Naruto saw his opening and stabbed Aizen only for him to disappear. Naruto rolled to the side as Aizen attacked from behind. Aizen raised his hand and his three subordinates spaced out a good 50 feet. All three took a triangle formation before they sped through a Kido for a large barrier. All three stepped away from there corners as they prepared to help Aizen kill Naruto. Naruto smirked at Aizen.

"Naruto-kun get out of there!" yelled Rukia.

"Naruto listen to Rukia-san!" yelled Momo the moment Renji removed her gag.

"That Won't be possible Momo-chan, Rukia-chan. I will never let him leave here alive. This is the end of you Naruto," said Aizen.

Kira drew his blade. "Finally I can kill this man with my hands!" yelled Kira.

"Careful Kira-kun. Uzumaki is not to be underestimated, unless you wish to die that is," said Gin grinning.

"Uzumaki-san this is nothing personal. it's just a means to an end. I'm sure a man like you will understand," said Kaname

Naruto smirked at Aizen before holding his sword. "We'll see about that. BANKAI!" yelled Naruto.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Zaara: OH! It's on. It's poppen and it's bad!!!

Killjoy: yes it sertanly is

Zaara: This is only the beginning of the latest chapter.


	35. Feel my power, know my wrath!

Zaara: now it's the moment everyone has been waiting for! A fight so big that I can't even stress how bad it's going to be!

Killjoy: yata we finally got to it

Zaara: This time there's going to be a massive ride!

Killjoy: yep every one enjoy

Human speech

_Human thought_

**Demon/hollow speech**

_**Hollow/Demon speech**_

Zanpakto speech

0000000000000000000000000000

(inside the barrier)

Naruto stood facing not only Aizen, but Gin, Tosan, and Kira. Naruto already knew that Gin needed to be at a distance to use his Shikai, Tosan-s Shikai wouldn't be a problem for Naruto, and he had already defeated Kira, the only person he had to worry about was Aizen. Out of everyone Aizen's Shikai was the only one he hadn't seen. He was still a seated officer when Aizen brought all the captains together for a show of his Zanpakto's release. He planned to use that to his advantave

"I should have killed you myself while you were still in the academy. Now your just making a mess of things," said Aizen as he destroyed his glasses and his hair style changed as did his voice.

Naruto smirked. "You wouldn't be the first who thought that," said Naruto holding his sword out as the wind swirled around it at a friece pace..

"Naruto it's not to late to join us," said Tosan hoping that he didn't have to fight Naruto as he was always kind to everyone.

Naruto smiled. "I'm sorry. But my path is seat Kaname-san as is yours," said Naruto closing his eyes.

Kaname had a thoughtful look on his face, before he nodded to Narutro. "I see you have no regrets, then neither shall I," said Kaname.

Kaname slashed at Naruto, but naruto blocked with a wind shield. Naruto attacked Kaname, but Kira stopped the attack. Naruto throw Kira off. Kira landed on the ground and naruto was abotu to charge, but Gin stopped his by rapidly thrusting his sword at Naruto. That attack, effectively put Naruto on the defenseive end of the fight. Naruto grabbed Gin's sword and effictively cut his left hand open, before he slashesd Gin across the chest, leaning a bloody mess to hit the ground. Kaname returned to the attack and blaocked Naruto's first strike. Naruto throw off the first attack, and was caught in the right leg by a follow up.

Kira charged at Naruto and thrust his blade at him. Naruto created a shield that throw the attack off, before landing a powereful kick to kira's face. He flashed away as Gin appeared behind him and slammed his blade into the ground kicking up dust. Naruto appeared in the sky only for hundreds of blades to fly at Him. Naruto slashed his sword making blades of wind appear and knocking the blades back. Naruto appeared before Gin and throw out a hard kick. Gin blocked, and Naruto was slashed across his right arm by Kira. Naruto appeared near the other side of the field and panted lightly. Taking on three captain level Shinigami was no joke, even at Bankai.

Kira smirked, before releasing his Zanpakto. Naruto glared at Kira. Naruto kicked off the ground and hovered in the air as Kira brought down his blade on the ground. He aimed his Zanpakto at Aizen and unleashed the strongest wind wolf he had. Aizen smiled, before launching a white lightning blast at the Wolf. Not only did the lightning not stop it, it was absorbed by it and still headed towards Aizen. Aizen jumped back, but was almost decapitated by Naruto. Aizen drew his blade as Naruto spun around and slammed into his. The force of the attack blasted them both back.

Naruto prepared to charge Aizen, but he was stabbed in the stomach and launched into the air. He looked over at Gin who smirked. Gin twisted the blade and slammed Naruto onto the ground. Naruto was able to move out of the way as Kaname brought the sword down. Naruto skidded across the ground, before stopping. He throw up a shield as all three attacked at once. The shield held, but Kira appeared behind Naruto and tried to slash his head off. Naruto blocked the attack, before slamming a mighty fist into Kira's face.

Kira flow back, but Kaname and Gin both held their hands at Naruto, before unleashing a double blast at him. Naruto folded his wings in front of him, but the force was still powerful enough to send him to the ground. Naruto blocked an attack from Gin, before kicking him in the stomach and jumping up and glaring at them. He was using as much power as he could and he only had enough force to hold them all for a few minutes. He knew Kira was still a wrack after their last fight, Kaname's Bankai worked only when no team was present and he had no clue about Gin or Aizen's Bankai.

He charged at Aizen again preparing to end this fight. His enrgery wing began to dissolve, before he was launched at Aizen at speeds that seemed unreal. What happened made Naruto question the laws of the world, he slashed Aizen across his body, but then he vanished. Naruto felt a slash across his back and fell to the ground, before he was stomped, making he cry out in pain for a second

"I see. Your still holding back Naruto-kun. Everyone no more games. Show him that this isn't a game," said Aizen, before slipping his foot under Naruto and kicking him in the gut towards the others.

Gin, Kaname, and Kira disappeared only to reappear in front of Naruto. Naruto blocked Kira's strike, only to had a sword thrust into his face by Gin. Naruto raised his sword, to block the attack, but the force of the attack pushed him into the barrier making him scream out from the pain of it all. Then Kaname activated his Shikai and blasted Naruto with all the blades he could. Once the smoke cleared Naruto was barely standing with the help of Yasei.

(On the sides)

Everyone was suspired that Naruto was even still standing. Rukia, Gaara, Momo, Soi Fon, and Nanao were all crying as he stood against over whelming odds.

"Ichigo, Renji you have to Get in there! Please!" yelled Rukia with tears falling fast.

Renji looked at the barrier. "You don't have to tell me twice. "Bankai!" yelled Renji as his blade became a 50 foot long collided snake.

"I'll do my best to help Naruto-sempai! Bankai!" yelled Ichigo.

They both hit the barrier with their most powerful attack, but it refused to submit. Then came unexpected help a large amount of sakura pedals slammed into the wall. The combined might was enough to open the barrier is only a little. Ichigo and Renji quickly jumped in as Byakuya could no longer hold the barrier open.

"I hope they'll be alright," said Gaara as she looked at her friends.

(In the barrier)

That was stupid of you two!" yelled Naruto.

"But bro you were in danger!" yelled Renji.

"No more then we're in now," said Naruto as he seemed to get his second wind.

"Well what do we Do?" asked Naruto.

"Aizen looks like he's going to hang back for the time being. I'll take Gin, Renji take Kira, Ichigo take Kaname, remember these guys are three of the most powerful and feared captains," said Naruto as they squared off. Naruto could already hear the battles going on. Renji would be fine, and Ichigo was fighting Kaname, a person who didn't kill unless pushed to it.

(with Naruto and Gin)

Gin held that grin on his face that made Naruto even more pissed off. "I never got around to asking you, but why do you grin like that?" asked Naruto.

Gin stopped Grinning and opened his eyes, making Naruto shiver, Gin hardly every opened his eyes. "It has to do with the fact that I have fox demons blood in my veins, though it's a very small amount," said Gin

They didn't waste any time after that. Naruto rushed forward using the flash-step and slammed his blade into Gin's. Gin smirked, before breaking the hold and stabbing at Naruto, Naruto moved to the side, but was hit in his left side. Blood dripped to the ground as Naruto fired a blast of wind at close range. Gin was hit and blown back in front of Aizen.

Gin got up and the grin that was always on his face was gone. In it's place was a darkness. Gin held up his sword. "You know you'll be the first in person to ever see my Bankai, besides Aizen and Yamamoto," said Gin.

"I'd like to see you battle at full power," said Naruto

"Bankai," said Gin as a large blast of red light was seen.

When the light died down Naruto was on edge, because Gin was holding a long spear that was made of light, both his arms seemed to be wrapped in armor, as did his legs. On his left arm was a sheild.

"It seems that Toshiro and I aren't the only captains that have small Zanpakto," said Naruto.

You have… no idea," said Gin

Naruto and Gin both thrust their blades at each other, but the attacks collided and canceled each other out. They both shot at each other in a flare of white light, before they collided in the middle. They both tried to out muscle the other, but all they did was spin around, before they both jumped back.

Naruto flow into the sky before unleashing a massive burst of power. Gin's shield blocked it , until they both slashed at each other and the Energy backlash was intense. Gin appeared above Naruto, before they began to attack each other. The would both strike, before vanishing for only a split second. When they stopped Gin had a cut over his right eye, and a gash in his left side. Naruto too had gained a few more injures to the growing list.

"Yasei Strike!" yelled Naruto unleashing a massive wind blade.

Shizo shoot!" yelled Gin, before the two attacks collided and caused a massive explosion.

Aizen sat back and smirked. It was rare that he had seen such promise in combatants. Naruto would be a problem if he wasn't silenced now, as would Ichigo and Renji.

"To many wild cards

(In Honcho Mundo)

Hinata sat beside her master as he appeared to be restless. She had offered herself to him multiple times, but he refused. "You only want Naruto to plunge inside your warmth," he would say. While it was ture she was just as restless. Her father and the other who she always forgot stood in front of him.

"**Master I think it's time we retrieved Aizen," said Orochimaru.**

Nexus stood up, before removing his jacket. He also opened his mouth reveling fangs. **"Your right. Unleash THE DRAGON!" yelled Nexus as his body began to turn.**

"**So this is Nexus-sama's true form. Incredible…," said Hinata as he roared.**

(Back in Soul Society)

Aizen snapped his fingers and three of his soldiers returned to his side as the barrier broke. Looking at them Aizen smiled before a portal opened up and they saw what appeared to be hundreds of Menos Grande. And what appeared to be a large purple eye.

Four beams of light shot down and pulled them up. Aizen started at Naruto. "Don't worry Naruto Uzumaki. The next time we meet it will be the last," said Aizen.

Naruto and the others deactivated Bankai. "I'll be waiting for the day I can cut off your head Sosuke Aizen," said Naruto.

Kira glared at Renji. "I'll be seeing you Renji," said Kira.

Once they were gone the portal closed. Naruto sat on the ground only to be tackled by Rukia and Nanao. Both cried into his chest.

"What the hell were you thinking?" asked Rukia.

Naruto smiled. "I was thinking that this was what everyone needed," said Naruto as it seemed all tension in the air had vanished.

"I thought I lost you forever," said Nanao, kissing Naruto.

"Don't worry about me I'm impossible to …," started Naruto only to pass out.

The girls started to panic as Naruto was no responding to their calls. Ichigo, Renji, Rangiku, and the others rushed over to him as quickly as they could. Even though Ichigo and Renji were also injured, there wounds didn't compare to Naruto's.

"Unohana-sama he's down!" said Rangiku as Unohana worked on Byakuya who to was injured.

"I'm sorry Rangiku, but I'm working as quickly as a I can. And Byakuya is very injured.

Let me try," said Hanataro as he took out his Zanpakuto and touched it to Naruto's largest wound.

Naruto coughed as he slowly started to breath right

(Two weeks later)

Everything in the Soul Society was pretty much back to normal, with the Exception of three missing Captains, a Lt, multiple Soul reapers injured, and the fact that Hollows had gotten rather bold. Naruto, Rukia, Soi fon, and Nanao had cleared the water about everything that happened and Naruto was reinstated as Vice captain of 2nd squad, while Rukia was off of missions for the next little while.

Currently the remaining Captains all stood together, with Momo representing Squad 5, Hisagi representing Squad 9 and Rin representing Squad 3. Rin was an old student of Minato's who had promising healing potential, but she only learned them to save those on the battlefield when need be. Her true strength laid in short arm combat that many in the third division used. Her being the current highest ranked officer represented the Division.

"Lets get to this betrayal has left a noticeable gap in our power. With the demise of Central 46 and the injures of Many we need to act fast. I would like to hear if there are any recommendations for new captains?" said Yamamoto.

"I nominate Naruto Uzumaki," said Soi Fon.

Yamamoto looked at her. "Explain Captain Soifon," said Yamamoto.

"Hai. Uzumaki-san has shown the ability to use Bankai quite easily. He even held off the former captains for about 10 minutes, before backup was able to brake thought the barrier," said Soifon

"I too witnessed his control over his Bankai," said Momo seconding Soifon's motion.

"He excelled at his usage of it," said Byakuya.

Yamamoto nodded. "Very well. Then it is with Great honor that Naruto Uzumaki shall be awarded the rank of Captain, for not only services rendered to Soul Society, but also for the activation of Bankai. He will be Put in charge of The 5th Division. Do any of you have a problem with this?" asked yamamoto

"NoCommander," everyone said.

"Very well," said Yamamoto.

Soifon looked at the door as it opened. Ichigo, Tatsuki, Uryu, Orihime, and Chad walked in followed by Naruto.

"Ryoka. For services rendered you are all given leeway for the crimes you committed," said Yamamoto.

They all nodded.

"Yamamoto-sama was I summoned here this day?" asked Naruto as he was still recovering from his battle.

"Uzumaki Naruto Because of your skills and your activation of Bankai you are hereby awarded the Rank of Captain and will take over the 5th Division," said Yamamoto. A masked man walked in carrying a hoari with the 5th Division symbol on the back. It was also missing the sleeves. Naruto accepted the hoari and slipped it on. Once it was on he looked at Yamamoto with a look of Determination.

"I won't let you down Cammader Yamamoto," said Naruto bowing.

"You don't have to bow boy. You're a captain now, although I'll want to see you in trail by combat soon," said Kenpachi smirking as Naruto took his place that Momo had saved. Momo moved to stand only a few inches behind him.

"Before we go any further I thought I should mention that Aizen seems to have some sort of Deal with Hollows. Maybe he's connected to Nexus," said Naruto after remembering about the incident with the hollows not to long ago.

"If that is true and from what Haku-chan has told me Nexus is a dangerous opponent," said Unohana.

"We may be forced to fight a war on two fronts if their not on the same side. We should up the training in all Divisions. We should also pull the patrols that are stationed near the boaders of teh Soul Socity, just in case we need them," said Hisagi.

"I agree. With the way thing look right now that my be one of the better ideas we have," said Kyoraku.

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll have the Stealth force ready and waiting on standby," said Soifon looking at Naruto.

"Now that that is settled I Commander- General Yamamoto herby declare WAR on Aizen and Nexus," said Yamamoto.

"Yes sir!" they yelled together.

"_Watch out Aizen, Nexus. I no longer have the red tape watching my back. I'm coming for both of you," thought Naruto as He and Momo began to leave the room._

00000000000000000000000

Zaara: Okay okay. That was the Next to last chapter of this Story.

Killjoy: dude you cut off?

Zaara: Don't worry. I don't like leaving people hanging. So here's a preview of what's to come next Season. Be mindful I'm not very good at this sort of thing

-----------------------------

He stood in the sands that lead to Las Noches looking at Aizen himself and the creatures known as Arrancar. He was surrounded by two of them, but was laughing. "You think that you have me Aizen? Your wrong. You threatened my home, my friends, and my family You think I wouldn't come after you!? I will drag your lifeless body back to the Soul Society so that it can be strung up as a reminder of why you do not challenge a man who will Sacrifice his life, despite the Danger, to protect what he loves most! You'd better be ready Aizen, because I'm coming and I will destroy you," said Naruto pointing at Aizen with Yasei.

Aizen smiled at him. "I'll be waiting," said Aizen as his body seemed to vanish along with the Arrancars.

"Don't wait to long," said Naruto as he unleashed a powerful blast of wind at the doors and blow them down.

--------------------------------

(Coming soon to a computer near you)


	36. Sunset

Zaara: Well everyone here's to a great run. We had some laughs, some tears and even some anger. All those who gave me support I thank you. To name a few of the many.

Hiroshima Namikaze, Angilicwrath, Aaron Leach, Scione, Chm01, The phantom Hokage, Call 05 and many more. Those who flamed me. It's all in the past and it's all good. We've made it to the end of the beginning.

Killjoy: well it is time

Zaara: In this chapter I'll clear up a few things, is Rukia pregnant, what's going to happen to Naruto's relationships with the girls, Where the hell is Tenten?

Killjoy: the drama continues.

Zaara: And now without farther ado I give you Chapter 36, the final Chapter of Gone with the Wind: A Naruto story

Human speech

**Human thought**

**Demon/hollow thought**

_**Hollow/Demon speech**_

Zanpakto speech

_Zanpakto thought_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(a week after Ichigo and the others leave)

Naruto was in his office doing meditation. He was nervous. This would be the first full meeting of his squad. He had no clue about who was in it and wanted to find out. He also wanted to see Rukia, but visitation was restricted. He had been meaning to also talk to Soifon and Nanao alone, but that was proving to be rather difficult. He may have straitened the mess with Rukia and those two out, but they were still piss off at him for not coming to see them as soon as he entered the Seireitei. They said they would talk to him when they cooled down. Naruto understood, besides he didn't want to face either of their Zanpakto. They were scary strong.

"Captain it's time to address your new Squad.," said Hinamori bowing to Naruto.

Naruto grabbed Yasei from the floor and stood up. He looked at Hinamori, before patting her on the head. "You don't have to bow to me Momo-chan. You're my friend and I don't like my friends doing that," said Naruto as Momo smiled at him.

Momo smiled at her friend. She just couldn't help it."I know i don't have to bow to you Naruto-kun, but your my Captain now and it would be disrespectful not to bow," said Momo

Naruto sighed, before rubbing his head and then messing with her hair. Enough of the formal crap Momo-chan," said Naruto simling at a laughing Momo.

He always put a smile on her face. The following days after the invasion she had wanted to tell him how she felt about him, but stopped herself. She knew that things in his life were complicated enough at the moment. He didn't need her to make things worse, before they got better.

They both walked into the court and saw a few hundred reapers. Standing in the front were the seated officers. Two Naruto instantly recognized. Iruka Umino and Tenten, the former weapon misstress of Konoha. Naruto slapped himself in the face. How the hell did he not know about his friends dieing.

"You two front and center now!" yelled Naruto as they walked up to him. "I'm going to ask once and then you'd better answer how the fuck did you die!?" asked Naruto making the others back up.

Tenten glared at her old friend, before specking. "Well you see I died in an Ambush about 6 years ago. I took 20 Suna nins with me after a blow a experimental tag. When I looked up I saw a large group of men who said they worked for the Gotei 13. I asked they answered. They said my power lv was only 400 sp's, but still good enough to get me into the academy. I ended up joining squad 5 after about 6 years there," said Tenten

Naruto slapped himself in the face. Only Tenten, could pull of some crazy shit like that with an invention of hers. "Iruka… please tell me you didn't die like this crazy lady here," said Naruto ducking a punch from Tenten. No matter what jokes he used she always tried to hurt him in some way. The last time she used him for target practice with flaming kunai.

Iruka blushed. "Not quite Naruto. I was poisoned, by a spy," said Iruka.

"A female Jonin," said Tenten only to have her mouth covered.

Naruto groaned. "This is just great. What are your seated numbers in this squad?" asked Naruto crossing his arms.

"3rd seat Captain," said Tenten smiling at Naruto.

"4th Seat Captain," said Iruka also smiling.

Naruto rubbed his head. This was going to be a long day. "Alright then I assume most of you know Shikai?" said Naruto making a few nod. "That's good, because I'm about to put you though hell in a hand basket. I want you guys to be able to use some of your abilities with out activating your Shikai," said Naruto as he looked at a wall, before unsheathing Yasei and using a mild wind blast, slashing it in half.

They looked on in awe at the strength of their new captain. "Pair off and get training!" yelled Hinamori. Everyone instantly got to work. Not many knew it but Hinamori was worse then Ikkuku when it came to training people.

"The training was going well. They had been at it for a good two hours with a few people teaming up against Naruto. Naruto, Hinamori, Iruka, and Tenten stood on the sidelines when a hell butterfly flow in front of Naruto. Naruto let the butterfly land on his finger and instantly got the message

"Hinamori-chan you think you can handle them for a little bit? The captain of the Fourth division wishes to see me," said Naruto.

Hinamori nodded, before she yelled at a member who dropped his sword after taking a hit to the face. Iruka and Tenten sweat dropped.

"She's worse then you Sometimes Iruka-sensei," said Tenten scard that she might round on them.

"I know," said Iruka as she made Gai and Lee look like light weights.

(In the fourth Division)

Unohana was a happy person on some occasions, but what most people took for kindness and weakness was actually her greatest strength. She was probably only below a few captains, because of her medical skills. However currently she was frustrated. No matter how many times she ran a scan over Rukia it always showed a flux in her Restisu. That only happened under the following conditions.

1: someone was close to death and trying there damnest to live

2: An instant effect Zanpakto was in use and it was driving the person's resitsu wild

3: She was pregnant.

The first two were instantly ruled out. She was worried about how Naruto would take this. Few women had been pregnant in Soul Reaper history, her mother was one of them. She was worried about how Naruto would take it. Her father wanted nothing to do with her, but she still loved him. He was the former Zarakai Kenpachi. She both hated and loved that man with ever fiber of her being. She was grateful to Kenpachi for killing him and even told him so, but all he did was snort.

Unohana was brought out of her thoughts when Naruto walked in. He stood there with his arms crossed. "Hey Unohana-chan. You wanted to talk to me about something?" asked Naruto.

Unohana smiled. She never got tired of hearing Naruto in a good mood. "Follow me Naruto-kun," said Unohana. As they walked down the hall.

Contrary to what most people thought the 4th division was the largest in the Gotei 13. They had so many people to take care of that the average number of people to join was 10-30. So they had the largest area in the Seireitei. They walked down the hall and Came to Rukia's room. Unohana opened the door and allowed Naruto in before she followed. Rukia was smiling at a Hell butterfly on her hand when she saw Naruto.

Rukia smiled at him. "Naruto how are you doing," said Rukia as Naruto took a seat next to her.

"I'm doing wel…," started Naruto only to be kissed by Rukia.

Unohana blushed, before giggling at them. Rukia pulled back leaving a flushed Naruto. Rukia had been waiting to do that for a while now. The only people she had seen was her brother, Unohana, and Yamamoto.

"okay enough of that," said Unohana failing to keep the small smile off her face. "The reason I brought you here Naruto has to Do with Rukia. Rukia when was the last time you engaged in sexual intercourse?" asked Unohana.

Both Naruto and Rukia turned brick red. "The last time was seven weeks ago," said Rukia.

Unohana nodded. "Who was your partner?" she asked.

"Naruto's face lit up. "That would have to be me," said Naruto before they relayed the story to Unohana who sighed.

"_He'd better hope that the other women who love him don't want to castrate him," thought Unohana. _"Rukia I hope you have a home you two, and one with a lovly nursery," said Unohana looking at the two of them.

Naruto and Rukia looked at Each other. "Captain are you saying what I think your saying?" asked Rukia hoping that it was true.

Unohana smiled and nodded, before Rukia yelled in excitement before hugging Naruto. "Your going to be pulled off duty after I tell your captain Rukia-chan, but I suggest that you tell your brother and Naruto you might want to tell the girls. Either way theres going to be fireworks ," said Unohana leaving the room.

Naruto slumped back in his chair, before putting his hand over his forehand and smiling like there was no tomorrow. "I can't believe it Rukia-chan, we're going to be parents," said Naruto

Rukia hugged Naruto crying tears of joy. "Do you think I'll make a good mother?" asked Rukia looking at Naruto.

"Yes I think you'll make an excellent mother," said Naruto kissing her.

(Just outside the room)

Byakuya had planned to suspire Rukia with her favorite rice dumplings and a Chappy plushy, but had overheard their conversation. He would have to talk to Naruto about this later, but now he planned to play big brother he opened the door to she them kissing

(Back in the room)

"What pray tail are you doing to my little sister?" asked Byakuya rising an eyebrow as they jumped apart.

"Byakuya-nii-chan! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" yelled Rukia.

Rukia was only allowed you Use Nii-chan in private. They rarely had any time together. A fact not many people knew was that Byakuya was very protective of his sister. He had once fought Gin for insulting her when he was out on a mission.

"We were kissing Byakuya. You got a problem with that?" said Naruto looking at Byakuya.

"I see. I'll talk to you later Naruto-san. How about my study," said Byakuya.

Naruto nodded and Byakuya walked away. "I thought he was going to behead me," said Naruto slumping into his chair.

Rukia smiled at Naruto before patting his head. "He still may. He might just want to kill you in private," said Rukia.

Naruto mock-glared at her. "Gee thanks Rukia-chan," said Naruto only to get a kiss from Rukia.

Rukia smiled at him. "Get going Naruto. I'll be fine here by myslef for a while," said Rukia.

Naruto nodded, before getting up and walking away.

He walked back to his barracks and sat down. He lit two candles and began to pray. He noticed the presence of two women. He opened his eyes and saw that Nanao was sitting on his bed and Soifon was standing against the wall.

"I assume you fanally wish to talk with me," said Naruto as he turned around.

"Yes we have Naruto-kun," said Nanao.

"You became stronger in the world of the living, but you also changed from the man we know and love. You changed for the better," said Soifon.

Naruto smiled at her. "It was for the best I changed. I had to in order to survive what had happened. Aizen had gotten Rukia and myself in trouble and we needed a way out. I had to change so I could live.

Nanao smiled. "Soifon is wrong. You have changed, but little. You allowed Rukia into your heart. I despised her for the fact that you might be dead, but once the truth came out I could forgive her, besides you accepted her into your heart so I have to do the same," said Nanao smiling at him.

Naruto faced them, before bowing to them. Nanao and Soifon looked at Each other, before looking back at Naruto.

"I'm sorry, for the pain I caused you both with my disappearance. It was hard on me, but even harder on you," said Naruto.

Soifon stood straight, before kicking Naruto hard in the face. "BAKA! Don't apologize for something that happened that wasn't your fault! Aizen tricked us all and tried to kill you! He I responsible," said Soifon shaking with tears.

Naruto got up and hugged her as she began to pound into his chest. Nanao also joined them in their little hug. Naruto was glad. Glad that the women he loved still loved him. He would have to tell them about Rukia soon, but for now they didn't need to know.

(later that day)

Naruto stood in his private training ground watching as the sunset. He had been planning to come out here all day in order to relax. He looked out as the waves of red, yellow, and orange turned into a murky purple. Naruto gripped the hilt of Yasei, before unsheathing it and blasting it into the sky.

Naruto jumped into the air. _"I don't know how long before the war starts, but when it does... We'll be ready for it. Aizen, Touson, Gin…I'll be be waiting, preparing, but until that moment comes._

"I won't lose another battle… BANKAI!" yelled Naruto. Launching a massive blast of bright blue and white into the air with Hurricane Strike.

(With the 5th Divison)

Momo, Tenten, and Iruka all looked up along with the members of their squad.

Tenten smiled. "Hey you weak bastards you fell the Captain's Power! Let's show him that this division is worth his time!" yelled Tenten unsheathing her Zanpkato.

Yes Ma'am!" they all yelled before unleashing their Zasnpakto

"I'll train too!" yelled Momo taking out her Zanpakto.

(In the 11th Division)

Zaraki grinned as he felt the power rolling off NarutoYachirujumped on his shoulders. "Kenny-chan your smiling!" yelled an Excited Yachiru

"Of crouse I am. That blonde bastard is traiining, meaning that something big is going to happen! It's time I stepped up my Own training!" yelled Kenpachi.

(with Byakuya and Rukia)

Byakuya sat by Rukia's side as they felt they felt Naruto's power. Rukia smiled as Did Byakuya. It was rare that they had time like this to be alone.

Byakuga look at Rukia. Once a brat now a smart woman. "You picked a good, strong and noble man to be the father of your child Rukia-chan," said Byakuya smiling at Rukia

Rukia blushed and was also shocked that Byakuya knew, before she even told him. He always did find out things that she wanted to keep secret

Rukia put her hands on her stomach and smiled. "I did, didn't I brother," said Rukia

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto stood in the air floating as he felt the powers of all Soul reapers as they all stepped up their own training. Naruto smiled, before unleashing a hollowing wolf with Wings into the air.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zaara: Fin. That's it. I'm done, I hope you enjoyed the trip.

Killjoy: well it has been fun see you all when we see you.

Zaara: Be on the look out for Gone with the wind 2: Winter Wars


End file.
